An Unexpected Love
by jstachew
Summary: Maxon and America are falling apart at the seams. When Maxon's relatives come in town, Killian and America create a new friendship which leads to a new ending in our favorite trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

Maxon's POV

I straightened my tie and brushed back stray hairs on my head. I had to look extra-presentable today, my father's family was coming to town, the Royal Family of Scotland. His little sister was married into their family when she turned 19, Aunt Alison. She was married to the prince, Gerry. They now were the King and Queen of Scotland with four children: Killian the oldest, Jessie; Killian's twin sister, Andrew; third oldest, and Sean; the youngest. Killian and I were almost the same age, him a year older the me and Jessie was a stuck-up brat, even at age 20. The little boys were really nice but were really young, 7 years younger than Killian and Jessie.

I walked out of my room and down to the great hall, where the elite and my family were to wait for my relative's arrival. "Maxon darling, come stand next to me." my mother said to me. I started walking to her when my father put a hand on my chest roughly and said, "You are late. Even the elite arrived faster than you did and they take hours to get ready."

"I was finishing the draft you needed me to have to you by lunch. I apologize but I am here now." I walked past his hand and stood by my mother. She squeezed my hand and then held them in front of her elegantly. I always looked up to my mother, she always knew what to do and what to say. The doors opened up and my cousin Killian walked in confidently towards me. He held his arms out and said, "Maxon," I embraced him a large hug and he pulled back smiling then kissed my mother's hand and bowed to my father. He then walked back to me as the rest of his family visited with my parents and said, "Look at all those beautiful ladies. They are all fighting for you? Wow. I wish I had a selection. I just marry who my parents tell me to. Like my sister, she is engaged to the Prince Of Spain as of now."

"Really?"  
"Yeah." he said with a smug face. Even though his sister could be rude and stuck-up, they were always really close being twins and all. I know it would be tough when they had to leave each other. "But seriously, who's your favorite right now? I got to say, red head is gorgeous. Seriously if you don't pick her I'm taking her home!" he joked. But I didn't laugh. "Whoa. You really do like her, eh Maxon? Well if she has a horrible personality at least she's pretty. Really pretty-"

"Stop. This is my selection. I won't have you hitting on any of my girls and for your information she has a lovely personality." I said sharply.

"Oh yeah? Lovely personality? Well the fact that she yelled at you the first time you met and and then she kneed you in the groin? Doesn't sound like she has a _lovely _personality. She sounds like a spitfire. I like that-"  
"I said stop! How do you even know that?" I asked.

"It was on the report. We have it broad casted to our castle so we can keep up with you guys." he said simply. I looked at him and smiled before saying, "Sorry. I am really stressed out and father is always telling me who to go for and who to eliminate and I am sick of it to be honest. It's my competition, no one else should make the decisions but me."

Killian put a strong hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright mate. I get it." I knew he didn't but it was nice to see he cared. "Now I know this is your selection but would you mind introducing me to the beautiful ladies before I live with them for the next month?" I laughed a little and nodded, leading him over to the elite.

POV SWITCH TO AMERIIIIICA!

I stood patiently alongside the elite as Maxon and his extremely attractive cousin talked. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes the same shade as Maxon's. He was so tall, at least 6'4'' and was on the muscular side. He looked at me and winked, making me blush furiously. I was here for Maxon I reminded myself. Not for some hot, Scottish, muscular, hot... STOP! I am here for Maxon.

But I couldn't help but stand up a little straighter when they walked over to us. I was at the end of the line of the elite and they started with Elise. He merely shook her hand as well as Kriss and even Celeste. When he reached me he bent down and kissed my hand, never leaving eye contact with me. I could see Celeste fuming out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady..."

"Just America." I said softly, a little dazzled by his looks. He grinned widely and said, "Well then, just America, it was a pleasure to meet you. Your hair is... beautiful."

"Thank you, your highness." I nearly whispered. I smiled at him and curtsied like all the other girls. "Just call me Killian, America." When I rose he was smiling, not letting go of my eyes. Maxon tugged his ear at me with a stern face. I tugged back, with concern and he pulled Killian away from me. Killian smiled as he was pulled away and winked again at me. I blushed and looked at my feet, immediately regretting it. I heard a laugh, it was almost like a scoff but when I looked up he was already turned away.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke to the curtains being drawn back by Mary and a light shake to my shoulders. I shot out of bed and said, "I have to look extra pretty today, you guys hear me?" I sat down in the chair and said, "Quick there isn't much time!" They all rushed to me, excited I wanted to look nice. They curled my hair loosely and made it look like it was natural. They pinned back a few strands with pearl pins and did my make up again naturally. I had on light brown liner and sparkly brown eye shadow. The mascara was minimal as well as the amount of powder on my face. I had nude lip gloss on and a creme colored dress. It was skin tight and ended a little above my knee and was strapless. It was plain, nothing on it and I also had on some creme peep toe heels. I hadn't dressed this nice for breakfast in a long time. Lately, it seemed like Maxon couldn't care less about me. After tugging his ear last night he didn't even come to see me. It was nice to see that even our special thing didn't mean anything anymore. Well if I wasn't winning Maxon's heart, I might as well try and win someone else's. I am at the age where I should be getting married any day now.

I still loved Maxon, I really did, it just felt like he didn't have time to even see me anymore, let alone have a conversation. I made my way to the dining hall and opened the doors to an empty room. My heels clicked loudly in the empty room as I walked to my seat. "You look stunning today, America." a deep voice said. I turned around and saw Killian standing in the door frame. I smiled and said, "Thank you Killian." I turned back around, forcing myself not to be attracted to him but it was nearly impossible. He took a seat next to me, _Kriss's seat._ He grinned and said, "You are quite welcome, _Mer._ Is it okay to call you that?"

I choked a little on my orange juice at the nickname and nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Its just, that's what my ex boyfriend used to call me before..." I lost track of my words and shook my head, "Never mind." He shifted a little in his chair towards me and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little upset."

"Leave me alone! I am fine just, get off my case! I met you yesterday and you're already asking me about my previous love life? Look," I put a finger on his chest and leaned in, "I am not here for you. I am here for Maxon. That's all _you_ need to know. Got it?"

He nodded and turned back to his juice. More people came in after that including Maxon who sat down quite stiffly. Kriss walked to her seat only to find Killian enjoying his eggs and bacon in it. She moved to the chair opposite of me and shot me a glare. I put my hands up to say I didn't want him there and returned to my meal. I looked over at Maxon who was violently cutting his sausage. He felt my stare and looked up at me. I tugged my ear and he tugged back with a small smile on his face. He seemed to cut his meat a little more nicely but went back to his savage cutting when Killian leaned in and whispered, "What's that whole ear tugging thing you got going on there?" I dropped my fork rather loudly and gave him a menacing glare before saying, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

I got up from my seat and practically threw my napkin down. I heard another chair screech back and footsteps following. Once the doors closed I ran to my room. I heard large footsteps quicken behind me and I rounded a corner. I hid behind it, the deep steps still fast. Once he rounded the corner I ran at him and knocked us both over, "LEAVE ME ALONE KILLIAN!" I found his face and it wasn't Killian at all, it was Maxon.

"I came to see if you were alright. You looked really upset when you left the table, I was just checking on you. Is everything okay? Why did you think I was Killian?" he asked. I shook my head and stood up. "Sorry, he has been, sort of, um. Sweet on me you could say. I just want him to leave me alone. He asked me about our ear tugging thing. And I got mad. He wasn't supposed to know about that and-"

"Ssh," he soothed. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest. He stopped and looked into my eyes, hurt. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I breathed, "This random guy shows up, hits on me while I'm in the competition for you but it seems like you don't even care about me anymore and I can't help but flirt a little with him because I feel like you don't even like me anymore."

"He's been hitting on you! You are here for me America! Not my cousin-"

"Excuse me! I'm not allowed to even talk to another guy and look a little nice for him because I feel neglected but you can be dating and kissing and loving 4 girls at the same time? How does that make sense to you?"

"This, is a competition America, for me. I understand how you are feeling but this is totally different."

"NO ITS NOT! Don't you get it Maxon. I am falling apart by the second and you don't even see it. I haven't had a real conversation with you in weeks and every time I see you have free time you are with someone else. I hate to be jealous but man, it seems like you have zero time for me anymore. You have gone on 7 dates with Kriss, 5 with Elise, and 4 with Celeste these past three weeks. Not a single one with me." Tears ran down my cheeks and I could feel my heart ache. He stepped towards me but I shook my head. "I know you don't have much free time but man not even a minute of your free time to ask me how I was. You probably didn't even know that my father passed away two weeks ago."

"America-" he whispered. I stepped away and wiped my eyes. I went back to my room and sobbed. I hadn't thought about my father's passing that much because I knew if I did, I would break down, like this. My maids left me, knowing that I would want to be alone. A small knock sounded at my door and it opened slowly. "Go away Maxon," I said softly. I was curled like a baby on my bed, back facing the door. Tears were still flooding my cheeks. "It's not Maxon." a deep voice said. I turned around to see Killian standing there. He sat on my bed and said, "I hear your conversation. I didn't mean to...startle you... or give the impression I was hitting on you. I have a rather, loud personality and I truly didn't mean to offend you. I know you are here for Maxon and I am so sorry about your dad. I'm sure he was a good man." I looked at him, my face drenched in tears. "Thank you." I sat up and sat next to him and asked, "Am I ridiculous? Am I just jealous and stupid, did I sound like that? Cause if that's it I need to apologize." I stood up and then he grabbed my hand.

"No, you don't. He is being an idiot. I know this seems silly because we just met, but it usually works. Do you need a hug?" He said. He stood up as I nodded and let him hold me up. He pressed his hand on my back, bringing me close to him and I locked my hands around his neck and breathed in. He smelled earthy, like pine trees. I pulled back and smiled. "That did help. I haven't had someone properly hug me or, care about me in a really long time."

"Your welcome. You know since you're in this competition and I can't possibly take you out or date you, how about we become friends. I could use someone other than my sister and Maxon to talk to around here for the next month and a half. What do you say?"

I hugged him again and said, "I would love to. Its also been forever since I had a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Killian's POV

I pulled away from the hug and looked into her crystal blue eyes, they were still full of tears. "You need some sleep, Mer. You should probably wash off your face as well. It's a little, black." She laughed weakly and turned around to her bathroom. I followed her as she took a wash cloth to her face and erased all the traces of the ruined makeup. She took out all of her hair clips and set them on the counter. She then closed the door to I assume change but then the shower turned on. I walked over to her piano bench and saw photos of her and her dad, her family. They were all torn up and taped together. Shouldn't ask, I thought. I saw a little violin next to the piano as well. She must be a five. I looked in the photos and saw America in a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts. She looked so happy, so natural. A door opened but it wasn't the bathroom door.

Maxon walked in and jumped back when he saw me and said, "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed be in here. She could go to jail for treason. So could you."

"I'm not here to flirt with her you idiot." I spat. "I am here to comfort her. I'm here to help her. Which seems like you have a hard time doing."

"Excuse me? I have had so little time to even try to see her anymore, my father forbids me to see her. Don't you understand, of course you don't you have no idea of what is going on here!"

"No idea? No idea Maxon? I have an idea! She is hurt, she is broken, and all you see is a girl being strong for you. She doesn't want you to know how heartbroken she is. She just wants you to know she cares about you. She feels like you don't even have the time to ask her how she is doing. You have got to care more, just an ounce more for her. You are the one has no idea mate."

We stood angry, in silence before Maxon said, "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. Getting ready for the sleep she needs. No thanks to you." I said coldly. Maxon walked up to me and growled at me inches away from my face, "Leave this room. Now."

"What's going on here?" a weak voice said. America stood in the bathroom doorway with hurt eyes. Her hair was dripping wet all over her t-shirt and pajama shorts. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she pointed to the door. "Get out." she whispered. She walked to her bed and looked at us. "Both of you." Maxon walked out and so did I. I looked at her one last time before closing the door. She walked over to her violin and picked it up. She held it against her chin and closed her eyes, the last of the tears spilling out. I shut the door as she began to play a slow melody.

"Just leave her alone alright?" Maxon said.

"No. I don't want her the way you think I do. She's yours mate, she made that clear. She loves you so much but you are too blind to see it. She also made it clear she needed a friend. So that's what I am to her. A friend. Trust me Maxon, you are my cousin, I wouldn't take her from you. I promise."

He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry." With that he walked away and I returned to my room, only a couple doors down from America's oddly.

THE NEXT DAY AMERICA'S POV

I heard a small knock on my door and opened it up. Maxon stood there with his head down and then looked up at me. "I'm sorry. For everything. I don't even know how to explain this to you. My father wants me to eliminate you. He said if I don't, he will hurt you. So I had been trying to distance myself from you, trying to make sending you home easier but it wasn't. I didn't realize I would be hurting you in the process."

"Well you did." I whispered. Tears threatened to escape but I breathed in sharply to hold them back.

"May I come in?" he mumbled. I nodded and let him in my room. He walked over and held his arms open. I gladly buried myself in them and cried. "I missed you." He stroked my back and brushed my hair. "I missed you too my dear." I breathed him in and shook. He held me up and then lifted my chin and kissed me softly. "I am so sorry, America. I never meant to hurt you. But I have to ask, you and Killian are just friends right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Are you really going to eliminate me?" I whispered against his neck. He sighed and replied, "I don't know. I can't have you getting hurt but I can't help but feel I will be hurt when you go."

"Keep me. I will get hurt either way and I would do anything to be with you." I pleaded. "Okay." he said.

"Let's get to lunch. We don't want to be late." I said. He held out his arm and I took it. But he didn't lead me to the dining hall, but to the gardens. There was a nice little table set for two near our bench. I looked at him with loving eyes and kissed his cheek. We sat down and ate lunch together, catching up on everything we had missed the past few weeks. Once we finished we took a stroll in the gardens and were about to kiss on our bench when Kriss cleared her throat behind us. She walked up to us and said, "Maxon. I missed you at lunch. Do you want to join me for dinner in my room?" she sounded further than hopeful, desperate.

I pulled away from Maxon and he said, "I'm sorry," he looked away, "Kriss, I am spending the day and dinner with America."

"Oh. But you two had lunch together..."

"I haven't seen America in a while and I really just want to spend my time with her. Sorry Kriss. Maybe tomorrow." She seemed irritated and walked away in a huff. I laughed when she was out of earshot and so did Maxon. It felt nice to have him back.

KILLIAN'S POV LATER THAT NIGHT

"Mer!" I called out. She turned to me and smiled. She was glowing so brightly, "Yeah?" I ran a hand through my hair and stood there speechless. Why did I call her? She laughed and repeated her happy, "Yeah? Are you okay?" She laughed again, throwing her head back a little.

"Um. Yeah. I'm fine. I dunno I guess I just wanted to talk. A little." I could not have said that any more awkwardly. She laughed again and said, "Come on in." She opened her bedroom door and put her shawl and bag on the coat rack. She walked over to some chairs and plopped down in one. I imitated her and that made her burst into giggles. "Is that really how I looked?" she asked, her eyes beaming.

"No." I laughed. Just seeing her happy made me happy. I didn't know why but I did. We sat in silence for a minute before I said, "You seem better. Than yesterday that is."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I forgot, man how did I forget. I am sorry. I meant to apologize at dinner but Maxon took me into the gardens and we had a nice meal there." She looked down and smiled to herself but then looked up at me again and continued, "I don't know what you said to him last night and personally I don't think I want to know. But whatever it was, thank you. He finally paid attention to me today. Acted like he cared for me. It meant a lot and I know it was you who told him. Thanks."

"No problem, Mer. I better be going now. Good night." I stood up and kissed her forehead. She hugged my torso at the door and then I left.

I don't know what it was about America but she made me see the light again. Ever since Ashley I couldn't help but be mad at life. Now America made me happy, so happy, and all I knew was that I was always going to be here for her. No matter what. I loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! It means a lot! And if you were wondering just for this particular fanfic I am totally all the way, no one else but TEAM KILLIAN! Please don't hate me I am a total Maxerica kind of girl but I got the idea to have a character named Killian from the TV show Once Upon a Time. Best TV Show Ever. Seriously if you don't watch it I will magically appear through your screen that your using to read this and personally force you to watch it. JK. Anyways Killian is also known as Captain Hook! But not in this story, that's for another day. I have a really big curve ball headed your way with the next chapter, so don't miss it. This chapter however short but is the story of Killian and Ashley before he met America. Anyways read on! **

Killian's POV

"Killian, let's go! We are already late for the New Years Parade!" my mother hissed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the little car. Me, my siblings, and parents rode in a convertible to the New Years Parade. It happened every year and each year we rode in the same car and waved to the people. It was ridiculous and I always dreaded leaving the house for it. I would rather stay cooped up in my room, reading.

We were driving down the parade and the car stopped so we could all get out and sign autographs for the people and meet our citizens. I was signing a little girl's piece of paper and she motioned for me to lean down. "You see that girl. The girl with the blonde hair? She is my sister!" I looked over and saw a beautiful young lady smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "Really?" to the little girl. She nodded and giggled. I finished signing her paper and walked to her sister. I kissed her hand and said, "Hello, Lady..."

"Ashley. Ashley Rivers." she responded sweetly. She curtsied and looked at me with her hazel eyes. From that second I was hooked, (Hehe hooked, get it! {He's hook}) she laughed and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes." I said. I walked around to my parents and said, "May I spend the rest of the day with one of the citizens?" My parents looked surprised at my request and said yes. I went back and grabbed Ashley's hand, "Let's go!"

We ran off together to the little streets of Glasgow, Scotland and roamed the markets. We bought some bread, cheese, grapes and headed to my favorite hill by the lake. We had a little picnic together and we watched the sun set. We talked and ate and laughed for hours. I couldn't think of any better way to spend my first day of the new year. I leaned towards her and gently kissed her on the lips, she tasted sweet like sugar and smelled like cinnamon. It was quick but it was great. I walked her home and said, "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow at noon." she smiled. She pecked my lips and escaped into her little house. We saw each other every day at noon for months, walking the parks, going on sweet dates. And every time I saw her I fell madly in love with her all over again. I returned to her house one day at 11:30, a little earlier than I expected. I had brought champagne and and some cheesecake along with a golden ring to propose to her. I was so in love with her, every living second I had I was thinking about her, about us. Getting married, having children, a life together.

I went up to her door ready to knock when I heard yelling. I stopped and pressed my ear up against the door, "When is this going to end Ashley?" a deep voice said.

"Soon, he could propose any day now." "This has to end. What's your plan when you do marry him?"

"I will marry him, stage an accident for him and then I will rule the country and marry you. So we can rule together I promise. Now go, he will be here any minute." she said.

"Okay, bye Ash." he said. All was silent until I heard the end of a large kiss. My heart broke and I dropped my basket with the bottle and food and ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from there. I ran all the way to the hilltop, where I had taken her on our first date. Had all of this meant nothing to her? Did I fall in love with someone who didn't even love me at all? Was this all one big lie? Tears rolled off my cheeks and I threw a large rock into the lake, trying to get anger out but nothing worked. I went back to the castle and cried. Later that day Ashley had come to the house and came to my room. By then my tears had dried up and the anger was boiling over. When she came to my room I asked about everything and she denied it all. That is what broke my heart most.

**Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to inform you on his back story! The rest of the story continues on the next chapter! Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, four chapters in a day. Wow. This is a first for me but I really love this story so I am writing away. Thanks for reading~**

**ps. look at the next line to see my curveball! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Aspen's POV

I was walking back to my room when I heard a crash not far from me. I turned around to see Celeste, one of the Elite on the ground. I rushed to her and asked, "Lady Celeste? Are you alright?" She moaned a little and I helped her up. She held on to me with one hand and her head with the other. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I can be a klutz sometimes." She laughed a little and I said, "Alright then, goodnight." I began to turn around and then she said, "Wait! Could you escort me to my room? I feel a little woozy and wouldn't want that happening again." She smiled a little seductively and I held out my arm for her. She took it and depended on it a little too much than what I thought was necessary.

"So you and America, huh?" she said.

I stopped and said, "What do you mean?" I tried to cover my surprised voice but even I could hear it. "I know you two have been sneaking around. The only reason why I don't tell anyone is because I like you. But she has been awfully sluttish. She likes you, Maxon, and that new Killian guy, Maxon's cousin. He is always in her room. I saw them last night and he came out looking like he was on cloud 9. Whatever, her love life not mine. Thank you for escorting me." She then disappeared into her room and I stormed into America's room. She was all alone thankfully. She looked up with a surprised face and said, "Aspen, what are you doing here?"

She set her hairbrush down and curled her knees up to her chest. "How do I have a chance at winning you back America if I'm fighting against two guys now?" I yelled. She shrunk back and shook her head. "Two guys? Aspen what are you talking about?"

"Killian. Maxon." I spat. She shook her head faster and said, "No Aspen, Killian is my friend. And so are you. I am here for Maxon and Maxon alone. You have to stop fighting for me now." he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"America?" Maxon said. He rounded the corner with a tray, their dinner. "America who is this?" He set the tray down on the table and said louder, "Who is this?"

"Aspen Leger." she said clearly. It took him a minute but then it all clicked in his head, "Aspen. As in Carolina home town ex boyfriend Aspen?" She nodded her head weakly and he pointed at the door and said, "Leave now before you get killed. Now." I left the room and closed the door but listened on the outside.

"Maxon let me explain..."

"There is nothing to explain! I saw it all!"

"Please...Stop...Maxon please..."

"Goodbye America. Pack your bags..." I hid behind the now opening door and Maxon stormed out not even seeing me. I breathed out heavily and then "What's going on here?"

I turned around to see a tall dark haired man around my age looking at me. "Nothing. I was guarding Miss America's door for the night." I lied. He looked at me suspiciously and entered the room. Then it clicked in my head. Killian. The door shut in front of me and I knew I couldn't go in there not now.

POV SWITCH TO AMERICAAAAA

"Maxon, let me explain." I said calmly.

"There is nothing to explain at all! I just saw everything, I heard everything. After all we had been through I come to find out you are seeing another man how could you!

"That is not what happened." a tear escaped my eyes, "I was telling him to leave me alone Maxon, please believe me. Please."

"You are eliminated."

"Please...Maxon...Stop...Please." I sobbed. "Goodbye America. Pack your bags." he said coolly and then stormed out of my room. I collapsed on the ground crying in a big ball of my dress and tears. I just wished Maxon would understand, he had such a temper when it came to me sometimes and he couldn't see past the fact that I was telling Aspen goodbye.

POV SWITCH TO KILLIAN (MY LOVE)

I barged into the room and ran to her. She was collapsed on the floor and was crying. I landed on the ground next to her and leaned against her bed with her in my arms. I held her in my lap, cradling her like a child trying to make her feel better. Her crying subsided after a little bit and she held on to me with her little arms. She practically disappeared when I held her I was large and she was so little. We sat there forever in silence, me just petting her hair and her face pressed against my chest. I kissed her hair and she tightened her grip around my torso. I held my arms protectively around her, almost like an instinct to keep her safe from any more damage. Once she was able to talk she said, "Thank you Killian. I don't know what I would do without you. You always seem to be picking up the broken pieces of my heart."

"You deserve better than that. But I know you love him. It will turn out okay. You two will figure it out I know it. You always do." She sniffled a little and it broke my own heart to see her so hurt.

"Don't you see Killian," she said softly, "he is sending me home tomorrow. What am I going to do without you?" My heart broke all over again when I knew I wasn't going to see her again but repaired itself when she said she was going to miss me. I tried to lighten the mood and said, "I don't know. You are an emotional wreck sometimes Mer." She laughed a little and I smiled.

I stood up with her still in my arms and set her in her bed. She pulled her covers up and sighed. I kissed her hair again and turned off her light. "See you tomorrow, Mer."

"You don't know that Killian." she said with a little voice.

"I know." I said weakly. I walked out of the room and ran to Maxon's. I barged in and Maxon was there looking at a bunch of photos on his wall. He turned to me and said, "What are you doing Killian?"

I walked up to him and shoved him backwards. "No, mate, what are you doing?" He shoved me right back and said, "This is my god damn selection. Get out of the way. She is going home. She deserves it, she cheated on me, she committed treason!"

"To hell with your bloody treason. She did not cheat on you, she was telling him goodbye. You fool, now she thinks you hate her, again. Maxon if this is how it was before I got here, how did she handle it? Every time she has had a problem, she comes to me, crying her eyes out. It breaks my own heart to see her that way. Six times Maxon."

"What?"

"That's how many times she has come to me to cry. For comfort. She must have been bottling up a lot of feelings when I wasn't around. But she comes to me with good news too, she comes to me laughing. She is my best friend Maxon, and I will not stand by and let you hurt her anymore. I know you are booting her off the selection, but she is staying here. As my guest. You said I could bring a guest with me over here to have a friendly face but I didn't. I am taking your offer now."

"No, she is leaving in the morning."

"No." I growled an inch away from him, "She is staying with me."

"Fine. But she won't be able to attend any meals with the royal family. She is here as your guest, not mine. She isn't my problem anymore." he scoffed. "She is yours, or Aspen's or anyone's. Not mine. I can't stand the sight of her lying face."

"You know your wrong. You are acting just like your father. Hostile and mean. You will regret your decision. Mark my words. You might not see it now but America is the most caring, honest, and beautiful person I know. Any man would be plain lucky to have a chance at her heart and you blew it. I know I would take that chance if I had it." With that I turned away and walked out of his room, leaving him speechless. I walked out of the room to see America standing in her robe, barefoot, tears running down her cheeks. She heard everything. She took a step closer to me and threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I lifted her legs up and carried her back to her room. "You didn't have to say that to him."

"Someone had to give him a reality check, Mer. He was stupid for acting that way." I said softly. "You know that's not what I meant."


	5. Chapter 5

**OH HOT DAMN I'M ON FIRE. 5 chapters in one day I think that's a record or something. -J**

**POV America**

"You know that's not what I meant." I said. He stayed silent for a minute before saying, "I know." I couldn't help but fall for Killian a little. The way he held me, protected me, stood up for me. I rested my head on his shoulder and let him carry me back to my room. Once we reached it, he tucked me into my bed again and smiled weakly. He turned for the door and I said, "Wait." He stopped and turned around. "Will you stay for a minute?"

He smiled again, this time showing his dazzling teeth and nodded. He walked over to my bed and laid on top of the covers. I snuggled against his chest and put an arm around his stomach. He had an arm around my shoulder and said, "Mer, I think I;m falling in love with you." A tear slipped out of my eye and I responded, "Me too."

THE NEXT MORNING

The door opened and creaked loudly, waking me up. I looked to my left and Killian was gone. My bags were all packed in the corner. I looked up and saw Maxon standing there. "You aren't leaving. Killian wants to keep you here as a guest. Congratulations. You will have all meals served to you in your room from now on. Killian is here for only another two weeks so you will leave when he does." With that he walked away and shut the door. Killian tiptoed out of the bathroom and locked the main door to my room.

"Surprise." he said with a smile. I laughed and ran to him and was engulfed in a great big hug. "Thank you. I don't know how I would live without you Killian," I breathed out. He set me down and kissed my hair. "Me either." He was so tall I could fit my head underneath his chin like a puzzle piece. Last night we hadn't done anything, just slept. We hadn't even kissed yet. He would only kiss my hand, the top of my head, or sometimes my forehead. It was all friendly, we still considered each other as friends. "I will be right back Mer." He left the room leaving me all alone. I walked back to my bed and laid down. I was kind of thankful but still sad that me and Maxon had ended like this. I still loved him and wasn't ready for a new relationship with Killian but when I was with him I felt better. I felt like I was his whole world. I knew how he felt about me for a long time but I had just now come to realize I think I felt the same way. For now we would remain friends until I left the castle at the least. Even then I didn't know if I would ever be ready. Like Aspen, Maxon would always have a place in my heart. I turned on the TV and last night's report was playing. It was Maxon talking about him sending me home. The final three looked quite pleased with themselves and so did Maxon. He wore a smug look on his face and told Gavril "I don't know why I kept her so long." I saw Amberly and she looked at her son with a sad, disappointed face. I clicked the TV off when I heard footsteps approach my room. Killian walked in with two bowls with spoons.

"I have just the thing to make you feel better. Because nothing is better than ice cream in the morning." he said. I could feel my eyes light up and he laughed as he handed me the bowl. It was full of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and fresh strawberry slices. He sat down next to me and we ate and talked.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. He set his bowl down on his lap and smiled as he said, "Black." "No." "What do you mean, No?" "I mean black isn't a color, give me a real answer like orange or something." "Black is too a color! It is the absorption of all the colors combined." "No." "Ugh. Fine, blue." "Why." "It's the color of your eyes." "Oh." "What's your favorite color?" "Brown." "So you're saying black isn't a color but brown is!" "Uh-huh." "Why." "Why what?" "Why is it your favorite color?" "It's the color of yours." "Oh." It was silent for a moment before I asked another question. "Favorite animal?" "Raccoon." "Why?" "Stop asking why! I don't know why I just do." "Just answer the question Killian." "Because it's black." "Uh!" "What about you?" "Cats." "Why?" "Fine I will stop asking why."

MAXON'S POV

I listened to America and Killian talk, it was nice to hear America's voice again. I walked into the room and said, "I need to speak to America for a moment." Killian set his bowl on the table and America looked uncomfortable by my presence. Killian walked past me and shut the door.

"America. I am giving you a place back in the competition. I know last night was...odd. But I want to give us a second chance. I'm sorry."

She shook my head and sharply breathed in. "No Maxon, I can't. I don't want to be here. You are a fool for not even listening to me and you probably wouldn't be here now if Killian hadn't talked to you last night. Go away Maxon, I am going home now." She got out of bed and pulled on a robe. My heart shattered at the thought she didn't want me anymore. She had every right to be but I was not letting her go. "No you're not." I said simply. "It is my competition and I intend on keeping you here. I love you America, and I haven't forced a girl to stay until now. I know we have our troubles. But like I said, let's give us a second chance."

"Second? Maxon we had a second chance. Something is telling me that I am not supposed to be with you. Hell, we have had our fifth, sixth chances. Please don't make me stay." she said exasperated.

"It's Killian isn't it." I said softly. I shook my head and she didn't respond to that, "Maxon let me be. Marry Kriss, she will be a wonderful wife, but not me. Please let me go home. At home, I can start over, away from the selection, Aspen. Please."

"I'm sorry." I said, "I let you go once, I won't make the same mistake again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews, they seriously make my day. I am glad all of you are liking it so far and if not then why are you even here? Alright so this whole drama Maxon trapping America deal is not my true opinion of Maxon. Dear Jesus if Maxon were real I would go and put police tape on him and say back off he's mine. I love Maxon but you know its a story so just roll with it. Bye guys and thanks for reading! Read and Review away!**

Killian's POV

Once Maxon exited America's room he nodded at me and rushed away. I furrowed my brows together, confused at his odd mannerisms. I re-entered America's room and she stood looking right through me with a hand on her chest. I walked over to her and said, "Mer, is everything okay?" She shook her head, speechless and looked up at me, tears welling in her beautiful eyes. Too many times had I seen tears brought their because of Maxon. She finally found her voice and said, "Maxon is keeping me in the competition. He won't let me leave." I took a step backwards and leaned against the wall. She walked over to me and whispered, "I don't want to go back to him Killian. There has to be another way-" I embraced her in a large hug and said, "I know. There is another way, there must be. I will protect you, I promise. I promise." She loosened her muscles a little when I said that and looked up at me. "I will find a way." I assured her. She ducked her head under my chin and I kissed the top of her head. Even if I couldn't be with her romantically, I wouldn't stop trying to win her heart. I knew that we were never romantic to begin with but I was determined to change that.

POV SWITCH TO AMURRRICA (I really like making her name sound weird and stretched out.)

Killian kissed my head left. I was left alone to my room. I decided to get dressed and rang the bells for my maids. If I was in this competition again I needed to go out with a bang. I couldn't stay and try to fight for Maxon. I would do whatever it took to be personally kicked off by his father. But it broke my heart to think I might be leaving Killian by doing so. When my maids arrived they got me into a conservative grey dress and black flats with a simple silver necklace and jewelry. I made my way out of my room once fully ready and down to the gardens. I walked around and roamed the hedges and flowers. I heard deep footsteps behind me and stopped. I turned around to find King Clarkson standing before me. I curtsied and rose, "Hello, your Majesty." He didn't respond but grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the gardens and to his study. "You were supposed to be gone this morning."

"Trust me, your majesty I want to be gone. I want to leave!" I exclaimed. "I hate it here." He slapped me across the face and I could taste the blood from my lip. "Then why aren't you gone?" he growled at me. "Prince Maxon told me I had to stay here. That I was re-invited to participate in the competition. I begged to go but he wouldn't let me." This time the King punched my cheek. The strength of his fist sent me sailing on to the ground. "Get up you filthy liar of a filthy five." he spat. I pulled myself off the ground and the King called Maxon. He arrived within minutes and saw the giant bruise forming on my face, "Are you alright, dear?" He stepped towards me but I stepped backwards.

He turned to the King and said, "You did this. You told me you wouldn't touch her."

"You told me you were sending her home. Now send her home for real now and she will never be touched again." the king spat out. A pang of relief flew over me, I got to go home. "No." What? "No. She is here to stay. I love her."

"But she doesn't love you. Not anymore at least." the king said with a happy grin. Maxon scowled and turned away, offering me a hand. I didn't take it and walked myself out of the room. I made my way back to my room to call my maids to cover up this hideous bruise before Killian could see it. I didn't want him to know I was hurt again. He had picked up too many broken things in my life. I didn't want to burden him with this. I saw Killian emerge from his room with and he smiled when he called my name. I ignored it and fiddled with my key and my door. I quickly opened my door and tried to close it but Killian stopped it. I hung my head low to cover the bruise. "What's wrong? Is it me?" he asked. His voice sounded like a little boy who's dog just died. "No, its not Killian. Just, just go okay? I need a minute." I never looked up at him and he brought a hand to my chin and lifted my head up, "Hey, I know somethings-" he stopped himself when he saw the purple bruise on my jaw. "Who did this?" he said as calmly as he could but I could see the rage building inside him. I put both my hands on his shoulders and said, "I slipped and hit my cheek on the bath tub earlier, no one did this Killian."

He looked at me with a pained expression and said, "Don't lie to me Mer. I can see that was a fist, not a bath tub. I'm not dumb." I shook my head and said, "You can't even do anything about this Killian. It won't matter. I'm fine now." He stared at me doubtfully and then nodded and said, "At least let me get you some ice." He turned away and left and I closed the door. I walked into my bathroom and jumped back when I looked in the mirror. The bruise was alarmingly large and was a mixture of purple, blue, an green. It was awful. I sighed and sat down at the vanity. My maids showed up minutes later and gasped at my face. They didn't ask who because they know the only person who could get away with doing this and who was mean enough to actually do it. Lucy ran downstairs and came back with Killian who had ice and Lucy had a bottle of mustard. "This should do the trick."

She opened the mustard bottle and went towards my face, "Whoa! Why are you going at my face with a bottle of mustard?" I asked questioningly. She smiled and said, "Mustard will help lift the bruise. Trust me, maids secret." (N/A: seriously guys I was in a car crash one time and I had a bruise the size of texas on my leg but my mom but mustard and ice on it and it disappeared the next day. true story.) I allowed her to lather the mustard on my cheek but it stung when she touched it. She then put some ice cubes on my cheek and held it there for a little then pulled away then put it back on, repeating this process for a half an hour. The whole time Killian just stood their and held my hand. Something Maxon should be doing but I couldn't think about him right now. When Lucy stopped her cycle of mustard and ice she smiled. "There you go. Look in the mirror!" She squealed. I walked over to the mirror and sure enough, the bruise almost faded completely. Killian smiled once it was gone but it still hurt for me to smile so I said, "Thank you so much Lucy, Mary, Anne. I nodded towards the door a little and they left, leaving me and Killian alone.

"Please, Mer." he said. I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry but no. Trust me, I'm fine. I'm a big girl, Kil."

"Did you just call me Kil?" I laughed and said, "Maybe."

"You make me sound like a murderer! Kil. There has to be something better than that for a nickname Mer." He laughed loudly and I said, "Hmm. I don't know what do you want me to call you?" "I don't know, anything but Kil!"

"How about, Killi?" I said nervously. "No, that makes me sound like a priss."

"Alright. K." I said. "What is it?" he asked.

"K. That's your new name. So that's how it's going to be. For now. Until I can think of something better to call you."

"How about Killian?" he asked. I smiled and said, "Just Killian works. I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm evil. Sorry this chapter is so evil of me. Mwahahahaha. I have had this chapter written for a really long time and have been trying to find a way to write a story around it. Now I have so enjoy!**

The Rebel Alarm sounded loudly in my room. The first rebel attack since my stay at the palace. Maxon had showed me the safe room entrance and I bolted out of bed and ran to America's room. She had just put on her robe and shoes and was running towards me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the nearest safe room. I let go of her and entered the code to open the door and walked in. I assumed she got in to so I closed the door. "KILLIAN!" she yelled. Rebels grabbed her and the banged a gun over her head, knocking her out. "MER!" The door shut in front of me and I banged at it and pounded the metal door until Queen Amberly walked up to me and said, "Killian. Dear, she will be alright." But I could hear the waiver and insecurity in her voice.

I shook my head and said, "NO SHE WON'T! SHE IS BEING TAKEN AWAY BY REBELS!"

"Son! Do not yell at your Aunt do you hear me boy?" My father said sternly. I nodded and apologized to Aunt Amberly before throwing myself on a cot, trying to think of ways to get to America. I laid with my back on the cot and my arms shielding my face from anything.

"Killian, have you seen America?" Maxon asked me. I unguarded my face and saw him sitting on the cot next to me. There was angst in his voice and then I thought to myself he really did care for America. I don't think he ever did stop caring for her, his anger just got in the way too much. I knew they both still really loved each other, but that wasn't stopping me from being there for America. "You really don't know do you?" I asked. He shook his head and his eyes widened. "She was taken by the rebels. Right in front of me. I was closing the safe room doors thinking she was already in but they must have grabbed her when I was putting the code in."

Maxon's face fell and he whispered, "No." He stood up and covered his mouth with his hand. "You let her get taken. You said you were with her." I shook my head and stood up, "No way Maxon, the blame is not being put on me. I had her and they took her out of my hands, I tried to get to her but the doors closed."

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" Maxon yelled. The entire room looked at us then went back to their own conversations. Thankfully Uncle Clarkson wasn't here to beat the living shit out of Maxon for making such a scene. I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders and said, "Maxon. Do you think I wanted this to happen? Because I don't. I love her. Not like that, as a friend." I lied about the last part, I loved her like I loved Ashley, "I am going to help get her back mate. Once we are let out of this crazy safe box, I will help you find her." He calmed down at my words and nodded his head. I hugged him for a second and then we both sat down on our cots, trying to fine the impossible sleep.

AMERICA'S POV

I woke up with a ringing noise in my ears. I touched the back of my head and felt a large lump from where the gun hit my head. I pulled my fingers back and saw blood on them. Where was I? The cell had a dirt floor and rock walls with the exception of a door on one of them. I couldn't see out of the door but there were little cameras in each corner of the room so they could see me. I sat up from the dirt floor and looked around. There was nothing here but a bucket to which I assumed was for the restroom. I gagged a little at the thought and tried to stand up using the wall. My robe was missing along with my shoes and I was left in my tshirt and shorts that I wore to bed last night. What if it wasn't last night? Was I here for a week, a month?

The door shot open and a large man came into my cell. "Come with me." he grunted. He then grabbed my arm and twisted it before pulling me out of the little cell. I tried not to cry out in pain as he wrenched my arm backwards but a tear managed to escape my eye. Once we reached a new room, he put me in handcuffs that chained me to the wall and my feet barely touched the ground. I tried to fight back as they chained me but with four other men than the first one, it was hard to fight back to that. My hair fell in my face and I shook it back but it never stayed. I waited for a few minutes, alone in the room until a smaller man came in. He smiled maniacally at me and sat in a little desk with a camera on it. He turned it on and spoke while facing the camera to me. I held my head low, not sure how to react to this.

"Hello, Royal Family. I have one of your beloved elite with me here today, so hello America." I didn't respond so he set the camera down on his desk and walked over to me. "Say hello." he repeated. I didn't say anything and he punched my stomach. "Hello." I croaked out.

"Good. Now Royal Family do tell me where the diaries of Gregory Illea are, and I will not hurt your dear America. Okay? But for every day you do not send me the book, she gets... hurt. Got it? When you bring me the book, I will exchange it for your Dear America. Meet me here tomorrow at noon. Exactly." he held a little slip of paper to the camera. "If you don't show up you know what happens! Goodbye." he turned off the little camera and set it down. He unchained me and I fell to the floor. He ended up just locking me in this room instead of taking me back to my old cell. I rubbed my wrists where the cuffs already started to chafe my arms. The door opened and someone set a tray of food down. He slid it across the floor and I scrambled to get to it. I hadn't realized how thirsty and hungry I was until now. On the tray their was a paper cup with water with stale bread roll and some sour grapes. How courteous of them. I dug in to my food and once it was gone I frowned. I wish I had saved a little for later. Oh well, I really needed it. I didn't know what time of day it was but I was really tired so I decided to sleep.

KILLIAN'S POV

I watched the little screen in horror as America was punched in the gut. She never lifted her head up so I couldn't even see how she was. But I knew it was bad, she had been gone for three days and now this little video was put up on every TV screen in Illea. The rebels broadcasted it somehow to be on everywhere. I had been in my room when the video was played and didn't see anything until America got hurt. Her arms looked thinner, and more hollow. They were most likely starving her. Maxon and I had been trying to get leads to find them but we couldn't get anything because there was no word from America until now. I ran to Maxon's study and barged in. He turned off the TV and said, "I was just coming to get you. What are we going to do Killian?"

We went through millions of ideas, ways to get in without giving them the real books from Gregory Illea. "Wait. Maxon. That's it. They want the diaries. So we have to give it to them."

"We went over this Killian, we can't-"

"I know let me finish. We give them diaries. Fake ones. We could make copies of the diaries and give them to them for America. It could work." I said. He sat up a little and then pointed out, "It would take days to replicate them at minimum. We can't have America under those conditions for that long. She has to come home now."

"I know, that's why we meet up with them tomorrow and tell them we have them in a safe room not in the castle and takes a few days to ship them here. When they arrive, we will send them immediately when the fake copies arrive."

Maxon nodded his head and smiled grimly, "That could work. Lets get to it." We ran downstairs and had most of the staff that was on maid duty drop their work. Everyone worked hard all night, all the staff was paid an extra $200 for their extensive work. The next day Maxon, me, and some guards went to the location to meet up with America and the rebels. We arrived to a little abandoned house and walked in to the front room. America was tied to a chair, had a gag and a blindfold on. Her face looked hollow like the rest of her body. We sat down across from her and the rebels at a little table. They undid her blindfold and her eyes were already shut. She was definitely being starved. When she opened her eyes the usually crystal blue sapphires were dull and weak. When she saw us she began talking inaudibly through the gag and tried to weakly pull away from her restraint. The man stood up from next to her and slapped her across the face and tears streamed out of her eyes and down her gray cheeks. "Don't touch her!" I growled at them. They smiled at me and sat. She looked at me longingly and began to cry even more. I tried to soothe her with my eyes but she just silently cried and moved her mouth to what I made out, help.

"You have the diaries." a man said.

"No, but don't act rashly we intend to give them to you. You see, we keep them in a warehouse far away from the castle so they won't be stolen. It will take a couple days for them to get here but I swear, you will get them. Just don't hurt her. I will give you 100,000 in cash. If you feed her properly and stop abusing her."

The men looked at each other and then the leader said, "I will take that offer. Gladly. But if I don't have the diaries in two days, she will get...raped." he said with an evil grin. Maxon swallowed largely and said, "They will be here. But if America is returned to me, harmed in any way, and she isn't looking better than this, I will not give you the diaries."

America looked up at Maxon with a hurt face and even I glared a little at him, no matter the condition I would have taken her, held her, and protected her. "Can I talk to her?" I asked them. They all looked at me like I was stupid but I repeated, "I just want to make sure she's okay."

The leader squinted his eyes and undid her gag and handcuffs. She ran over to me and cried into my shoulder. "Get me out of here Killian." she whispered while she sobbed. I held her close to me and said, "I will, I promise." I kissed her hair and she hugged Maxon. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. Then they took her back. She was put in a car and they drove away after we had gone. We rushed home and began to work hard, making diaries. We made the three replicas with changed information over the next two days. On the second day we met up at the house and America was there, looking a little better than better. Her face looked fuller like she had a proper meal and her eyes looked a little brighter. We handed them the fake diaries and waited. They flipped through a couple pages in each book and looked up at us then shoved America over. She tripped into my arms and I lifted her up off the ground. She grabbed the lapel of my jacket and pulled herself closer to me. We ran to the car and put her in. Maxon held her for a little before she eventually drifted back to me. She didn't say anything to either of us, she just sat there.

"I owe you both a thank you. Thank you for never stopping. I love you guys." she finally whispered. Tears leaked out from her eyes. Maxon said, "You're welcome, my dear. Anything for you." She smiled and hugged his side and rested there. The two started talking, "America I am so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to stay, its just. I love you so much and I can't imagine a life of you hating me. If you still want to go you can." She didn't respond for a second then looked at me. I nodded my head at her and she said, "I need time to think Maxon." He nodded and she looked at me again. She scooted over to me and hugged my side. "You okay Mer?"

"Other than the fact I was held hostage by psychopathic rebel people for nearly a week, yeah. I'm good." She laughed. "Killian." she whispered. "We need to talk when we get back to the palace. Alone." I nodded and she sat in between us, I think feeling conflicted on which boy who loved her to be with. We finally arrived to the palace and America and Maxon went into her room. I left for mine and waited until I got a note from her.

_Killian, we need to talk about some stuff. meet me in 20 minutes, in the gardens? ~Mer_


	8. Chapter 8

America's POV

I sent out the note to Killian just before Maxon came out of my restroom. "We need to talk America." he said weakly. We both sat down in chairs on my balcony and he continued, "Ever since Killian came in town, we have been falling apart America. I can't help but feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Maxon, I love you. Very much. Honestly you had been ignoring me for weeks before Killian came here. When he came, he became the shoulder to cry on because I would go to him for help when we fought. Then, when anything went wrong like the elite did something or I missed family, I would go to him. I don't think I realized I had stopped seeing you as much for help. I also think I didn't want to put any more weight on your shoulders. You are so busy, all the time. I didn't want to hurt you anymore." I choked out. Maxon slung an arm around me and said, "America. I love you and I need to know if you have feelings for Killian."

"I don't know. I think I do, but they aren't as powerful as the ones I have for you. But I know he loves me a lot. He told me. And if I am not selected as your bride, Maxon I have to say I would happily be with Killian." I said. He looked pained at my words but nodded. "You have to understand Maxon, it's hard to be dating someone, but you really aren't. Because you are already with 3 other people other than me. So when I feel conflicted with that, yes I do go to Killian for support. That's why I think I love him at all, I'm his. Only his. And it makes me feel special. Everyone wants that. You know?"

"Yeah. I guess I do understand." he said simply. "Do you still want to stay here?" He sounded hopeful and I looked at him and said, "Like I said, I need time Maxon. You really hurt me. I need time to figure out more than what I want but what I need. What's best for me. Look Maxon, I have to go. I am meeting with someone soon and I have to talk to someone else before hand. See you later okay?"

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need anything, I mean you just got home from an abduction and you already have meetings with people."

"Yeah, I'm fine Maxon." I smiled and he left the room with me but I walked over and knocked on Kriss's door. She opened it up and said, "America, come in. How are you doing?"

"Good, I got back today but I am fine. I really need to talk to you Kriss." She nodded and led me over to her balcony. We sat down and I said, "Do you ever feel like Maxon isn't completely yours? Like you have to constantly be winning his heart in order to get attention? It's not normal to feel that way when you're falling in love right? Tell me I'm not crazy."

"America I feel the exact same way. It gets so tiring trying to get his attention. And when you do it's interrupted by something or someone. I'm ready for this all to be over. I can't handle it anymore."

I sighed in relief, glad to know someone felt the same way I did. "Do you love him Kriss?"

"I do. With all my heart. I don't what I am going to do if I don't get chosen. I don't think I will ever move on. I already have a line of people waiting for my hand in marriage if I don't get chosen. Mother sends me letters every time someone else comes asking for their blessing. I want to marry Maxon. I actually know him now. At first I loved the idea of being Maxon's. Now I actually love him, you now?"

"Yeah. If I were to go home, would you be sad Kriss?"

"Of course I would be sad America. But I think you already know that I would be happy to be with step closer to Maxon.".

I nodded and said, "Thank you Kriss. I know this was a very short meet up but I really needed to hear that. I have to go but, thank you." She looked a little shocked at the abrupt ending of our talk but showed me to the door. I walked away to the gardens and found Killian already waiting for me by a little fountain. He offered me his arm and I leaned on him as we walked around. "Killian, Maxon wants me to stay. He is giving me the choice of staying and leaving. I don't know if I should stay because I don't fully love him like I used to but if I leave I don't want to break his heart. And you. Killian one way or another I am losing you. It kills me to think about that."

"You won't lose me, Mer. No matter what. I promise. If I have to stay here until the end of the selection with you, so be it. But if you leave and need me I will stay too. I promise I will always be here for you." he said looking into my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes made me melt and I hugged him, escaping into him. "What should I do?" I asked with my face pressed against his chest. He laughed and said, "What?" I looked up at him with tears welled up in my eyes and said, "What should I do?" I wiped the tears away and said, "I am _so_ sick of crying."

"I am not going to tell you what to do Mer. But I will tell you to go with your gut feeling. If that means staying here and fighting for him do it. America, you may already know this but I have to say it again, I love you. Do what is right. Don't let me get in the way." He kissed my forehead and it sent my stomach into an eruption of butterflies.

"Thanks. Actually, everyone but you has an opinion on what I should do. Maxon, the King, Kriss. Me. It's actually nice to have someone want what I want. I thought maxon most of all would understand. He didn't. He doesn't say what he means but it's implied he wants me to stay. With you I can't figure it out. But keep think I'm going to stay. For a little while more at least. See if it goes better. Are you okay with that?" I looked up with a concerned face at him and he put a hand under my chin and smiled. "As long is it makes you happy, Mer. Need an escort to dinner?" I laughed and nodded.

"I could use a nice meal. Even after y'all made that deal the food was garbage." I laughed out. Killian looked down at me with a stone face and said, "What? Are you okay? We need to get some food in you now." I shook my head said, "No Killian, I'm fine, I can wait for dinner for fifteen minutes." I tugged his arm lightly and kept walking.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" I asked.

"You make it sound like you were on vacation Mer." He said while opening the dining hall door.

"Oh yes, I was relaxing on the beach drinking out of a coconut with an umbrella." I joked. We both cracked up but tried to pull ourselves together as we walked in. We took our seats next to each other and chatted through the meal.

Maxon's POV

I watched America and Killian walk in together laughing. She looked good next to him. I missed her even more when she was with someone else. Jealousy rose inside me and my knuckles turned white as they shared inside jokes and laughs. Part of me made me want to take her away from him but I knew that would make her pull back from me even more. I had to let her go and wait for her to come to me. She looked over at me and smiled and tugged her ear. I tugged back and an inevitable grin spread across my face. My mother smiled and raised her eyebrows at me so I just went back to my meal. One by one the elite started to leave as well as my relatives until Killian hugged America goodbye and left. She walked slowly over to me and said, "I decided to stay. I want to give us another chance. But Maxon. If it doesn't work, promise me you would let me go if I wanted to."

"Okay." I said grinning. I ran over to her and swept her off the spin her around. She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Wanna go on a walk in the gardens with me? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I would love to. Can we stop by my room I need a jacket."

"Of course." I led her back to her room. We grabbed a sweater and headed out to the gardens. We walked around the gardens talking about the stuff she missed like drama between elite, and more. She shivered and I said, "Do you want my jacket? It's really cold?" Without waiting for an answer I took off my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled and said, "Let's just go inside, Max, this December weather is too cold for me."

She began walking towards the doors and I stopped her, "Did you just call me Max?" Her eyes widened and a big smile covered her face. She ran away to the doors but wasn't nearly as fast as I was. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I spun her around and her cheeks and nose we're rosy. I kissed thetip of her nose and she laughed. The cold made her breath all foggy and she stuck her tongue out at me before she ducked down out of my arms and ran away. She went into the palace door and I followed her in. I walked in and she was gone. I looked to my left and right and said, "America?"

Suddenly arms were thrown around my face and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" she laughed.

"Mother?" I joked. "No!" She laughed and I turned around. She laced her arms around my neck and kissed me gently on the lips. She smiled and said, "I have to get to bed now. Good night."

"Good night. I miss nights like this." I said. She looked down and said, "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for sticking around and reading! I hope you are enjoying the story as much I am! Review for ideas or critiques please!

America's POV

It was the first day back in the women's room since I had been abducted and Queen Amberly had called me and the rest of the elite over to her after lunch. "Ladies, because of the more violent attacks lately on the palace, we are going to be taking a trip, but there is a catch. The whole trip is a challenge, every day you will have mini challenges. At the end of the trip, one of you will be eliminated. Leaving Maxon to his top three, from there he will choose his bride on Christmas day. Even after the elimination we will be staying at this palace. We are going to the Palace Of Scotland! We will be leaving with the royal family that has been visiting to return the favor. Now go pack your bags, we leave for Scotland tomorrow!" She said happily.

I flew out of the room and ran to Killian's door. I rapped my fist on his door and said, "Killian! Open up! Quick!" He opened the door and said, "What's wrong?" I threw my arms around his neck and it took less than a second to wrap his around my waist. "What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong! In fact everything's right!" I said and smiled. He set me down and I rambled on about, "Yeah, all the elite are going back to Scotland with your family until the selection's over! We don't have to be without each other, everything is perfect."

His eyes lit up like the stars and he said, "Really?"

"Of course! And I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the plane? I really don't want to sit with the elite and god forbid I sit alongside Maxon and his parents on a plane ride. So I guess I'm stuck with you." I joked and playfully punched his arm. He smiled and said, "I would love to. If it's my last option you know I would rather sit by that model friend of yours, but if I must."

I smiled up at him and said, "Wanna watch a movie? I'm really in the mood for a good comedy."

"Don't you have to pack?" He reminded me. "Oh. I guess. Maybe later?" I said hopefully. "Sure Mer." I beamed up at him and he said, "Actually, I have to finish packing as well so just send a note to me if you're still up for that movie later."

"Kay, see ya Killian." I said with a smile. I walked back over to my room and was met by maids who were already busily packing my clothes. "Hey guys!" I squealed. They all giggled and joined me in a group hug. "Are all of y'all packed?"

"Of course, America. We have known about this for several days so we already packed and made several new dresses for your stay."

"You mean, our stay!" We all jumped up and down but quickly got back to work and packed jewelry, makeup, dresses, shoes, and more. I had just gotten in my bath tub when a loud knock rung through the room. Lucy went and answered the door. "Hello your Majesty. She is kind of busy at the moment."

"Please, it's urgent." Lucy came into my bathroom and she said, "He really needs to talk to you, he won't leave. Here." She grabbed a towel and I dried myself off before putting on my robe. "Come in." I said awkwardly. Maxon walked in and blushed before making eye contact with me. His eyes strayed from mine a couple times but he finally said, "America. Look, um, I don't really know how to say this other than the utter truth. I'm really sorry, but your older sister Kenna, she died while giving birth to your niece. I am so sorry." I covered my mouth with my hand and tears started flooding my cheeks. "What?" I said to myself. Maxon hugged me tightly but I asked if I could be alone. He understood and left me alone to cry on my bed. I changed into a t-shirt and long pajama pants and then cried into my pillow. There was a small knock on my door before it opened. Killian walked in with a tray of food and smiled sadly. He set it down and let me cry into his chest. How many times had I been in this situation? Killian held me and didn't even talk, he just held me until I finally spoke up. "You still okay for a movie?"

"Yeah, but I also wanted to let you know something good did come out of this. You're an aunt. She had a little girl and named it Astra before she passed." I looked up at him and smiled, "Really? I have a niece." Killian wiped away my tears and said, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Something happy. Or sad. So I have an excuse to cry." I said softly. "You do have an excuse to cry Mer." he said with caring eyes.

"I have come to you too many times crying Killian. I'm sorry. If any day you have a sob story about your life to tell me, I'd be more than happy to take that burden. I have put too many of mine on you."

"It's okay. That's what friends are for."

ON THE PLANE

He looked out the window and saw the blue ocean. "Hey, Mer, look. Your eyes look like the ocean right now." I looked over from my book and out the window. "No, the ocean looks much more beautiful and clear. I have bags and dark circles from crying so much."

"I'd beg to differ. Your eyes are gorgeous." He said truthfully. I blushed a little and looked out at the isle. "Thanks. Be right back, I have to pee really badly." I unbuckled my seat belt and got up. It felt nice to stretch my legs. I walked slowly up to the bathrooms when I heard Celeste and Elise talking, "She is such a slut." Elise said.

"I know right! She tells Maxon they are just friends but I see the way he looks at her. He is always kissing her forehead and stuff like that." I stopped and listened more, "Totally, such a whore. She even had the nerve to ditch Kriss to sit next to him." "But who can blame her. Killian is hot. I would let him do me on the plane right now." Celeste cackled. I took a step back but then Celeste turned around and said, "America, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." I whispered. I walked back to my seat, forgetting all about having to use the restroom. Maxon looked at me and walked over to me. We sat down in empty seats and he said, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm... a whore... for hanging out with Killian?" I whispered. He looked at me with a shocked expression and said, "I don't love it but I know he wouldn't try and pursue you while I'm here for you. But I would never think of you as... that. Where did you even get that idea?"

It took a minute to find my voice before saying, "Celeste and Elise were talking about me being a whore for hanging out with him. We are just friends I swear, I know he feels more for me but I won't feel the same for him until you stop feeling for me."

"I know. I am going to take care of them don't worry. I can't kick them off, not now. But trust me, this changes the game."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, so the only things I need to say are thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, and the song you will be reading about is mine, very original and written by me. Sorry if it sucks. If it does just don't even talk about it I tried, I'm not a musician don't judge me. Anywho... Enjoy~**

America's POV

We finally landed at the palace. This one was much, much grander. It was at least twice as large as Maxon's castle and the architecture was stunning. I looked at Killian as we walked to the main doors and said, "You live here?"

"Yeah." he said simply. I looked at him with wide eyes and he said, "What?"

"You could fit a billion of my old houses inside this one." I said softly. The thought of home made me miss everyone so much, especially Kenna. The fact that she died made my heart ache. I wanted to be home so bad, to see my family, even for a minute. Killian must have sensed something was wrong so he tugged my arm when Queen Amberly called for all the elite to join her. He kissed my hand good bye and left to his room I suppose. Or to do princely things that had to be done here.

"Ladies, your first mini challenge starts now. But here is the catch ladies, every week at the report and end of each mini challenge, we will tally up the amount of votes you get. Over the next three weeks there will be three mini challenges and whoever can rack up the most points wins. The prize has not been decided yet but the loser will be sent home. Maxon will have a small say in who goes home only if he disagrees strongly to who would be leaving. Now for the first challenge. You will prepare a project about various things in your life, your caste, your family, jobs you do, hobbies, your relationship with Maxon, the selection's impact on you, all about you. You will present this project however you like. I do recommend making it unique though." Queen Amberly said. "Your presentations are due by the report. Good luck." With that she walked away and Silvia led us to our guest rooms which had convenient little cards on the door stating who's room was who's.

I walked into the grand room and dropped my bag when I walked in. My room alone had a king sized bed, a little fire place with a sofa and chair around it and a TV, and balcony as well as a little table for eating meals or having tea. The bathroom was the size of my living room at my old house and it had a shower, tub, toilet, sink, all the necessary items but the tub was a Jacuzzi and the shower had little pockets that let out steam, like a sauna. I was amazed. Someone knocked on my door and I said, "Come in!"

Killian strolled in and said, "Is the room to your liking?" He sounded worried, like I wouldn't like it all. "Are you kidding me? I love it! This is the fanciest place I have ever stayed in. You call this a guest suite?"

His face lightened up, happy with my response and said, "Well, no. Yours is much nicer than the rest of the elite but since I have connections being prince and all I wanted to treat you to something really nice." I hugged him and said, "This is beautiful Killian, but you didn't have to do this for me. I shared a room the size of that bathroom with two sisters for years! I could have lived with a normal guest room."

"Like I said, I wanted to treat you." he said sweetly. I tilted my head to the side and said, "I know this may sound stupid, but... how do you light a fireplace?"

He laughed and said, "Really?"  
"Stop it! I lived without one for countless years then my maids always did it and their plane is late and now I'm getting cold." I said like a little kid, stomping my foot on the ground. He laughed again and turned a little nob on the side of the fireplace and flames lit up inside. "Now I feel extremely stupid." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and sat down in front of the fire and Killian said, "Do you want a hot chocolate? I am gonna go and grab one from the kitchens real quick."

"Ooh yes please and a cookie if possible?" I asked. He nodded and jogged out of the door. I shut it and quickly changed out of my fancy dress into long sleeved flannel pajamas. I kept on my undergarments since Killian was here and tied my hair in a big bun on top of my head. I saw that my piano, violin, and guitar made it over seas and I grabbed my violin. I began to warm up my hands and played an old song I wrote a couple years ago. It played itself easily and I sighed in relief, happy that I still remembered it. "That was great. I didn't know you could play like that. I always saw the instruments in your room but, man. That was beautiful. " Killian said in the door frame. I smiled at him and thanked him. I took a sip of my cocoa before returning to my violin. "Do you mind if I stay? And listen. It is very soothing."

"Sure." I said. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. I began to play the slow song again, trying to perfect it. I played it over and over, until the calluses on my hands started to get irritated. I set down the violin and walked over to the couch. Killian was sleeping, his chest rose and fell in steady movements. He looked so peaceful, so cute when he was asleep. There was a boyish look to him that I usually didn't see when he was asleep, his dark hair fell over his eyes and long legs stretched over the end of the couch. I sat down on the chair and began to write my song. I tried incorporating my family, my caste, Maxon, and Killian into my lyrics. It was tough, it took me hours of singing out, writing and erasing lyrics to try and make it all make sense. The fact that my presentation was a song already showed my job, hobbies, and it made my presentation unique. It was perfect. My door opened up and Maxon walked in and smiled at me. "You sounded beautiful. I heard you through the door. Oh..." he saw Killian asleep on my couch. I waived my hand as if it was nothing and kissed Maxon's cheek. "Thank you. I am trying to figure out my presentation for the report. It's going to be a song I figured out."

"Really? Wow, that's a little ambitious for a mini challenge."

"I really want to show them what I got. Don't worry I wrote the violin piece years ago and have had much time to make it sound flawless. I am writing the lyrics down now. I can't really sing and play violin at the same time yet so I was thinking of doing a voice over on a video with the violin. The video would be pictures of me, my family, my house, things I do, love, Killian, all my other friends, and maybe even you if you let me. I think I would play the violin's music in the actual video and sing live for the audience. It will show them two talents at once without actually multi-tasking and it would show all about me. Wow that's a lot to do. Can I borrow a camera?" I said quickly.

He put firm hands on my shoulders and said, "Of course you can and the idea sounds lovely. I can't wait to see how it all comes together. But darling, chill out. It's only the first day and you still have a whole week left to film and edit this. You are doing fine." he looked around at my room and said, "This room is much nicer than the rest of the elite. It is almost as nice as my room in fact. Are you in the right room?"

"Yeah, Killian said being prince here, he made some connections and gave me a nicer room. Nice right?" I said.

"Really nice." he said. "Wait, I don't even have a fireplace! Ugh. Well I guess it gives me an excuse to visit. To snuggle up together at the fireplace. Well I just wanted to drop in and check on you. I better check on the rest of the elite. Night my dear." He kissed me softly before leaving the room. I shut my door and Killian shot up at the noise. "Who's there?" he said fiercely.

"Just me. Sorry, I shut the door I didn't mean to wake you." I said. I had never seen this fierce side of him and he must of sensed my fear because he immediately said, "I'm sorry. I was having a night mare and I woke up in a place that wasn't my room I got a little freaked out." I shook my head and hugged him, "It's okay. I'm sorry you had a night mare. I think you need rest Killian you look awfully tired." I suggested. He nodded rubbed his eyes then said good night. He seemed weird as he left but I shook it off and went back to song writing. It was going to be a long night.

America's POV DAY OF THE REPORT

I was dressed in a dark purple gown nearly the shade of maroon. It had long sleeves a deep neckline in the shape of a 'u' and the fabric was velvety. It was very tight along my corset area and then fanned out at my hips. My jewelry was a simple golden chain necklace with a singular pearl pendant hanging off of it. I had pearl earrings, a pearl bracelet and pearl hair pins that held my hair up in an elegant twist. My makeup was minimal and I had on heels but you couldn't see them because the dress was so long. My maids touched up my hair before I took a seat on the couch where the report was being filmed. I sat next to Kriss, away from all the other girls. I didn't even want to look at them after what they said about me.

Celeste was up first and she presented about herself through a mini play. It was really unique and I was kind of mad her presentation was so good but the content was bad. She talked too much about the modeling industry and her life being a two and how much Maxon loved her. When she finished I clapped softly but was more nervous than anything for my own presentation. Elise walked up to the podium and made a small speech with a poster to guide her along. It was a nice and sweet but so boring. Kriss finally went up and showed her story of getting here and her life now through a little book she made. It was creative and cute.

After each presentation Gavril, who had flown up with us to host the Report in Scotland, he would talk to the girl who presented and would ask about the process of making it and the story behind it in simpler words. "America. It's your turn."

POV SWITCH TO KILLLLLLIAAAAN!

America looked stunning as she walked up to the little microphone. I was seated in the audience with my family and a large screen was lowered behind America. She then looked out at the audience and said, "Hey guys, for my presentation I will be singing my story through a song. Now bear with me because it won't be a word for word translation of a story into a song but more of a metaphorical piece. Enjoy. She nodded at some man offstage and a slideshow started behind her. The sound of her sweet violin played as pictures of me, Maxon, Kriss, her family, and her played. She then began to sing;

_"I know it's hard, _

_To get through all these rocky situaaaaaations..._

_I know it's hard,  
_

_To have faith in something, _

_when the woooooorld, is crashing down..._

_Just keep your head up, _

_And don't you worry, _

_I am right here,_

_Lean on me__..._

_Because baby, you kno-ow,_

_Sometimes..._

_The Sun Shines through the rain. _Her violin sped up the tempo and began to play from a slow tune to a happy and upbeat one.

_Ooooooh, you will make it by,_

_Just hold on my hand, _

_and take a leap of faith,_

_hold on to me,_

_hold your head up high,_

_just know, just kno-ow..._

_I am right here, _

_lean on me,_

_take my hand, _

_and just believe,_

_cause baby, _

_don't you knoooooooooow._

_sometimes, _

_The sun shines through the raiiiiiiiiiin."_

The audience all stood up and clapped and cheered. She curtsied to the audience and made her way back to her seat. "Wow." Gavril said "That was amazing Lady America, please tell us how you go the idea to do this."

"Well, when Queen Amberly said to have a creative presentation I immediately thought music. It's what I'm best at."

"Obviously." Gavril said. He and the audience shared a laugh before America moved on, "Well I also knew that singing a song wouldn't send across the message the Queen wanted us to. She said to make it personal, make it about us and the people in our lives. So I decided that my violin would do nicely as music to accompany the pictures of the people I love the most."

The audience clapped and then Gavril said, "Yes, well I did see one person in particular quite a few times, is it Prince Killian?"

"Yes it is-" she began but Gavril interrupted and said, "What relation is he to you?"

"Well, Killian is my best friend. My right hand man and my shoulder to cry on. We met when he came visiting Illea and the Royal Family and we have been close ever since. I couldn't of ever asked for a better friend to have by my side."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, totally off the topic of what you are about to read, do any of y'all watch once upon a time? Well if you do I just finished season 3 finale and oh my god what is Elsa doing here?! I am soooo excited! Frozen forever. Oops. Spoiler alert. Oh well if you watch it really doesn't spoil much. Bye and read and review!~**

America's POV

The report had just ended and Queen Amberly called all of the elite over to her. "Ladies, fantastic job tonight. All of your presentations were great. You will find out at lunch tomorrow the scores. Now, remember if you placed lower than you liked, you have two more opportunities to raise score. Might I remind you that the lowest scoring person will be sent home. Scores are determined by the amount of votes you get from the audience. You will also be finding out your next challenge tomorrow as well. Have a good night ladies."

Maxon appeared where his mother stood and smiled, "That was a great show ladies, would you mind if I speak to America alone?"

"Yes, Your highness." They all said and walked away. "That was a gorgeous performance. My favorite part was when the picture of you and me walking in the snow back at the palace. It was so beautiful." He said.

I smiled at him and said, "Me too." Really my favorite part was the photo of Killian and I with whipped cream mustaches from our hot cocoa. I smiled at the memory and Maxon said, "What?"

"Nothing." I said. "So what's up?" He put an arm around my waist and said, "Do you want to go and see a movie?"

"What?! A movie how lame! It is so beautiful outside and you want to see a movie!" I gestured out the window to the snow falling on the already covered grounds. I tugged his hand and said, "Let's go!"

"America, I can't. You can't. We can't. Did you not remember the rules Queen Alison stated? No going outside once it's dark. There are rebels here too.".

"Okay." I said, he heard the disappointment in my voice and said, "Maybe tomorrow?" I nodded and he took me back to my room. "You should get some sleep anyways, you have a long day ahead of you!"

"Really?" I asked. My eyes lit up and he smiled as he pulled my covers up to my chin like a little kid. "Really. Good night." He kissed my forehead and turned off the light, letting me drift into a very needed sleep.

IN THE WOMENS ROOM (still in Scotland.)

"Congratulations America, Your song took first place with 600 votes. Kriss took second with 196 votes, Celeste took third with 142, and Elise took fourth with 62. Now the next challenge!" Queen Amberly clapped her hands and said, "Now your next challenge is to design your own gown for the report and gala this Friday. You will have no help or input from your mwids. They will make the actual dress but you must design it all on your own as well as the make up, hair, jewellery, and shoes. Now I know you can't make those but you will decide. I know it sounds simple but trust me, when you have to figure out all the measurements, it gets a little trickier. Now I suggest you get to designing, remember, absolutely no help from your maids will be allowed. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." We all said in unicen. I walked to my little seat in the corner of the women's room and looked out the window. Snow blanketed the outdoors and the red roses stood out in the winter wonderland. A little lightbulb clicked in my head and I started sketching my dress. It didn't hurt that I had a little artistic ability because of me being a five. I knew that most of the girls would go for ball gown look because it is an easy gown to design so I went for a tighter look. It was going to be a white long sleeved gown that was skin tight all the way down my body until my mid-thigh, then it had a slit down my side so I could walk. I made it have small sparkles all over the bottom and then it would slowly deteriorate with the amount of sparkles until the very top which would be plain white. It looked a little wedding-y so I looked back out the window for more inspiration. The roses, red. I drew a simple red ribbon belt that tied into a large bow in the back. The back of the dress would droop down low to the middle of my back.

"Wow. That looks amazing." Queen Amberly said. I looked up and said, "Thank you. I'm quite pleased as well. Now I have to figure out my jewelry. I want it minimal."

She smiled at me and sat down next to me. "Look America. Maxon has been telling me about you, how you wanted to go home earlier and how he kept you. I am sorry for that but I also want to tell you to please stay. You are good for my son. He has been happiest when ever he is with you. Please fight for him.".with that she got up and started visiting other girls.

I did want to stay for Maxon. I really did, but I also didn't know if I had feelings for Killian. I loved him as a friend and new he loved more than that but until I am eliminated I won't start feeling for him more than that. But did I want a life with Killian. The thought of being his dear made me smile whereas with Maxon, I knew he would always have feelings for the rest of the elite. I knew that because that was the only reason why he hadn't picked his wife. I shook the thou ghost thoughts out of my head and went ahead into picking my jewelry.

I decided on wearing over-sized pearls, ones that are larger than my ear lobes and they sparkled with glitter. I had nothing else planned on wearing for jewelry and I moved on to hair. I decided on an elegant bun leaving some curls hanging to frame my face. I then thought about my makeup. Clear shimmer dust to swipe across my eyelids and winged black liner with same mascara. I decided on minimal blush but a bright red lipstick to match my belt. Ooh and matching red heels.

I finished my sketch and looked around. I was alone in the room and it was dark outside. What time was it? I took my sketches and walked out to my room. I jiggled the key and opened my door. "Hey, Mer!" Killian called out. "Hey it's nearly time for dinner, would you want me to escort you there?"

"Sure, let me just set down my sketches real quick."

"Ooh can I see them?" He said curiously. He leaned over me to try and sneak a peak but I pressed them against my chest screamed away but he towered over me. "No! I want it to be a surprise!" I squealed. I ran into my room, set them on my desk and grabbed my shawl. Killian held out his arm and I took it, allowing him to take me to dinner. I sat down next to Killian at the table and King Clarkson glared at me.

He made it clear that he didn't want me sitting next to the Royal family of Scotland but Killian insisted I sit with him. "Do you want to do anything after dinner?" I asked. "Want to go outside?" He asked.

I dropped my spoon slowly and smiled as I said, "I thought we can't go outside at night." He shook his head at me and said, "You can't go outside at night without a guard. And to get a guard to go outside, you have to live here. Well today must be your lucky day because, well, I live here." He smirked and continued with his soup.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. I took my a sip of my tea and raised my eyebrows. He set his napkin on the table and we both stood up then walked to our rooms to get our coats and gloves on. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck as well as putting on some leggings and boots on under my dress. I walked out of my room and Killian stood there, bundled up in two coats, a hat, gloves, a scarf, and boots. I laughed when I saw him and he said, "You won't be laughing when you get cold Mer." I narrowed my eyes at him and ran to the nearest garden doors with him. The guards opened the doors for us and we stepped outside. The snow crunched under my feet and I plopped down on the ground and started making snow angels. Killian looked at me with furrowed brows and I stopped and glared at him, "Have you never made a snow angel?" He shook his head and I pulled his hand down. He sat on the ground and I told him, "Just waive your arms and legs against the snow and get up." He did so and when we both stood we looked at our angels. Mine looked like a baby's compared to his tall one. We both laughed and he asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Okay." I said. I could feel my face beginning to get rosy from the cold as I pressed snow together to form three balls. One of the guards went and got us some charcoal for eyes and his smile and a carrot for his nose. We got some twigs from his garden and put on my scarf and Killian's hat on it. We then had the guards take a picture of us with our little snowman. "Shouldn't we name it?" I said.

"Sure, what do you think?"

"Have you ever seen Frozen?"

"Yeah. My sister and I used to watch it when we were little. You want to name it Olaf?"

"Yup. I never saw it until the selection. My family never had enough money to see movies let alone get food on the table three times a day. Never mind, I shouldn't talk about it, I don't want to make you, uncomfortable or anything."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." he said simply. I looked up at him and he had a genuine look of care on his face. Snow started falling down again and Killian said, "Let's go inside now, its getting late and colder."

POV SWITCH TO KILLIAN

"Yeah." she said. Now that I said it, she looked like she was freezing, and we were quite far from the palace doors. I didn't realize we wandered off so far. The wind started blowing fiercely and I struggled to walk against it. Shivers racked down her spine and her face had gone a rather blue shade. "America are you alright?" The wind blew her back a little and she landed on the ground, hitting her head on a small water fountain. "America!" I bent down and picked her body up. She had been knocked out cold, literally. I tried running against the snow storm but it was useless, it was as if I was trying to be slow. "Ow." She moaned in my arms. She touched the back of her head and winced. "Why am I such a klutz?" I finally reached the doors and went inside. "I don't know Mer." I laughed. I took her back to her room and set her on the couch and made a fire. I wrapped her up in a blanket and took off her wet coat and boots. She snuggled into the couch and said, "You are too good to me Kil."

"I thought I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound like a murderous person." She sighed and closed her eyes and I could tell she was getting drowsy.

"No it doesn't."

"Well even if it doesn't sound evil it does sound silly. What if I called you Ames?"

"Hey! My sister May calls me that!"

"At least it doesn't sound murderous."

She laughed and whispered, "Love you too Killian."


	12. Chapter 12

America's POV

It was the morning of the report and Maxon hadn't even talked to me all week. If he wanted me to win and be his bride so badly and if he claimed he truly loved me, why didn't he ever see me? I laid in bed and thought to myself about Killian and Maxon. Being with Killian was as easy as breathing, it came naturally and I never worried about anything else when I was with him. But Maxon and I had a special bond no one but us would quite understand. The tricky part wasn't finding out who I loved more because I loved them both for different reasons; the hard part was choosing who would be better for me. One way or another I would be Queen of a country, go figure.

"Miss," Lucy said, "You missed breakfast, and you have been in bed for 14 hours since last night. You need to get up and take a look at the final product."

"Its ready?" I shot up. "Yes it is. But you have to check it to make sure there isn't anything you want to change last minute." "Of course, where is it?" I had put my life into this dress this past week and had done everything in my position to make sure it was absolutely perfect. I chose the fabric, gave them the measurements, personally ordered earrings, shoes, and makeup. I had everything set up to a t and nothing was going to go wrong. Mary and Anne walked into my suite with a dress bag. They laid it out on to the bed and unzipped the bag with gushing smiles on their faces. I pulled out the dress and sighed in happiness. It was perfect. "You guys, this is beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"You designed it, quite nicely might I add." Anne said. I smiled and squealed, "Let's try it on!" I took off my nightgown and slipped into the shimmering white dress. It fit perfectly. It was snug but didn't cut off my breathing. It was perfect! Mary tied the bow in the back and clapped her hands together. "You look like a Christmas present! But prettier!" Lucy sighed.

"Thanks guys!" I said, we all had a group hug but was shortly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Maxon. Can I come in?" without waiting for an answer he opened the door and I screamed and dove under the covers. His eyes widened and he shielded his eyes. "I'm sorry, should I come back later..."

"No it's okay come in. Sorry I was in my gown for tonight I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh." He uncovered his eyes and shut the door behind him. "I was just checking in on you. You weren't at breakfast so I got worried."

"So now the only reason why you visit me anymore is if I miss a meal. Wow. Nice thing to hear that be the first thing you said to me in days." I said coolly. My maids dismissed themselves and looked out the window.

"America-"

"No its okay. It's not like I get lonely or anything but hey-"

"America stop! Just because I'm not back at home doesn't mean I still don't have work." he ran his hands through his hair and I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry America. I have been really stressed out this past week. The war in New Asia is ending now but I have to make countless decisions and write a treaty." He sighed and covered his eyes. I got up, bundled in my blanket and hugged him, "No I'm sorry Maxon. I shouldn't be one to say things like that. I just missed you I guess."

"Do you want to do something?" he asked out of the blue. I looked up at him and said, "Sure. Like what?"

"A movie, here? Somewhere my father won't find me and harass me into doing more work on my lunch hour. We can order lunch in here if you like." I looked at the clock and it said 1:34. Had I really been in bed that long? "Sure. Sounds great."

FAST FORWARD TO THE REPORT CUZ THAT'S ALL I REALLY CARE ABOUT (in killian's pov)

Tonight, my family and I were invited to be interviewed with the elite on the report. Honestly, I couldn't care less about being interviewed, I just wanted to sit with America and see her in the dress she designed. I straightened my tie and then moved on to fix my little brother's ties. My sister was having her makeup touched up when I walked up to her. "Hey Jessie."

"Hello. What do you want?" She asked while looking at me through the mirror she was sitting in front of. "Is it normal to kiss someone's forehead... in a... friendly... way, I suppose?" She looked at me like I was crazy until I finished and said, "It depends. You kiss my forehead all the time I guess its kind of normal for you. But this isn't about me. How close are you with her."

"Very." "Well I guess its...okay." She responded vaguely. "Look Killian, if its America you keep going after, stop. She is in a _contest_ for someone else's hand in matrimony. I don't want _her_ to break _your_ heart if she gets chosen. I care too much about you little brother."

"By one minute." I whispered before saying, "Thanks. But I won't stop fighting. I know this is a rocky situation but you don't get it Jessie. I know you want what is best for me but I can't stay away from her. And when I'm with her I can't not feel love for her. Thanks for the advice though." I hugged her awkwardly and she smiled weakly. Even though Jessie always had an opinion, it wasn't always right. I took my seat on the stage and the elite came on stage. The curtains were closed and I could hear the mumbling of the audience. Elise walked in a puffy green gown with some sparkles. Celeste followed in a golden skintight dress that was really sexy. Kriss walked behind Celeste in a rosy pink ballgown that looked nice with her brown hair and then America walked in. She stole all the attention in the room and I stood up as she walked in. She walked towards me and all I could do was stare at her beauty. I couldn't wait to dance with her at the gala later tonight.

"Helllooo? Is in anyone in there?" she asked.

"What?" I asked in confusion. She laughed and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous, Mer." I said while scratching the back of my neck to take the attention off my blushing face. But when I looked at her, she was the one blushing. "Thank you."

"You designed this?" "Yup, all on my own." We both sat down in our seats and Celeste glared at America behind her back. I shook my head at her and her face went tomato red. She started to talking to Kriss and Elise and America smoothed out the wrinkle in her dress frantically as they did the countdown. Everyone began to hush up as the curtains reeled back and the cameras started. "Good evening Illea, this is Gavril Fadaye and welcome to the weekly report! Tonight we are still in the lovely land of Scotland with our elite and the Royal family of Scotland. This week our lovely ladies had the job of designing their own dresses for tonight's report and the winter Gala afterwards. For all you ladies out there who love fashion, listen up because we will be asking each girl about their inspiration, the time designing, and the final product.

"But first let's introduce our lovely hosts, The Royal Family of Scotland!" My parents and siblings were all introduced before me because I was at the end of the couch. "Prince Killian. Welcome, how have you been?"

"Good Mr. Fadaye, very good."

"Oh please, call me Gavril! Anyways, you are turning 21 this spring right?"

"Yes, on March 2nd."

"Oh, doesn't that mean you need to find a lovely wife soon?" Man this guy said lovely a lot.

"Yes it does." I said awkwardly. "So, got any ladies on your mind that would suit the role of your Queen?" he said with a smile.

"Yes." it suddenly came out. "Who?" "Oh. She's uh. Pretty special to me. I have never met anyone quite like her. But she's kind of taken right now." I immediately regretted it because I probably looked stupid but the audience made little "Aww." noises.

"Okay well I am going to leave that to you, good luck with your mystery crush. Now what we all have been waiting for! The lovely ladies of the selection! First tonight is our beautiful America! America that dress is stunning, what was your inspiration for it?"

"Well," her voice said with a melody, "when I first got the mini challenge assignment and heard their would be a winter gala afterwards, I thought about the fact that it was for winter, not Christmas. So of course the first thing that came to my mind when I heard winter was snow! Snow is white, hence the color of my dress. But in the end my real inspiration was when I looked out the window of the women's room and saw the snow sparkling in the sun. The red belt and my lipstick was an interpretation of the red roses that stood out in the snow."

"Wow, what an inspiration! So how was the designing process?"

"It was fun, quick, even though I was more on the musical side of my caste, I still had some artistic ability so the designing process wasn't too hard for me, the sketching and measurements came naturally."

"Wonderful, how lucky of you! Now lastly, how do you like the final outcome? Could you stand up and show the audience your lovely gown?"

She stood up and twirled around once to show off. I looked at her spin and her eyes were lit up from the attention. She sat back down and finished, "I love it, my maids did a wonderful job in making my dream design come true. It is truly perfect, thanks Lucy, Anne, and Mary!"

"Now moving on to Lady Kriss, imagine I just asked you all those questions and answer away!" he laughed.

"Let's see, my favorite holiday treat was my mom's homemade strawberry pound cake with a sugar glaze icing. It is the most delicious thing you will ever eat! So I made my dress puffy to mimic the cake and the same color. My white belt and jewelry is supposed to be the icing. Now that I think about, I can't believe I made a dress to look like food!" The audience laughed and she continued, "Unlike our talented America," she looked to Mer and smiled, "I had such a hard time designing! She had to actually come over to my room and help me with my measurements. As for the final product, I couldn't be happier with any other dress."

"How wonderful Lady Kriss. Lady Elise, what about you?"

"Well I didn't really have an inspiration other than loving the color green, so I had a little bit of trouble doing the measurements but in the end it looks great." she said simply. We all kind of waited for more but she smiled saying she was finished so Gavril moved on to Celeste.

"Hello Gavril, my inspiration was the color gold. Literally, its my favorite holiday color so I just wanted a simple dress that showed that. I had no problem designing being a model and all," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and I looked away, disgusted by her vain personality. "It was easy. And I just love the outcome. Don't you?" She said sexily.

"Yes, I do. Well that's all and good night! Don't forget to vote on your favorite dress on the way out!"

The curtains closed and I stood up. America did too and said, "Let's go dance! The gala is starting!" She tugged my arm and we walked over to the ballroom. "So." she whispered. "Who's that mystery girl you were talking about?" She sounded a little hurt and didn't make eye contact with me.

"You really don't know?" "No. You never told me." she said coldly. "It's you."

"Oh." We silently walked into the ballroom where there were already several guests dancing. "May I have this dance?" I asked. I bowed to her and she said, "You may."

We walked onto the dance floor and she said, "Listen, Kil. I am the worst dancer you will ever meet. So in advance, sorry if I step on your toes!"

"But I thought you were from a musical and artsy caste."

"I lean towards the instrument side, not the dancing one..." she said. I laughed out loud and she said, "Hey. I already said I'm sorry in advance. Just take it slow on me so I don't fall."

"Okay." we swayed back and forth for three songs when Maxon tapped my shoulder. "Killian, may I talk to you please?" America stopped dancing and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before excusing herself. Maxon walked off the floor and I followed. "Look, Killian, I know that you and America are friends, but I have to ask you to stay away for a while. That thing on the report, yes, she is taken. So don't keep chasing her."

"I wasn't talking about her," i lied. "I was talking about my first love Ashley. We dated for the longest time only to find out she was with someone else. I still have a place in my heart for her." I hated lying to Maxon, but he couldn't keep me away from her. "I got to go Maxon. If you truly wanted her to stop hanging out with me so much, why don't you hang out with her. I know she likes it when you do." I turned away from him and went over to get something to drink. I looked over at America and saw her light up when Maxon asked her to dance. They went off to the middle of the floor and she swayed with her head on his chest. She had her eyes closed and he tugged his ear and smiled at someone. Kriss looked at him from across the room and tugged back. Huh, America and him did that too. Wait, America said that was her and Maxon's special thing. When the song ended, America looked up at him and he kissed her cheek and walked over to Kriss. America walked back over to me and smiled widely. "Whenever you two talk to each other he always comes and is all sweet on me. Thanks Kil."

"Your welcome." I said with a smug face. I was about ready to punch Maxon in the face. But I wouldn't do that to America. "Hey, what's wrong?" her face fell.

" Nothing, its just Maxon doesn't want me hanging out with you as much. And I get, you're here for him." I lied.

"I'm here for you too Killian. Your my best friend. I'm always here for you." she said. She blinked slowly and smiled. "Thanks Mer." I took her into a bear hug and she whispered, "He can't take you away from me. Not ever."


	13. Chapter 13

"Kriss came in first with 276, America close behind with 243, Elise with 231, and Celeste with 200 even."

"I'm sorry, What?" Celeste said.

"You got 200, Celeste." Queen Amberly said calmly. Celeste curled her hands I to fists and her face went red, "I think there's a mistake."

"I'm sorry dear but these were all counted several times to confirm accuracy." She let out a breath and pursed her lips. "Now, ladies, Your final challenge will be difficult and it will not be one presented on the report. Well," she amended, "It will be filmed and played on the report. You are going on a treasure hunt. What the treasure is I can not say, but the first person to find it can claim the prize. Since you can't vote on this, first place gets 400 points, second place gets 300, third, 200, and last 100. You have time to go and change into more comfortable outfits and better shoes for the hunt. You have 30 minutes, the first clue will be given to you when you meet back up here. Please make haste."

I followed the girls to our rooms and once there my maids already had a white t-shirt and black jeans out. I smiled and out them on with my red converse. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and began to go back down to the women's room. I came in to the room with Queen Amberly and she handed me a clue. "Youre the first one, take that advantage and get going." She smiled.

I took it without responding and opened the clue.

_You look tired America, why don't you go take a nap before we really get going._

What on earth? Why would I nap now? My room! I ran up to my room and looked on my bed. A little chocolate laid on my pillow. Huh, I thought they only did that in fancy hotels. I unwrapped the dove chocolate and looked at the wrapper. On the inside of it a another message read,

_You would know most of all that your maids work hard. Why don't you call them up and tell them thank you for all the kindess they give you. _

I went over to the little bell that called my maids and ring it. I waited for a minute and they never arrived. My maids never waited to come and get me something. I rang it harder afraid it wasn't working. Man they could be anywhere right now, I couldn't go out looking for them. I rang it again before picking it up and inspecting it to make sure it still worked properly. I looked on the inside of the bell and a little note was attached against it. I peeled it off and unraveled it.

_Good job, I wish I could say you were nearly there but you arent. It's only begun! Speaking of time, you are running out! Go to the place where time actually runs out. _

what the heck? Time, runs out? I began to wander the halls looking for a clock. I saw the large clock tower. Of course, a clock! "Aha!" I said to myself. I saw a little A on one of the four boxes sitting under the clock and assumed it was for me. I opened it up and a little note said, _Sorry, I know this one's tough but the clock isn't what you need. Since you are obviously having trouble, think again. What did people use to keep track of the hour when there was no clocks? Hint: it's not a sundial._

"Shoot!" I stood there completely stumped for the longest time, racking my brain of is something that tells time. Wait the note said, by the hour. An hourglass! There was one in the women's room! I ran as fast as possible to there, the other girls might have caught up to me by now because of my pang of stupidity. "Ooh!" I tripped over my shoe lace and nearly hit the ground when a hand grabbed my arm. "Thanks." I brushed the hair out of my face and saw Maxon smiling at me. "Why are you in such a rush?" He laughed before I answered, "Stop. You know exactly ehat. Now please excuse me cuz," I ran away and I heard him chuckling behind me.

I stopped running and walked in casually into the women's room. When I got in Celeste was picking up her first clue. Wow she really didn't get the memo of make haste! She wore a casual dress and small heels with curled hair and freshened makeup. I walked over to the hourglass casually and Queen Amberly smirked at me. I lifted up and checked the bottom of it. Nothing. I shook the glass and saw a little corner of paper in the glass. No. I looked around and 'accidentally' dropped it. Queen Amberly looked at me with wide eyes, "Oops..." I said softly. I put the large shards of glass and the frame on the table and searched for the note. I grabbed it and read it,

_Good job, you actually now are almost there. Your final clue: Find me at a place we met._

We? Who's we and everyone I met here, I met at the palace back in Illea. Maybe it's not the place I met them, but a place I met up with them. What? This doesn't make sense! Gardens. Maybe he didn't mean the literal place we met but one a lot like it. I ran to the garden entrance and was met by Maxon. He bowed and said, congratulations America. You reached the destination first. Come and claim your prize." He gestured to work box behind him and I opened it up. Inside was a charmless charm bracelet. "Come with me, and we can go pick out the charms you want on it. You can have up to 10 charms." He offered me his arm and I took it and said, "Wow. And 400 points added to my score. Bonus!" He laughed and we shortly arrived at a little jewelry shop. Inside the castle... weird. Maxon seemed to read my mind and said, "All palaces have one. To make the wedding rings, crowns, tiaras, other jewelry. Come here." He led me to a little table that had around fifty charms on it. I ended up picking out an A, a music note, a lil sis, a big sis, a violin, a heart, a cat, a microphone, a M, and an K.


	14. Chapter 14

I had come in first place with an impressive score of 1,243. Winning altogether didn't get me anything but a date with Maxon. And that was all I needed. We had spent a romantic night out in the gardens having dinner while someone played music. We danced a little as well. It was just what we needed to mend our relationship. Kriss came close-ish behind with 772 points. I blew everyone out of the water, all be cause of my song. Elise barely made it by with 493 points and Celeste was sent home last night with a score of 442 points.

Killian walked into my room through the open door and said, "hey." "Hey. "Are you free right now?" "No, I'm having a really awesome date with my couch, the tv, and some chocolate. VIP only." I joked. "Actually, that's my couch, so I'm officially invited." He smirked. I lifted my feet up so he could sit down but I put them on top of his legs once he sat. "Whats that?" He asked at my charm bracelet.

"A charm bracelet?" I asked weirdly.

"No, the K. Why's that their?"

"Oh. Because your special to me."

He didn't say anything but smiled and then took a sip of the root beer in his hands and I asked, "Is it true that Scottish people drink a lot of beer. Like the Irish and German stereotype?"

"Well... it depends. You see, I refuse to drink that stuff because... never mind. Some people do drink it others don't." He looked at the t.v. but I didn't take my eyes off him. "Why don't you drink?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Mer." He said with a stern voice.

"I'm here for you know. I came to you about a lot of stuff. And in want you to know you can tell me anything."

"ENOUGH!" He roared. My legs shot out of his lap and shrunk back chest on my side of the couch due to my reaction to his anger. "I can't talk about it!" He yelled. Tears welled up in my eyes and I didn't say anything.

He looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's kind of a touchy subject for me. Hey don't cry. I'm sorry," he leaned in to me and wiped my tear away.

"I was just... trying to help..." I murmured. "I know. I'm sorry. Please don't cry," he said in a pained voice. "I've never seen you this way except for when you woke up here that one day." My voice shook. He brushed some hair off my face and said, "I know I'm sorry. It all kind of has to do with... that topic. I don't want to drag you into this. I really don't."

"It's okay." I hugged him tightly and he squeezed back. I heard him inhale deeply and let it out seconds later. "Hey, What do you want for Christmas?" He finally said. "It's here in two days. Can you believe it?"

"Seriously? I have lost track of time due to all those challenges and other stuff. Umm. I don't know. Surprise me!" I said cheerfully.

"Kay." He smiled. I looked his muscular stomach and said "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Surprise me!" He immitated. I punched him playfully and said, "Really, What do you want?!"

"I don't care, as long as im spending the holidays with you." His brown eyes sparkled and all I could see on his face was adoration. I blushed and looked at my feet, something I constantly did around him.

LETS TIME TRAVEL! (Wooshing noise) TO CHRISTMAS MORNING

I woke up in my bed and shot up. I always woke up early on Christmas mornings. Usually I would run out in my pajamas to the living room and would celebrate Christmas with my family. But today I had to get ready and look presentable before going down. Well to hell to that! I put on a bra under my flannel long sleeved penguin pajamas, put my hair in a bun, and walked out of my room. I rushed over to Killian's room and knocked loudly. Minutes later I saw a sleepy Killian at the door rubbing his eyes. "What?" Aww. He was so adorable when he looked tired.

I yanked him out of his room and his eyes snapped open. "Merry Christmas!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. It took a minute for him to respond but he said, "Merry Christmas. Not to be rude but why are you up so early?"

"It's a family tradition of mine to open presents under the tree in pajamas. Early. In the morning. Let's go!" I tugged his arm and he said, "okay let me change real quick."

"Did you not listen to a thing I said? Tradition is pajamas! Let's go." He looked at me with sleepy eyes and sighed. "Fine." He started to walk but I ran through the halls to the great room. I heard quickened footsteps follow me and then we both sat under the tree. "Nice pajamas." He laughed. I looked down at my dancing penguin and said, "thanks!" His pajamas were cute too, red and black plaid pants and a fitted black t shirt that showed off his arms. I fished out our presents to each other and gave him mine. "Merry Christmas Killian." He lifted the lid off the box and I held my hands up like I was praying to my face. He lifted a little beagle out of the box and smiled. He held it up to his chest and looked at me questioningly. "For me?".He asked.

"Yeah you! I thought you could use another friend. I'm not the best friend but hey, this guy could be."

"You are the best friend, Mer. Your turn."

I giggled and opened the tiny box, inside was a little ring. It had two stones on it. My birthstone and what guessed what would be Killian's. It was silver and had little vines holding them together. (N/A: don't hate me) "It's a friendship ring. When we part one day, it will keep us together. I got one too." He showed me his ring and then placed it on my right pointed finger. It was perfect. Tears started streaming down my face and he said, "You don't like it?"

"No silly, I love it. We will always be together, no matter what. Thank you Kil." I hugged him and he said, "I'm glad you like it. I thought about it being too sappy but I think it's nice."

"Nice? It's beautiful." I held out my hand and laughed. He kissed my hair and got up. We through away our trash and other people started coming down. The elite all showed up in fancy outfits and the Queen laughed at my appearance. Not in a mean way, but a happy one. Like she was overjoyed to see me looking like a kid. When Maxon came down he kissed my cheek first and laughed as well. "Only you. Now let's get you your present."

Killian went to his family and she'd off his puppy as his siblings opened more presents. Maxon delivered the elites gifts and then sat down with me. I handed him a box and he gave me one as well. The rest of the elite had been given jewelry but I opened up my box and found a gown. It was velvety and was a deep red color. It had a cream belt and it was absolutely gorgeous. "Maxon, this is, stunning."

"Wear it tonight. For the Christmas ball. All the others will be wearing jewelry. But you will be special."

"Thank you." I said sweetly. He pulled out another gift for me and said, "Like the convicting, yours didn't cost as much as the other's did so I got you one more thing." I tore at the paper gently and opened the lid of the box and it revealed a silver flute. "How did you know I played the flute?"

"Your family."

"I could never afford one back home but I played my friends flute several times. I learned on my own. Thank you. This is amazing."

"Play it." He dared. I smirked at him and rose the instrument to my lips. I played an old song I remembered and shut my eyes. I always sang and played better this way. With my eyes closed, I could escape into a fantasy. Away from everything. I played the last note and smiled. The room applauded and I blushed. "That was a wonderful present." He said.

I raised my eyebrows and then motioned for him to open his real present. His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. He pulled out a new camera and I squealed as he stared in awe at it. "You didn't."

"I did!" He lifted it up and took.a picture of me. He then took pictures of the tree, his parents and family. He then joined his family for some presents. After we all finished I went to my room and changed into the a dress. My maids came in and I gave them each a box. "You didn't." "Miss!" "Oh my!" "You really shouldn't have," "Wow!" They all said at once. I hushed them and they opened up their boxes each revealing a necklace with a pearl on it. I had one on too and said, "Friends are forever. I wanted us to have something special. Just the four of us. It's now aboard of your uniform! Understood?" They all nodded, tearing up and hugged me. I hugged them tightly and they put it on underneath the color of their uniform, the pearl resting on the black dress.

"Thank you America!" They all gushed. I waved my hand as if it wasn't a big deal and told them they had the whole day off for me. They all giggled and thanked me before going away. As they left the room Killian walked in with his puppy.

"Have you named him yet?"

"Yeah, I think he looks like a Wolf."

"Wolf? You're naming a sweet baby beagle Wolf?"

"Yeah. It's ironic, you see."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled and I turned around and placed my gift boxes in the corner of my room. Someone knocked on the door and I said, "Could you grab that?"

"Sure." He hopped out of his seat and set his puppy down, walking to the door. He opened it up and I heard,

"Hello, Your Majesty. This is a gift specialty delivered to Lady America by Queen Amberly."

"Thank you." I heard Killian say. He walked over to me and handed me the little box after I finished putting gifts away. I lightly tore at the paper and opened the box. Inside was a pair of shoes and a note, "I thought these would go nicely with your dress tonight, Merry Christmas."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, it means so much to me and yes, I am getting to the ear tugging veryyyy soon. I am holding off on that because I want y'all all to have the anticipation and wondering of who America will choose! But don't worry you'll find out in just a moment. Read on~**

Killian's POV

I knocked on America's door and straightened up my suit. Tonight was the Christmas ball and I wanted to look nice for it. The door opened and she was holding a necklace in her hands. "Hey, Could you put this on me real quick?" She asked. She was absolutely stunning, she wore a red velvety dress and had her hair fall down her back in soft curls. I took the necklace before she turned around and lifted her hair off the back of her neck. I clasped it and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, you look quite handsome as well." She said while poking my stomach. She closed her door and set down a hair of heels. She slipped in to them and brushed her hair back. "Lets go!" She clapped her hands and her charm bracelet jingled.

"What happens at Christmas Balls here?"

"Dancing." "Dang it." She muttered to herself. We both laughed and her head tilted back the way it always did. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's hard not to." I replied. She stopped laughing and looked at me with a small smile on her face. We walked in silence to the ballroom and when we got there Maxon tugged his ear at America and she tugged back and they walked to the hallway. I walked over to my parents and they said, "Killian, why don't you ask one of the elite to dance? They all look pretty bored." I nodded and walked over Lady Kriss and and said, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would." She said politely. I walked her over to the dance floor and she began to dance with me. She was very elegant and fluid with her skills, not clumsy like America. "So, How has your Christmas been?" I asked.

"Wonderful, Maxon gave me this lovely pink necklace." She motioned to her neck and continued, "I heard you got a puppy for Christmas! Who from?"

"America." I said quickly.

"Oh. Of course. You two are all buddy buddy now. What did you get her?" She said with a jealous tone to her voice.

"I got her a ring. Like this one but more feminine and small. It has each of our birthstones in it. It's a friendship ring to keep us together." I didn't really want her that but I also didn't want her to think of me as proposing to her. That would have been awkward.

"Aww. That's so sweet." She gushed. She looked longingly at the ring and the song ended. Maxon came and took Kriss away and America walked over to me. She pulled me out into the hallway and had a very serious face.

"It's me. Maxon chose me. He just told me I was the one. I said yes." My heart broke into a million pieces. As much as I wanted to run away, I smiled for her.

A tear fell down her cheek and she looked at me. "Then why aren't you smiling?" I asked.

"Because I won't be able to see you every day." My heart slowly mended itself and I sighed. "Hey, What are these rings for?".I said. She didn't crack a smile and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Back to Illea. What am I going to do without you?" She choked a little and I wiped her tear away.

"It's okay. I promise to visit. Let's go dance now, even if you end unbelieving my toes, let's make a bunch memories." She laughed and nodded. We walked out together and she said, "Lets dance." It was a really upbeat and fast dance and I shook my head at her, "I don't think that's best for you!"

She rolled her eyes and tugged my hand. She turned around and nearly bumped into Kriss, who was tugging her ear and smiling. America's face froze and she looked across the room at Maxon, who tugged back. This time, tears didn't roll down her rosy cheeks, she walked calmly over to Maxon and pulled him out of the room.

I walked over to where she went and listened outside the door.

"Maxon. Did you just tug your ear with Kriss?" She choked out.

"No, What are you talking about?"

"Stop! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't lie."

"Yes. I did." There was an awkward silence then i heard America say, "It's over. Our relationship has been a lie. I'm done. I drop out of your stupid selection. Find someone else to be your bride Maxon. I can't take this anymore."

"America, it hasn't been a lie-"

"YES IT HAS! Maxon, you tugged your ear to meet with me so you could propose! How dare you say this hasn't been a lie." Her voice shook and she said a second later, "Don't. Touch. Me." The door opened and I dodged out of sight before Maxon could see me. He walked out, looking perfectly fine. He went and pulled Lady Kriss out and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and jumped a little and threw herself on him. Well he moved on fast. I walked out of the doors and saw America sitting on the ground with her head buried in her hands. I sat down next to her and she looked at me with a wet face.

She shook her head and went back to crying. I put an arm around her and she shook in my arms. Moments later I heard the talking die down in the room and someone said, "it has been a long time," Maxon. "Of trying to find a wife for me. All the competitors have been great. But congratulations Kriss Am here, will you be my wife?" America froze in my arms and I lifted her into them. I carried her away from all the cheering and took her to her room. She changed and came out in some pajamas. She had the charm bracelet, dress, shoes, and another blue bracelet in a stack. She rang the bell for maids and said, "Deliver this to Prince Maxon's room please. She wiped her eyes and joined me on the couch.

She took off the pearl necklace and looped a little pendant on it. She asked me to clasp it again and I did

Once I finished she leaned back on me and put her head on my stomach. I looked at the necklace and a new addition was attached with the pearl, a little charm that was a K.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, because sixteen is my lucky number and this is the sixteenth chapter, I have something nice in store for all you Killian fans! Thanks again for the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy my story. Just letting you know right now, if you are team Maxon, (In this fanfic) you don't really have much to look forward to after this chapter. Sorry. TEAM KILLIAN BABY! **

America's POV

I laid with my head in Killian's lap and let the tears flow down my face. I had spent the past 6 months of life I had been falling for a lie. It felt as if nothing about us was unique and special, and I couldn't live that lie anymore. I was officially out of the Selection. A part of me felt relieved, I could see my family, start a new, real relationship, maybe even with Killian. But that's what scared me, being with Killian could make or break our relationship. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Mer," he said softly, "I think you need some sleep." That was my Killian, always looking out for me. I got up and wiped away the tears. I padded over to my bed and got in, suddenly feeling the need to close my aching eyes. He walked over to me and said, "Good night. Do you want me to come over tomorrow morning?"

"Please." I whispered with a small smile. A wave of relief shone on his face, he liked that I needed him. He kissed my forehead and then the door flew open. Maxon came carrying the pile of things I sent back to him and threw them on my bed. "I don't want this America, they are yours! Take them back with you. And you," he turned to Killian, "get out."

"No." he said firmly.

"Get out now, she is not here for you."

"Yes I am." I spoke up. I stood out of my bed and said, "Maxon, I am no longer here for you. And I never will be. Now take this stuff and leave. I don't care what you do with it but I don't want-" A large hand struck my face and I fell back on to my bed.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Killian yelled. He grabbed Maxon by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Get out of my house. And don't come back." he spat. Maxon went red with anger and grabbed the pile of stuff. He threw it in a nearby trash can and stormed away. I put a hand against my stinging face and Killian rushed to my side and put a hand over mine, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "It's okay if you're not." he said.

Once Maxon shut the door tears flooded out of my eyes. "Is it normal to feel like this? That the person you loved is just a lie." I said. To my surprise he nodded, "Yeah. Before I met you, I was dating a girl named Ashley. She was perfect. I loved her so much. I found out that she had been dating me to get to the crown and she was with someone else. She was going to stage an accident for me. So yeah. I know how you feel, Mer." I looked at him and he had tears in his own eyes.

"Oh Killian. I'm so sorry." I cried a little more for him and he lifted my chin up to his. He was already at me with love and adoration in his eyes. Without thinking I lifted myself up slowly and put my arms around his neck. He held me up to him with one hand on the small of my back and used the other hand to brush my red hair off my face before holding the back of my neck. I looked deep into his eyes and then pressed my small lips against his. The kiss wasn't full of the passion and heat I had with Maxon. It was sweet and gentle, it was better. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this." he whispered with a boyish smile. I laughed softly with our foreheads against each other. Naturally, he was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. He lifted me off the ground and tucked me into bed. He kissed my hair and smiled before turning around. I grabbed the sleeve of his suit, "Will you stay. In case he comes back." I could tell he heard the fear in my voice and nodded. He took off his suit jacket and shoes and laid on top of the covers. He propped his head up with his hand and looked at me. I snuggled up against his chest and breathed him. I couldn't quite put a finger on what he smelled like, something along the lines of a forest but then I thought it was just the smell of Killian. I then fell asleep with his protective arms around me.

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the short chapter, I hope that because I update several times a day quite often it makes up for it but I really have to go and want you guys to have this. I will have another chapter up by the morning. I hoped you enjoyed and please review and critique! Bye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Now the fun begins! Killian and America's love story. AKA: fluff! I am also going to include little bits here and there about Maxon and Kriss. There will be a plot twist with them later on but I won't say when! Thanks for reading and review away! **

Killian's POV

I woke up in America's room, realizing we didn't move an inch from where we fell asleep last night. I squinted my eyes and thought, why did she sleep with her curtains open? I looked at her sleeping face and saw how peaceful she looked. When ever she was awake, 60% of the time she was either distressed or nervous. She smiled a little when she slept, or maybe its me. A couple minutes later she opened her eyes and muttered, "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock and said, "8:00." She lifted her hands from my chest and rubbed her eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much and her hair was a wreck. "Nice bedhead." I said with a laugh. She glared at me playfully and shot back, "I could say the same to you. You had it pretty rough yesterday." I shook my head and we got up. I put on my shoes and said, "I got to go change, wait here and I will take you to breakfast."

"Kay." she said. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She jumped back and said, "Yeesh, I really do look bad." The bathroom door closed and I heard the faucet turn on. I took my time as I went back to my room. I changed into a blue button up and black slacks. The usual princely casual outfit. I combed my hair back and let it flop around. I brushed my teeth and put on socks and shoes. By the time I got back to her room she was putting on her brown heels. She looked great, even for a fifteen minute get ready. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she wore a mint colored sundress with a brown belt. She had on her special necklace with the K and the pearl, and our special ring and walked out.

"Ready?"

"More than ever." she said. We walked into the already full dining room. Elise had gone home last night and Kriss sat next to Maxon and his family. I went and sat next to my family with America by my side. It was a very quiet breakfast. The whole time Maxon shot glares at me and America. King Clarkson looked pleased with Maxon's choice as well as Kriss. But Queen Amberly looked especially sad. America kept her head down the whole time. She whispered, "Hey, I have to go take care of something real quick, you stay here, I got to do this alone. See you at lunch?" I didn't want to leave her but I nodded my head. She smiled and excused herself from the table. Once she left, King Clarkson said, "You, know, Killian. You don't have to keep her around. She can leave like Elise did. She is no longer needed here."

"I know, Uncle Clarkson, but I want to keep her here. As long as she wants to stay, she can." I said coldly. My mother shot me a death glare but I went back to my bagel and milk. My uncle stopped talking and aunt Amberly smiled a little. Maxon and Kriss exchanged worried looks and my father smiled. I excused myself and heard my father following me.

"Killian." his deep voice said behind me. I turned around and said, "Yes."

"Do you love her?" he said softly. But even then, his thunderous voice sounded like a normal person talking. "Yes." I whispered. He smiled and said, "That's good news my boy. I haven't seen you this happy since..." he stopped himself and then patted my shoulder. "If you really love her son, take her on a date. Go to town, go out. Have fun. It's been forever since I saw that smile on your face." he smiled down at me and I smiled back. "Thanks dad."

POV switch to America!

I walked from the dining hall to my bedroom, where my maids were straightening up the bed and dusting. They all had on their necklaces and looked happier than ever. "Hey guys." I said. They all beamed at me and responded, "Hello!" "Morning!" "Hey!" This was going to be harder than I thought. "Guys, come here. I got you those necklaces so you would remember me. I wasn't chosen last night. As you may know." their faces fell and I continued, "I'm going to stay here. You guys will be going back with Maxon and his family. I'm going to miss you guys so much." I held back the tears but joined them in a group hug.

"You won't have to miss them." a voice behind me said. I turned around and Killian stood there, "They all can have the job here as your personal maids. If they want it."

"Really?" he nodded with a grin on his face and I turned back smiling to them. "Done!" "I will!" "Of course!" they all responded.

"Well as your first day on the job, take a rain check. Me and America are going to go out. If you want." he turned to me. "Sure. Want to watch a movie?"

"No, silly. Let's go out." He motioned to the window and my eyes lit up. "Are you serious? Outside, outside the palace?" "Yeah. Let's go!" "Kay!" I grabbed my little brown cardigan and white purse and we ran out to the main doors. He held out the car door open for me and I hopped in. He followed and I sat in the middle, so I could be next to him for the car ride. "Where are we going?" I asked. I tried to contain my delight but it was nearly impossible. "First to this aquarium, its full of fish, dolphins, and even penguins, like the ones on your pajamas." I swatted at him and he continued. "Then I was thinking for lunch, we could go to a little Italian restaurant. I go there every year for my birthday. It's beautiful." I leaned on top of him and put my hand on his chest. "Really?" "Yeah. Does that sound good to you?" I nodded and let him lean down and kiss me softly on the lips. It lasted only for a second but it was sweet. He smiled when he pulled back and said, "You know, all the best things happen when your eyes are closed. Have you ever thought about that? The best things in life are unseen. That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, laugh, and dream."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so full of wisdom."

"No, its just some saying my mom said to me as a kid." he confessed. The car came to a halt and I bounced a little. Killian helped me out of the car and we made our way into the aquarium. All the people bowed as he walked around but he just waved his hand to tell them to rise and smiled. "So, do you want to do the tour, or just roaming?"

"Just roaming I guess." I said. He smiled and said, "Perfect."

"Perfect? Its just-"

"Not the idea of just roaming, you. You're perfect." He said. His hair fell in front of his eyes and I looked down at my feet. "I'm not perfect. I have plenty of flaws. You most of all should know." he grabbed our tickets and faced me. He put his hands on my waist and looked down at me. "You're perfect for me." he kissed my cheek and led me into the aquarium. We saw loads of fish swimming, otters holding hands, dolphins chirping, penguins waddling, sharks prowling, and even walruses. We must have spent hours there because when we got out, it was noon. He took my hand and said, "Let's get some lunch. He held my hand and we walked to the little Italian place. "Table for two out back please." He said to the waiter. "Right away, your Majesty." the host took us back through the small place and led us outside. The restaurant was on a river, and there were great big cherry blossom trees surrounding. There was a little table set for the two of us among the chatter of all the dining people. We sat down and I said, "This is gorgeous, Kil."

"I know. Like you." "Stop complimenting me!" I complained. He laughed and said, "I can't help but stating the obvious." "Stop it!" I giggled. He smiled at me and a waiter came up to us. "Good afternoon, your majesty, and..." "America." I said with a smile. "Oh yes, I saw you on the Illean report! I was in the audience." "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Ryan." I looked at his name tag. "You too. Anyways, what will y'all have to drink?"

"Two Italian black berry cream sodas."

"Right away, sir." the young waiter dashed off and I said, "You ordered for me? I really wanted cherry limeade!"

"Trust me, you will be amazed by this." he said with a smile. I squinted my eyes at him but then went to my menu. We decided on splitting a pizza with spinach, black olives, and mushrooms. I took a sip of the drink he ordered me and he looked at me with hopeful eyes. "This is... amazing!" I said. I took another drink out of it and closed my eyes. "You're right. The best things do happen with your eyes closed. He laughed and leaned across the table and kissed my lips. People around us cheered and I blushed, forgetting we were in public. Killian took my hands from across the table and said, "So. How are you enjoying our little, outing?"

"It's been great. I really needed to get out of that place. No offense, but I have been cooped up inside the Illean palace for five months, then yours for a month. Man I needed to get out. Thank you. You always seem to know what I need."

"That's because I know you like the back of my hand." he said with a smirk.

"Really? What's my birthday?" He sat with a stumped face and furrowed his brows together. "Hah." I said triumphantly.

"What is it?" he said. "February 26th." I said. "Oh." He sounded a little mad that he didn't know.

"Here you go." the waiter set down our pizza and I thought, that was fast. I took a slice and sighed as I took a bite. "This is really good pizza." I said. Killian didn't even respond, he just ate. We ate the pizza in a matter of 10 minutes. Mainly due to Killian but I helped out with two of the eight slices. We paid the bill and I said, "Do you want to go window shopping?"

"Sure." he said. I took his hand and we walked together through the little streets of Glasgow. I saw a dress inside one of the boutiques and stopped. It was meant for a little girl and was pink with a fluffy bottom. It had a white lace belt and trim. I walked into the store and said, "This would be perfect for May. Crap! I didn't send them presents!" I bought the dress along with a nice necklace for mom and some earrings for Kenna. I grabbed a watch for dad and Kota and some cleats for Gerad. I sent them immediately at the post office and said, "How did I forget till now?"

"Hey its okay. They will get it real quick." he assured. I calmed down and nodded. "Let's go home now. I'm getting a little tired." I hugged his chest and he kissed my hair. "Okay."

**Special look at the necklace: 925 Sterling Silver Initial Letter K round fresh water white pearl necklace. It's not exactly what I described but its nice and its the first image that pops up! I think it looks gorgeous!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! Sorry for lying to you guys. I promised a chapter up by the morning but I lied. Sorry for the wait but you can't blame me, I update a lot anyways so chill out! But I'm glad you guys really like I love you guys so much and forgive me if I had America give Kenna a present. Brain fart. Just ignore it. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews, they mean so much to me! So here we go for another chapter. This time its a little less Killian and America and a little more Maxon and Kriss. None the less, I hope you enjoy it! Ooh and review for ship names for Killian and America, Maxon and Kriss. Read on!**

I was packing my bags, I threw in my clothing from the closet and a load of other things. I picked up the camera America gave me yesterday and threw it across the room. I immediately regretted it and ran over to it. Thankfully it landed somehow to where it didn't get hurt but there was a scratch on the side. I leaned against the wall and slid down to where I was siting.

I hated everything in life right now, I should have forced America to be my wife, she would have come around after a few days. She always did. I hated not having her wrapped around my finger. "Maxon. Are you okay?" I looked up to see my future wife, Kriss standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry darling, I'm a little tired." She nodded her head and said, "Well I heard a crash in here. Why are you packing? Your Aunt and Uncle have extended our stay here. We are going to be staying for two more weeks. Why don' t you look happy?"

"No, darling, I am." I got up and hugged her. "It's just like I said, I'm tired we should get some rest. It's late." She smiled at me and I led her to her room, which was now upgraded to a room right next to me. She turned around at her door and said, "do you want to come in real quick?" She looked hopeful and kind of slightly seductive. She didn't wait for an answer and just pulled me into her room. She leaped at me and pressed her lips against mine. She shrugged my jacket off and I stopped. "Kriss we can't. We aren't even married yet. They aren't even announcing us as an official couple in Illea until tomorrow's report. Just wait, darling. You won't regret it." She looked disappointed but nodded. I left her room with a kiss on her cheek.

I couldn't care less about waiting, if I had been in the mood, I would have taken her right there. I walked outside to the gardens to get some fresh air. I opened the doors and saw America and Killian laying down on a blanket looking at the stars. Killian said something inaudible and America laughed. The sound of her laugh made me relax a little. Killian pointed at the sky and America gasped at the shooting star. I stepped closer to them and I heard,

"Make a wish!" she said.

"I already have everything I need." he said. They both looked at each other and kissed. I stepped closer and wanted to tell Killian to leave my girl alone. But instead, I ran to America's room, realizing she wasn't my girl anymore. I slowly opened the door and locked the door to the empty room. I began to search; search for anything in the room that could get them into any trouble. He didn't deserve her. I did. I looked for any traces of proof they were together before now. I turned over tables, and rummaged through drawers and closets, pulling out anything that might be suspicious.

"...Thanks Killian. I had a great night." a voice said outside. The door jiggled and my eyes went wide open. I thought they would be gone longer. "What's wrong."

"I don't remember locking it. Lemme just get my key." I froze and ran outside to the balcony. I hid outside behind a chair and heard the door open. "What happened in here?" I heard her gasp. I shut my eyes, hoping that would somehow hide me more. "Do you want to stay in a different room? Yours is a little... untidy." Killian said. "Please." she said.

"Let me go see what I can do. Most of our rooms are full because of the guests from Christmas. We might not be able to get one if people haven't left yet. I'll be back!" he said.

"Kay. I'm gonna grab a couple things." I heard the door close and footsteps around the room. I peeped my head around the corner and saw her come out of the bathroom with her pajamas and her toothbrush. I looked up and saw my own balcony above. I began to climb the walls and got on my balcony. I was thankful that they weren't too far apart. I brushed off my jacket and "Maxon. What is going on here?" Kriss stood in front of me with her robe on and her arms crossed. "Uh. Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You were with America. Her room is a floor below you. Were you seeing her?"

"No. Darling I was just-"

"Don't darling me. If you weren't seeing her, what were you doing?"

"I was...trying...to um...find a way to prove America was with someone else when she was with me." I blurted. She stepped back and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I got a little protective. I was just worried that after I won you fair and square, I was losing you."

"I get it. I'm sorry. You should get to bed. Good night."

"Night."

POV Switch to Killian

"Are you sure there aren't any more rooms dad?"

"I'm sure, son. She can always room with someone else here who is willing to take her in or she can deal with a little mess for now."

"Deal with it? There is broken glass on her bed." "I'm sorry, there is no where for her to go!" I nodded and went back to her room where she was picking up a shard of glass and put it in the trash bin.

"America, there aren't any rooms available but I have a couch in my room." I offered. She smiled and set the bin down. "Okay. Thanks." She grabbed her stuff and tiptoed around the glass. She took my hand and closed the door.

"It's getting late, you should really get some sleep Mer." "Well, that's the plan." she laughed. I smiled and she swung our linked arms back and forth as we walked to the stair case. I lifted her up and ran up the stair, two at a time. She laughed and swatted my chest, "Stop showing off." I smirked and said, "I can't help it." I set her down and flexed my arms. She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. I opened the door to my room and she said, "So this is what your room looks like." She followed in kind of cautiously behind me. I opened my arms up and said, "Welcome to my room. It's not much. But ya know."

"It looks like my room. But more boyish." She put a hand on the blank brown walls. "You noticed." I said. She smiled at me, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Be right back." I said. I went into my closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. I came to set them on the couch when I saw her in her flannel pajamas brushing her teeth in my bathroom. She discretely sit it out and rinsed her mouth. We switched places and I put some toothpaste on my brush. I saw her through the mirror laying down on the couch. I turned around and said, "What are you doing?"

"Brushing a zebra. I'm going to bed, what does it look like?" "That's where I'm sleeping!" "What? You. Are. Sleeping. In. Your. Bed." "No, I'm being a gentlemen and you need good rest. Seriously your getting dark circles, Mer." "Uh! Excuse me? Dark circles? She got up and walked over to me and grabbed a chair and stood on it so she was taller than me. She pointed her finger down at me and said, "Sleep in your own bed or I'm gonna go sleep outside." I shook off the threat, laughed and grabbed her waist and lifted her up easily. She swatted me with her hands as I carried her to my bed and slammed her down on it. "Stay." I said, pointing _my_ finger at her this time. She huffed and stayed down. I turned out the lights and I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

A few minutes later a voice said over me, "No. This is ridiculous, your legs are hanging off the couch from the knee down! Get to your own bed!" I opened my eyes and saw her arms folded hovering above me. "GET UP!" she yelled. I put my hands up and laughed. "Only if, you don't sleep on this couch!" She narrowed her eyes in the dark and stomped over to my bed. She laid down on the right side of the bed. I laid down on the left and she looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Better?"

"Yeah." I admitted. She smirked and said, "Night."

"Sleep tight, Mer."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks agb1700, Amerian it is for the ship name!**

Killian's POV

Somehow, in the middle of the night, I ended up America's back pressed against my stomach and my arms wrapped around her side. I kind of liked seeing her in my bed. It gave me a hopeful look into our future, if we had one together. I got out of bed and left her curled up in the middle of the bed like a baby. I had some maids get her everything she needed to get ready here. They delivered it all and left. While she still slept, I got dressed in my usual outfit and got ready.

"Morning." someone said behind me. I looked through the mirror and saw America standing with sleepy eyes and her usual bed head. "Your bed is super comfortable."

"Oh yeah?" I said after rinsing out my toothpaste.

"Yeah, I just might sleep there forever. Seriously that's the best sleep I've had in a long time." she picked up her little stack of stuff and said, "Don't come out!" before closing my bathroom door. I stayed in the bathroom while she changed. The door opened up a minute later and she was dressed in a coral strapless dress with white polka dots. She walked over to a little mirror in my room and pulled her hair up in a messy bun and applied some mascara and lip gloss before slipping on her white ballet flats. "Ta-da!" she said with her arms out. "That was officially the fastest getting ready time since I started living in castles."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well," she began, "When I lived back in Carolina, I could never afford nice clothes, makeup, or jewelry. I just wore a t shirt and shorts most of the time. And sneakers."

"I want to see you dressed like that." "Really?" she asked. I nodded and we walked out together to breakfast.

TIME TRAVEL ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES TO THE FUTURE (wooooooosh) and POV switch to Americaaa

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm really busy today, a bunch of meetings that are of course, my princely job. Have I ever said I hated being prince? Cause I do." he whispered the last bit.

"Oh. Will I see you at dinner?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead before heading off. I smiled and went back to cutting my pancake. I was really surprised at how fast our relationship was going. We were only officially dating for a couple of days but since I had known him and was falling for him a little beforehand, it was easy to care so much about him. Once Killian left, I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I just awkwardly ate with Maxon and Killian's family. It was awkward because I was out of the picture of ever fitting in with Maxon's and I wasn't in the picture yet with Killian's.

"America," Queen Amberly said, "Have you seen the magazines lately?" she had a mischievous smile on her face and I shook my head, "No, your Majesty. I can't say I have."

"Well, you are all over it. You and Killian, dear. You should really take a look at it."

I choked a little on my strawberry and said, "Me? What's it about?" Everyone but Maxon, Kriss, and King Clarkson smiled like they knew the biggest secret.

"Just read it." Amberly said. I excused myself and heard the two Queens giggling together. I went to my room, forgetting about the mess, but came to it all cleaned up. Great, I had to go back here. I really wanted to stay with Killian. Oh well, I thought. I found my maids cleaning up the bathroom and said, "Hey guys, could you find the magazine with me on it?"

"It's on your night stand!" one of them squealed. I ran to my bed and grabbed the magazine. On the cover were multiple pictures of me and Killian on our date. The largest one was of us kissing at the Italian restaurant. The title read,

_Has Prince Killian found his future Princess? A contestant in our sister countries selection? Pg. 93 for more details. _

I flipped open the magazine and read the article and looked at the pictures of us shopping, at the aquarium, eating, and kissing. My favorite photo was of me standing underneath, looking up at Killian and him leaning down to plant a kiss on my forehead. We looked like we were in love. I loved it. I could feel myself glowing again, like I had when I was at the peak of Maxon and I's relationship. Then it all went down hill. I didn't want that for me and Killian. I just wanted to keep going up with him. And that's what I planned on doing.

I went out to my balcony and looked at the gardens. Killian was walking around with his dad and some other council members and they all had serious looks on their faces. I saw Killian put his hands behind his back and nod to the men. One of them patted him on the back and then they all turned around and left Killian. He checked his watch and looked around. He caught me watching him from the balcony and I waved. He waved back and a large smile spread across his face. I blew him a kiss and he just smiled wider. I wiggled my finger, saying come here. He pointed to himself and looked around with a goofy smile. "YES, YOU!" I yelled out to him. He laughed and jogged inside.

A couple minutes passed before he came to my room. "Wow, you really missed me." he said with a triumphant smirk. He kissed me on the lips making my knees buckle a little. "Did you see this?" I whispered. "See what?" he asked. I held up the magazine and he sat on my bed.

"Whoa. It's clean in here." He looked a little disappointed but continued to look at the magazine. "So. Before I act, how do _you _feel about this?"

"I think it's kinda cute. What about you?"

"If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it." he leaned down to kiss me again but I put a hand on his chest. "What?"

"Twice in one day? Your feeling a little ambitious." I teased. I let him kiss me and then he said, "Now, I'm going for three." he smiled and kissed me once more.

"Maybe I have to let you do that more often." I giggled. "So, what meeting do you have now?"

"I have a budgeting meeting in 2 hours. But til then, I'm all yours." I raised my eyebrows and he picked me up off my feet and twirled me around before saying, "Well, let me amend that, for two hours," he kissed my cheek and whispered against my neck, "your all mine."

"Excuse me. Can I have a word with America?" a voice said behind us. Killian set me down and nodded. I got a little embarrassed when Killian didn't move and Maxon had to say "Alone." Killian's hand tightened around mine before he kissed my hair and left the room.

"Look America. I'm sorry. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Not only for ear tugging with Kriss as well, but for breaking your heart. I regret it every breathing minute of my life." I felt extremely awkward right now, "I know you are with... him... and I know you look happy but before hey announce my engagement to Kriss to all of Illea, I'm giving you the chance to give us another chance. I think it can work America. I love you. I never stopped." My breathing started to get off and I felt the world around me spin into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt myself bobbing up and down. I looked up and saw Maxon running with me in his arms. "What's wrong?" "She passed out." "Here. Set her down on this bed." The bobbing stopped and I looked at the white ceiling. My forehead stung from a cut I believed and was throbbing, I put my hand up to touch it but someone intercepted my hand and said, "Don't touch it." I put my hand back down and moaned.

The door opened again and I heard Killian say, "What happened. I leave her with you for one second man and this happens." He ran to my side and said, "Mer. Are you okay?"

"Never better." I whispered, trying to lighten the tension between the two. He laughed grimly and said, "I could beg to differ for that gash in your forehead. What happened?" I let out a deep breath and said, "I passed out. I must have hit my head on the way down." "What made you pass out?" A doctor put on some peroxide to my forehead and I hissed. "God, that stings!" The doctor ignored me and proceeded with trying to clean up the wound.

"I will tell you in a minute okay. This isn't the time or place to discuss this. Just wait a minute so I can get cleaned up. You two meet in my room in fifteen minutes. I'm fine. Now go. Go!" I shooed. They both reluctantly left the room and I let the doctor bandage up my forehead. I don't think mustard could heal this one Lucy, I thought. Once he finished I walked up to my room to find both of the boys nervously sitting on my bed. I walked in and sat down on a little chair.

"So. Maxon told me-" "I told him. Just now. We need to know your response." Maxon said impatiently. "Well then. I'm sorry... Maxon. You can't do this to me. Not after everything you made me feel and then... you just broke it off and proposed to Kriss... how dare you even come here asking that question. You can't do this to Kriss. You will not break her heart like you broke mine. Leave. I am not here for you anymore. I love Killian. I could never hurt him and move on to you like the way you did with me and Kriss." I gasped. "Maxon I can't do this."

"You lied to me." someone said. We whipped our heads over at Kriss, who was hovering in the door frame. "How much did you hear?" Maxon said.

"Just Maxon I can't do this." she said. She marched over to me and slapped me across the face. "Don't touch her!" Killian pulled Kriss away from me and shielded me from her. "How dare you hurt Killian. How dare you fool him into falling in love with you America. How dare you go and see Maxon behind my back. 'Maxon I can't do this.' is right. You need to stop cheating on your boyfriend with him you slut." she spat.

"How dare I? I was telling Maxon to get out of my life. I am in love with Killian and how dare _you_ suggest the idea that I was cheating on him. I love him so much. 'Maxon I can't do this' was me saying Maxon I can't be with you. Ever. Get out of my room Kriss. Get out." She was left speechless before turning and slapping Maxon. "You were still trying to get to her. You little liar." She grabbed Maxon's arm. "Let's go. We need to talk. Figure out what is going on between us." The two of them left and Killian turned around and held me close to him. He didn't say anything but just hugged me. I guess it was his way of saying thanks for choosing me. But how could I not? Killian was everything Maxon wasn't. He was my friend, my confidante, my love.

He finally let go of me and said, "So, we have around an hour left till my meeting. Want to order lunch in here and watch Modern Family?" I laughed and nodded. He always knew what to do. "What do you want to eat?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup sounds amazing right now." I said. I turned on my TV and looked on the on demand list for an episode we haven't seen. He ordered it in and it came ten minutes later. We both sat in my bed, watching TV with our lunch when he got a call.

"Mer, I'm sorry, I have to go. The meeting was bumped up to now." He kissed the non injured side of my forehead and took his tray out and set it out. I sighed after he shut the door but I heard the door open again a second later. "Did you forget something?" There wasn't an answer and I stood up. "Killian?" I turned around the corner and saw Maxon standing there, his eyes puffy from tears and his breath reeked of alcohol. Two large men stood behind him. "I'm sorry America. Kriss left me. You have to be my wife." Maxon said. I shook my head and said, "No. I can't."

"Fine then." He stepped to the side to reveal Killian under the two men's restraints. "If you don't, Mr. Killian will die."


	21. Chapter 21

Killian's POV

"Okay." she said to Maxon.

"No!" I tried to scream. I didn't want to live a minute of my life without her. But my voice was muffled against the gag. America stood there with tears welling up in her eyes and she said, "I'm sorry." Maxon grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Wait! Can I say goodbye?" she asked weakly. He let go of her arm and they undid my gig and let me go. She leaped into my arms and said, "I'm so sorry. I had to. I couldn't let you die." she sobbed into my chest and I mumbled, "I will find you. And I will bring you home. I love you." in to her ear. She nodded and was taken away from me. They took her all the way out and loaded her into a car. I got on to my motorcycle and thought to myself, they said if I tell anyone and try to take her away from them, they would kill her. So I had to get there first to get her. I was not letting the love of my life go so easily. I would never stop finding her. I rode the back way to the airport and called back up; thirty men to assist me. I reached the airport and didn't see their car yet. I ran in and said, "I need the next flight to Illea to be delayed. Got it? Don't ask. Give it a four hour wait. Please." I slapped down a wad of bills and the attendant nodded; no one would deny me anything since I was the prince. I got my private jet and once my back up made it, we took off for Illea.

POV SWITCH TO AMERICA

We pulled into the airport and Maxon grabbed my wrist saying, "Pull yourself together. Put on a smile." I nodded and walked out of the car. From the corner of my eye I saw Killian's motorcycle in the parking garage. A spark of hope ignited in me; he came for me. The whole time I was in the airport I looked for him, signs that he would be here to find me. "Four tickets on your next plane ride to Illea." Maxon barked at the attendant. The repulsive smell of alcohol rolled off his mouth again and I held my breath. I had never seen him like this before. I know life was difficult for him right now, he once had 35 girls to be his wife, now he had 0. Well, 1... Me. "Yes, sir, the next plane leaves for Illea in around 4 hours."

"Is there any way to get there sooner?" Maxon huffed. "No sir."

"I'm the Prince of Illea, and I must be there." "I'm sorry, there is no other way." the attendant said calmly. She handed us our tickets and we walked to gate 13. I sat down in one of the waiting chairs and looked around for Killian. After two hours of doing so I stopped looking. I knew he would find me, I knew he would. I just had to wait.

POV SWITCH BACK TO KILLIAN

My plane landed 4 hours later and we already had a plan to intercept Maxon and get America. We had our thirty men dressed like the Illean guards here. They were all stationed around Maxon's room. There were some inside his room, in his closet and bathroom. Ready to grab America if she came here. We know they will need to come here one day or another so we hoped they came here first. We made a plan to wait when the two of them were alone, then we would try and take out Maxon and bring America through the window where a car would be waiting in the gardens. From there we would drive out to the airport and leave for Scotland. Leaving Maxon here.

Maxon and America were now on their way from Scotland. We had our guns loaded, and we went through procedures and reassuring the plan. If anything went wrong we had a back up plan. We also had two men at the palace entrance who would notify us when they were here. There were also two men outside the bedroom doors to take out the back up men that Maxon had.

"They have arrived." my cellphone rang. We all got into various closets, under the bed, in the bathroom, in the princess suite. Footsteps approached the room and I heard a muffled, "Wait here boys." perfect. The door opened up and I heard two pairs of footsteps walk in. Then a bang and a moan from America. I heard kissing and tearing of fabric, "Maxon stop! Your drunk, please don't do this-" she was interrupted by what sounded like a hard slap. She whimpered and I heard her being thrown on to the bed. She kept whimpering "Stop. stop it!" I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly crept out of the opened bathroom and tiptoed over to the bed. She had her eyes closed and was on the bed with only her undergarments on. I tiptoed and grabbed Maxon's elbow, pulling him into the sleeping cobra. America opened her eyes and she covered her mouth, tears flowing out of her eyes. I took off my long jacket and put her in it.

Her whole body shook and she said, "You came for me?" she smiled through her tears a little and I said, "Of course I did. I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed me gently and looked into my eyes. The door flew open and my two guys came in and put the knocked out men with Maxon. We all filed out the window and climbed down the rope we set up. I went down first and America followed behind me along with the guards. I took America and put her in the car. All of the men who accompanied us would follow in a different car. I turned the car on and sped away on the path in the gardens. I made my way to the airport and looked at America. She looked relieved yet scared at the same time. I placed a hand on hers and said, "It's going to be okay. I got you now."

She smiled weakly at me and said, "I know." she pulled my coat around her tightly and shivered. I sped to the airport and brought her on to my private jet. My back up crew would take the regular flight back.

I checked on the pilot to make sure we were all set before we took off. I returned to my seat next to America who was all bundled up in my jacket. When I sat down she whispered. "Twice."

"What?"

"That's how many times you've saved me before. I'm starting to look like a damsel in distress. I hate it. And thanks. For saving me again... yeah."

"No problem Mer. I would save your life every day if it meant being with you." I kissed her hair and she looked at me with wet eyes. I leaned down and she lifted herself up to kiss me. Her body shook the whole time and she said, "I love you so much Killian. Don't ever let me go." She hugged my torso and I wrapped my large arms around her. "I won't. I won't ever."


	22. Authors Note

**alrighty everyone. Let's just say y'all are great! I'm sorry but today I was going to schliterbahn water park, so please don't be mad I didn't update update. Ooh and at the park I saw this really hot guy who was taller than me. Since you can't see me, you wouldn't know that I was 6'3''. Life sucks. Finding hot tall guys is hard. Anyways that happened and I was going around the wave pool with my friends and I was standing, waiting for the wave next to him and our arms were against each other. Then I the wave came out near me and I slipped backwards but he caught my arm and I said, "sorry" and he was like "anytime" and I know I sound silly but come on love is hard for giants. As well as that the next day I'm packing for a road trip to Florida! I'm going to be in the car all day Friday (on my birthday, sucks right?) And I will write down more chapters in my notebook but I don't know when I will be able to post them. Bear with me and I'm sorry! I won't be back from vacation until the sixth. If I have WiFi I will post. It if not... sorry. See you later and I'm really sorry for the delay. Please don't forget about my story and keep commenting chapter suggestions and more stuff y'all want in it. I'm doing the proposal soon so if you have any setting ideas please review for your requests! By guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait, but here we go with some more Amerian!**

America's POV

I woke up still in Killian's warm coat. I looked up and noticed I was in his room. The door was closed but I could see the shadow of feet outside the door as well as someone out on my balcony. Probably keeping me guarded while Killian was away. I saw a little stack of clothes at the edge of the bed and a note that read, _Here is a change of clothes. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful but now that you are, you can change. I will be back at 1:15, I'm at a meeting. _I looked over at the clock mounted on the wall and it read 1:06. I took the change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I locked the door, still cautious about everything. I noticed my toothbrush and comb had been moved in here as well as my perfume. It made me smile giddily and I used them to get myself ready. When I walked out I saw someone in the room. A loud shriek escaped me and I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Mer?" A voice said outside the door. "Mer, it's me, Killian. It's okay it's just me." I opened the door a crack and saw him standing by the tv. I walked out feeling ashamed and ducked my head. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy. Getting kidnapped twice does that to you." I stopped and handed him his jacket, "Thanks for lending to me."

He set the coat down and made me disappear inside his hug. "It's okay. I won't let anyone get to you ever again. I promise." I breathed into his chest and he said, "So. I feel like you should know this. No one knows what Maxon did except for us and his parents. We don't intend on telling anyone either. He postponed the report last night to today and brought Elise back. Kriss, she is already engaged to some other suitor. As for you. Well you know what's happening with you." He laughed without humor. I nodded and said, "Good. I know what Maxon did... wasn't okay... by any means. But I don't think we should exploit him to the world."

"Great. Okay. Um. Well you took that a lot better than I expected." He said nervously. I punched his shoulder playfully and said, "Whats that supposed to mean?" He didn't laugh but said, "Mer. You were kidnapped. By your ex boyfriend. You have every right to be mad at him. I thought you wouldn't take it this lightly because it wasn't a light matter." He looked really solemn and I shook my head. "No, Killian trust me. I'm not letting him off the hook with this. I either laugh off or yell off the bad things. Today I'm choosing to laugh it off. I'm okay."

He bit his lip and said, "let's go do something. Something fun. Like going swimming?"

I nodded my head and said, "Sure. Let's do it." he brightened up and said, "Then go get your swimsuit and we can go." I smiled and dashed out of his room and went to my own. I opened the closet and looked at the many unused swimsuits my maids had sewn. I slowly examined them all and ended up picking a light blue bikini. It had little white polka dots all over it. I put it on and then got a white sundress to cover it up. I slipped on my sunglasses and bounded out of the door. Killian caught me as I jumped up and he lowered me down on to his lips. Then he set me down and grabbed my hand before running off. We ran down four sets of staircases before he pulled me into a bathroom. I stood pressed up against him and said, "This is not the pool." he laughed and kissed my cheek before saying, "But its on the way." He grinned and turned to the little book shelf inside the bathroom. How odd. He lifted one book off the shelf and the wall opened up. I looked at him, amazed and we ran through the secret wall. It closed behind us and I took his hand as he led us down a narrow spiraling staircase. An underground pool? Sure enough, light came into the stairway and we entered a large room with a ginormous pool.

I squealed and said, "You have a secret underground pool Killian? Really?" He gestured to the pool and nodded. He took off his shirt, only in his swim trunks and I took off my cover up. His eyes wandered from mine and I said, "Hey, my eyes are up here buddy." he laughed and picked me up and got ready to throw me in. My scream echoed across the walls as I plummeted towards the rippling blue water. Once I was underwater, I heard the splash of Killian jumping in. I never swam before because I never had the opportunity to, but it wasn't too hard... only a little. I kicked off the bottom of the five foot pool and surfaced. Killian's shoulders and head stood above the water but I had to keep swimming to stay up.

He laughed when I struggled to swim over and latched myself on to him. I could feel the water on our lips as we kissed. We swam around, splashed each other, and played for hours. We finally decided to get out and he lifted me up from my hips. I grabbed my towel and shivered. I stood there, wrapped in my fluffy towel and let Killian hug me. I ducked my head under his and said, "That was fun."

"Yeah, we should do it more often."

"To see me in a bikini more often you mean?"

"Pre-cisely."

**Sorry for a short chapter but hey, like i said, i was busy. Ignore my lowercase 'i's. I like them. To make up for a short and long awaited chapter, I added a lot of fluff. And moments that made me go eeeeeeep. Review away!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright everyone, this will probably be my last update before I leave for vacation tomorrow. Like I said before, I might not be able to post for a little over a week. Sorry if that's the case. Anyways, be prepared for a cliffhanger! Im evil. Mwahahaahahahahahaha.**

Killian's POV

I wiped my clammy palms against my dress pants before knocking on America's door. We were going out to dinner tonight at the little Italian restaurant where we went for our first date. She opened the door while fastening her earring and smiled at me, "Give me 5 minutes." She turned around and went into her bathroom to finish her makeup. I watched her swipe on a layer of nude lip gloss. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fell to her feet. (Link for dress at the bottom Once she exited the bathroom she put on some strappy silver heels that made her only a little bit taller. She then grabbed a silver purse and smiled, "Ready!"

I pulled her in for a hug and ducked my head low into her neck. I whispered against her neck, "You look...so beautiful Mer. Seriously, there's no one prettier than you right now." She lifted my chin up and then used the lapels of my jacket to pull me closer to her in a kiss. She smiled and said, "Well no one looks as handsome as you do right now." She brushed the non-existent dirt off my shoulder and took my hand. We walked outside to the car to take us to our restaurant. We slipped inside the limo and talked, "So. What's the occasion?" she asked.

"What do you mean, occasion?"

"You know. Why are we going to a fancy dinner? I would have been just as happy eating Chinese take out in bed, as long as I was with you." she said sweetly. "I just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner out on the river." I explained.

"Aww. You're too sweet, Kil." she leaned against me and gave me a tight squeeze and the car stopped. We got out and I walked her through the busy Italian restaurant. We went all the way to the little table where we went on our date and she gasped. I had little candles set on the table along with some roses and baby's breath. I pulled out her chair and she slowly sat down in it. "Killian, this is too much."

"You don't like it?" I asked. I could hear the hurt in my voice and she shook her head, "No, Kil, I love it. I love it so much. It's beautiful. But like I said, some take out would have sufficed."

"And like I said, I want to treat you." she blushed and we ordered our traditional blackberry italian cream sodas. I could feel myself sweating again, I was so nervous but I decided to just go for it.

"America?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from her menu with a smile and her crystal blue eyes gleamed. I took her menu and she raised her eyebrows and said, "Hey, I was trying to decide between a Caesar salad or the house salad mister. Seriously, I want to look at-"

"Your salad can wait." I hushed. She sat back in her chair and silenced herself.

"America. Since the day I saw you back in Illea, I knew you were the one. I had never been one for love at first sight, but with you, its all changed. We have been through so many hard times together, times where I held you to make you feel better. Times where we laughed together. Times that we cried together. Well, you cried." she laughed a little. "Mer, you are the most beautiful, kind, loving person I have ever met. You're also the biggest spitfire I know. You have a mind of your own, but I think I need that. I don't think I could ever find anyone as perfect as you to call mine. I don't think you realize or ever will realize how much love I have for you. I love you so much, and I know that we haven't been together for long at all, but that doesn't matter. Not if we love each other enough. But if you need time, I'll wait. I'd wait until we are 99 years old and we already have children that are running our country. If that's how much time you need, I'll do it. As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, I'd say will you make me the happiest man alive, but I already am. Mer, will you marry me?"

**Hehe. I'm so evil. Have fun with this cliffhanger! Sorry it was so short as well, I really just wanted y'all to have this before I left. Bye guys, love y'all! Ooh and Here is the dress: A-line Sweetheart Floor Length Navy Blue Chiffon Long Bridesmaid**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So so so sorry for the wait, I have been in the car for three straight days but now I finally reached Florida! WiFi is available here so yay! More updates coming right up! And thank you for all the great reviews! Guest: I got the name Killian from a show Once Upon A Time. And other guest, yes I did see the finale! I'm so excited for the new season this fall with Elsa! Alrighty so here we go~**

Still Killian's POV

I saw tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't look me in the eye. She covered her mouth with her hand and my smile faded quickly. Oh my god. I proposed and she's probably going to turn me down. I was beginning to get back up to my seat when she threw her arms around me and said, "Yes! A thousand times yes."

A large breath escaped from me and I clutched her to me, unable to say anything at the moment. Then she kissed my cheek and then sat back down. I slid the little ring onto her little finger and she pulled her hand up to her face to look at it. She started silently crying again, but this time with a smile. The engagement ring has been passed down the family tree for generations: each upcoming queen receives it. It was a thin gold band with a diamond in the middle, encircled by other little diamonds. She stood up with me and I embraced her. I held her so close to me, there wasn't space for air between us. I breathed in the scent of vanilla and let her hair fall in my face, I held her for what seemed an eternity. I lifted her off her feet and spun around; creating an unforgettable giggle from my future wife.

"Why don't we skip dinner, and just go walk around the square?" She said with an unbelievably large smile.

"I'd love to." I said. We locked our hands with each other and left to the square. She leaned up against me as we walked. "Killian, I love you."

"And I love you, Mer." She sighed in happiness and then responded, "We're getting married. We're getting married!" She stopped walking and spun around, stopping herself when we were face to face. As soon as she stopped, she leaped onto me in a kiss. She held herself up, her toes balancing on top of my feet, and I dipped her backwards a bit. She smiled against my lips and whispered, "Lets go home."

"You read my mind." I whispered back. She giggled and we found a way to the car. Once we got there I opened the door for her. She smiled at me and said, "Why thank you my-" she flung backwards and a loud ringing noise filled my ears. Blood loved around her right shoulder; she was shot. Body guards that had been trailing behind us ran in the direction of the shot. I picked her up and got in the car. The driver sped away to a nearby hospital. I could still hear the sound of the gunshot in my ears and I could feel America's blood on my hands. I ripped her dress as the car drives me inspected the wound. The bullet was broken in little pieces in her shoulder and the blood was pouring out in an alarming amount.

She hadn't made a sound until now: she started sobbing, realizing what hadhappened. "Killian, help me. Please." She wimpered.

"I know I know, Mer. I'm trying, We're on our way. Im so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It hurts so bad-" she interrupted herself and cried out in pain. I cringed at the sound of her misery and pressed the gas harder. I zoomed into the hospital parking lot and carried America in. Doctors immediately took her in the gurney through the closed doors. I tried to with them but a nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir, even though you are the prince, you can't go back there. Let me go check and see how long they will have her. Please wait here." She said sternly. I shrunk one of the green, worn out chairs. She disappeared behind the doors and as she did, I heard a deafening scream escape. America. How did inlet this happen to her? Today was supposed to be full of love and happiness. But instead it was now a day of pain. At least the end of it anyway. The nurse appeared before me again and said, "Your Highness... she's going to be here all night. The bullet shards got really deep into her arm. If we don't get them out it could be infected."

I nodded, incapable of doing anything else. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to find the impossible sleep.

POV SWITCH to America

All I could feel was pain. Burning hot pain. It felt like someone had lit a cigar and pressed it against my skin. Tears flooded my face and blood flooded my chest. I couldn't make out anything, not anything in particular anyways. White walls, people, pain. That's all I could feel. The more the pain grew, the more I thought back to the time I got shot in Angeles. It was nothing compared to the wound I had now. But soon the pain killer kicked in and it only felt like a bee sting. I tried to fall asleep, hoping rest would somehow heal me but every time I would try to they would wake me up, saying "Stay with me America." I tried to tell them I'm not going anywhere; not as long as Killian's here. That I just wanted to sleep. But nothing came ever came out.

Hour after hour they worked on me. Retrieving the broken shards of the bullet from my shoulder. Ten minutes later it stopped. "America. We are done with the procedure but you have to stay here over night. Tomorrow morning we can transfer you to the palace where we will have other doctors monitoring you." A nurse said. I nodded so weakly that I she might not have seen but it didn't look like she cared. I was kept in my room and all the blood and instruments had been removed. They turned off the lights and I was suddenly pulled into a deep and heavy sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey y'all, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! If you didn't...well...sorry. too bad. Anyways go with another chapter! I can't promise frequent updates for a little while but I will try as much as possible. Anyways~read on**

America's POV

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. Once I did all I saw was a dark blue room. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain jolted in my right shoulder. Then it all came back to me; memories of last night flooded my mind and tears flooded my face. Why did this happen? Who did this on the night of my engagement? I kept crying to myself, wondering why. "It's going to be okay, America." A strangely familiar voice said. I whipped my head up and looked around the room. Maxon emerged from the curtains and a loud scream escaped my mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

"You did this!" I shouted. "How could you do this to me? On the day I got engaged? Maxon I thought you cared about me? How could you!" He shook his head at me.

"You think I did this to you? America I still love you. I came here to apologize for...kodnapping...and...assaulting you. I was... completely wasted and I was so stupid. I realize that there's not much I can do about your engagement. I just wish it was with me." I stiffened a little as he walked closer to me.

"You didn't do this?" I asked with caution.

"No. Like I said, I don't think I could even think about doing this to you. Not now anyways. Not after all the pain I already caused you." He said softly. He had a pained look on his face that made me fell guilty.

"I forgive you Maxon. I really do. I'm sorry for what I did to you as well. I realize that being with Killian in your own home and being...romantic...with him made you feel uncomfortable. I get it. But you have to tell me. Do you know who did this to me?"

POV SWITCH to Killian

Through the monitor set up in America's room I heard a scream. I shot up from the dining room to her room. Unfortunately the two rooms were very far away from each other so it took me 5 minutes to get there. Running.

I rounded a corner and opened the door to see Maxon standing next to America and shesaid, "Do you know who did this to me?"

"Get out of here!" I yelled. Maxon looked at me with wide eyes as I ran towards him. He dodged me and said, "Killian, here me out. You have to listen to me."

"Stop it Killian! Please." America said. She looked at me with pleading eyes and her eyebrows knitted together. I put my hands up in the air and sat down on her bed. I took her hand into mine and said, "I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" She shook her head and said, "To be honest, it hurts so bad." A singular tear fell down her cheek and I squeezed her hand ever so slightly and looked at Maxon.

"What do you want?" I asked. Even though he was my cousin, he kidnapped my girlfriend and tried to take advantage of her so pardon me if I was a little pissed off at him. He cleared his throat and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I wanted to apologize to America. Which I did. But then I was telling her who shot her. You have to promise me you won't tell him I told you. He's now the leader of the Southern Rebels down in Illea. If he finds out I started him out...he could attack the palace even more."

"We promise, just tell us." America said quickly.

Maxon made a smug face and said, "Aspen Leger." (There's a twist for your plot!)

"What?!" America shrieked. "No. He wouldn't hurt me. I know it."

"He did America. He came to me yesterday morning back in Illea. I took a plane here to stop him but I was too late. He found out that things were getting serious here and he said he thought he finally had a chance at getting you to love him again once it didn't work out between us." He looked down and continued, "He told me he was going to find a way to get you two separated. I was offered to help him. But I refused it. I'm sorry this happened to you. I also want to give you quite hint; he's staying at Pearl Beach Inn. Room 203. I have to go now but good luck."

As I absorbed this information I felt the fury boiling inside me. Maxon left with a nod to America and an awkward hug for me. I called in my men to go and get Aspen. He had messed with America enough before me and Maxon. He has to stop now. I was determined to find him and make him pay.

America'

Fury, betrayal, sadness, and anger rose inside me. How could Aspen do this to me? I know he wanted a chance with me but shooting me as definitely not the right answer. Once Maxon left, Killian left to go get some men together to get Aspen. He came back soon and laid down next to me. "I was so worried Mer. When you fell backwards and all the blood was everywhere... I couldn't handle seeing you like that. I love you so much, don't ever leave me." I nuzzled my head into his shoulder and he brushed his fingers through my hair. "I promise."

We laid there together for an hour or two, talking and laughing together. Lunch came in around noon and we ate the yummy soup and garlic bread. While we were eating Killian asked me, "Do you like it?"

"Like what? The soup? Yeah it's yummy. I love tomato basil."

He laughed and said, "not the soup you goofball. The ring. It's been passed down to each incoming princess for centuries."

"Of course I do. It's simple. Just like me." I admired the ring on my left hand but quickly put it down because of the pain in my shoulder.

"Of Mer, you are anything but simple." He snorted. I tried to punch his chest but I was to weak to even do that. Instead I let out a fake cry and said, "how could you say that to me? After everything we've been through you call me complicated and ugly?!" He stiffened and patted my back, "No Mer, Your beautiful, so beautiful and you're not complicated! You just have a few speedbumps on your road of life." He said nervously.

I laughed and said,"Gotcha!" He let out a deep breath and said, "Dont do that to me! I can't marry, let alone, even handle, a girl who has tantrums."

"You call that a tantrum? Come see my house and visit May when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Your Highness." A deep voice said. "We have him. He's in the cells."


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyes everyone! Still on vacation but I'm trying to keep uploading. Today ok went out on this cool boat and I caught a 4 ft. Shark! It was so cool, and I also caught a sting Ray and ladyfish. I nearly caught a flounder but...it got away. Oh well... here's your story! It's a little short but I wanted to end it at this. enjoy~*~ **

Killian's POV

I kissed America's forehead and then walked out to the officer. We headed out to the palace cell holding. It's where we keep all of the criminals. It was a secret room hidden behind a large painting. The painting required a key to the center of the painting. It was funny be cause the painting was of key holes. Once you open the painting door, it reveals a safe. When you crack the code to the safe, it reveals yet another door, in which you just have to enter a small pin to get in. I unlocked the last door and stepped inside. The cell holding area had ten cells. All of which were empty except for one. I walked over to the cell and looked down at Aspen Leger. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was covered in dirt.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I want to know why you shot America." I said calmly. He looked at me with stone eyes and said, "I wasn't aiming for her."

Oh stiffened a little at his answer, knowing he had wanted to shoot me was a little offensive. "Why did you do this Mr. Leger." I said through gritted teeth.

"Because America is mine. I was her boyfriend first. The only reason I got married to Lucy was because I lost a bet with my friends. I did like her, just not enough to marry her. When America broke up and left Maxon, I was already married. I was going to stage an accident for Lucy before I came to get America but she left for a week to take care of her ill father." He mumbled.

I was completely, utterly, disgusted by this man. What had America seen in him? "You know you can't live. Even if I wanted to save you from death I couldn't. You shot the princess to be of this country and I don't think anyone will stand in the way of having you hung." He nodded once and turned away from me.

"Can I least spend my final hours in peace and quiet? Not listening to a dick like on and on?" He said.

"Final hours?" A small voice said behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around. America. She held on to the door frame for support and some tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Mer, you shouldn't be there." Aspen said. I cringed as he said Mer. That was my thing. Even if it was his thing once, it was no longer his, it was mine.

"Killian... your going to kill him?" She cried.

"I have to, I don't have a choice. He shot you, the future princess of Scotland. There's no way he will escape that punishment. It's impossible." I said. She walked over and clung to my side for support saying, "But what about Lucy? She can't raise a kid on her own. She is expecting a little girl... she needs a protector."

"We can talk about it later okay?" I said. She nodded and Aspen scoffed.

"Thats a first." He said. We looked at him and he continued, "She never listens to people. He's changing you Mer. Get away while you can. Ill never stop fighting for you. You always fight back. Fight for me Mer. Fight the way I am for you."

A year rolled onto her cheeks and she said, "I can't. I don't want to fight for you Aspen. I'm tired of fighting." She turned around and left me and Killian. Picked the doors and caught up to her.

She looked at me with weary eyes and said, "When does it stop?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys: I have to apologize to you all. I haven't updated in forever and I had really bad typos at the end of the last chapter. I feel terrible mostly for not updating but here is a fun chapter. Enjoy~

America's POV

"And I have to use blue and white? Why not something more bold like purple and gold? The colors of royalty?" I asked. Veronica smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's tradition for each royal wedding to be the colors of the Scottish flag. If you break it, I don't know... just keep the colors. You have to your highness." She said. Veronica was like the Silvia of Illea. She helped me with extensive lessons on being a princess. It was boring but essential so I always listened to her. She was like my second mother, one to look after me while away from home.

But this time I wasn't listening. "What? This is my wedding. Not anyone else's! Why does tradition get to say one of the most important factors in my wedding? I want to choose the colors." I said sternly.

"Mer, take it easy." A new voice said. I turned around and saw my fiance standing with a bouquet of white tulips. Things had been a little rough between us lately. With me getting shot, Maxon turning up out of no where, and Aspen being sentenced to death; I was a little edgy. I pulled away from Killian a little, but I could see that hurt him. And seeing him hurt for me made me hurt for him. I couldn't help but feel myself back to him. Besides; I loved him too much and when he made his little puppy dog begging face I couldn't help but giggle a little and forget about all the bad things in life. "Veronica, why don't you take the rest of the night off. I want to spend a little time with America."

"Of course your majesty." She gathered the wedding plans and exited the room as quiet as a mouse. Once the door shut, Killian stepped closer to me and pressed his forehead on top of mine and handed me the flowers.

"For my beautiful fiance." He smiled. I held the flowers with his hands on top of mine and smelled them; they were so beautiful.

"I love them. They are gorgeous. Maybe we will have them at our blue and white themed wedding. Since I have no choice in that matter." I said that nicely at first then my voice cascaded into a more sarcastic tone.

"Thats what your all worked up about? The traditional wedding colors?"

"Yes! It's my- our wedding and I just want to pick the colors. That's all! But no. The past has already made that decision." I stepped back but Killian brought his hand to the back of my waist and pulled me back to him in a kiss. I kept my eyes closed as the kiss ended and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, darling. We have to keep blue and white. But that doesn't mean we can't add another color."

I looked at him with a smile on my face and said, "Like what?"

"In was thinking red." He brushed back a strand of my loose hair. "It's probably one of my favorite things about you. Your hair."

"Red it is." I said. "As long as we have tulips." He kissed my forehead said, "So. What we have you been planning?" I turned away from him and walked to my closet and said, "The guest list. Mostly your side and though. when I got to your side after mine it was so difficult pick the right people. I mean I can count the number of people I need there on my hands."

I walked behind the little screen and changed into my pajamas and robe and then came out. Killian nodded and said, "Yeah, lots of other royals coming."

"Aren't you getting ready for bed?" I asked. He sat on the edge of the bed still in his suit and tie.

"I have a meeting in fifteen. It shouldn't last more than an two hours but don't wait up for me. It will be too late and you have an early morning tomorrow. If you do need me though just call." He got up and pecked my lips.

"Okay." I said. "Love you."

"Love you too." His chocolate brown eyes made my heart melt a little as he said that. He kissed me again but instead of a small kiss on the lips it was a small kiss on the crown of my head. I was honestly hoping for more but I still loved the way he did little things like that. It showed me he adored me. Cared and loved me. It made me feel special. When he left I took thirty minutes to get myself ready for bed and the. Crawled in to Killian's comfy bed. Ever since the first night I slept in his bed I never wanted to leave. It gave me a sense of comfort falling asleep in the aroma he always smelled like. Mint and pine trees.

I read out of my princess handbook, it told me proper etiquette, ways to dance, royal people. I read for another good half hour and then I looked at the clock and it read 1:06. A two hour meeting starting at 12:00? He still had an hour left and I bet anything he was falling asleep in his chair right now. The amount of work he had on his plate was too much. I put on my robe and got out of bed. I stepped into my slippers and padded out of the room. I made my way to the occupied conference room and entered without knocking. All the men turned and looked at me like a bug. I stared them down just the same and walked over to Killian's chair. He had a shocked expression on his face and said, "Mer, what are you doing?"

"It's 1 in the morning and you are still in a meeting. You should be in bed. It's so late and just like me you have an early morning. All of you need to rest too." I looked at the other men. I squinted at the PowerPoint playing and read Weekly Budgeting Conferance on one of the slides. "I'm sure your weekly meeting can wait till the morning. You probably can't even think straight y'all are so tired. Now everyone go home. Now." I said firmly. They all looked relieved and quickly evacuated the room.

Killian looked at me with grateful eyes. "You saved me an hour of debating whether or not we should renovate the town hall or renovate the elementary school." He kissed me softly and said, "Thank you." I only nodded and took his arm and led him to his room. When we reached it we didn't talk. I just took off his hung his blazer. He changed into his plaid pajama pants and fell into bed with me.

I snuggled up against his bare chest and rested my head on the arm that was wrapped around my neck and shielding my back. His other arm wrapped over my side and connected with his other one holding me in his embrace. It had been a while sincerity we slept like this. Since Aspen died I was more distant but I knew it wasn't doing any good.

I felt a kiss being planted on my hair and I signed against him. I hadn't realized how much I missed this until now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello readers! I am trying to update more frequently and as much as possible before I go to Band Camp. I am in the color guard and we work out and prepare for our show for over a month together. (Right now if you're judging color guard or band get your head out of your butt. We work super hard to maintain a nearly perfect guard. With fifty people it's not easy. Not to mention that's just the guard. Our band is three hundred people. We won our state championship winter guard and got third in the band super regional. That's fricking cool. So think twice before judging and if you aren't judging, thanks :)**

Killian's POV

My eyes fluttered open and saw America snuggled up against my bare chest. I could feel her soft breaths against me as well as her hair tickling my shoulder. I missed everything about this; the way she was curled against me, the way her hair spilled over my arms, the way her lips turned up like a smile when she slept. I glanced at her left hand and saw the glittering silver engagement ring on her fourth finger.

Through her sleep she seemed to notice my awakeness. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. "Good morning Kil." She said. I loved it when she called me that. Even though I pretended I didn't like it, I couldn't help but feel like I was only hers when she called me that. I hope she felt the same way when I called her Mer.

"Morning Mer." I said. It did seem she felt that way by the corner of her mouth turning up into a little smirk. She laughed when I imitated her and she said, "Can you take a day off? I want you to help me plan our wedding. I don't want it to be a surprise for you in the end."

I saw the hopeful expression displayed across her beautiful face and it killed me to say, "I'm sorry, darling. I have too many meetings and duties on my list of to-do's."

She looked disappointed but nodded. "I guess I will just find something else to plan. That doesn't involve you."

"Like the dress?" I said with a mischievous grin. Her eyes widened and she shot out of bed. She scurried into the bathroom and brushed her teeth rapidly. "What's the rush? I asked with a playful voice.

"I already was getting my dress! I have an appointment in- what time is it?"

"9:34."

"Crap! I have an appointment in 26 minutes to go and get my dress! I totally forgot that was today!" She hurried out to my closet where a few clothing bags of hers had found a way in a while back. She pulled out a dress and shut the door. Moments later she came out and was stumbling over her heels. She clicked into the bathroom and applied some powder on her face, lipstick, and the weird black wand thing to her eyelashes. I couldn't remember what it was called but then she combed her red hair and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. She glanced at the clock that read 9:56 and ran. "Bye!" She yelled as she left the room.

I laughed and then got ready myself.

POV switch to America

I ran all the way to the women's room where the dress picking would take place but then stopped and opened the door gracefully. Eyes glared at me including Veronica's. "I'm sorry for the-" I looked at the clock and it read 10:01, "1 minute wait."

They seemed to calm down at the fact it had only been a minute. I sat down in the small chair and said, "So, are we ready?"

"Whenever you are your highness." They said. I nodded and racks of puffy bags came rolling in, one after the other. In the end there were fifteen racks each contaminating ten dresses. I got to choose from 150 dresses.

"But we can't try on dresses without your family." Veronica said. "So we brought them here." Doors opened and my family came running in. I ran to them as well and collided into them, laughing. "I missed you all so much!" I said. My laughs turned into crying. I hadn't realized how much I missed them and needed them until now.

"Kitten it's okay. We are here now. Let's go pick a dress." My dad said. I smiled at him and nodded. My family bombarded me with compliments and news from home and I missed you. I listened as they talked through the screen as I tried on my first dress. They continued until I walked out, interrupted by mom and Mays gasping. I looked into the mirror and gasped myself. It was stunning.

The fabric was whiter than snow. It was strapless and fitted all the way to my waist where it billowed out to the floor in a balloons style. It had lace flowering on the bodice and a little on the skirt. I loved it. (See dress link at bottom of page) it was absolutely gorgeous. I turned around and held out my arms saying what do you think. "Well?" I asked.

"Its pretty but..." Kota began.

"But what?" Mom asked.

"Its not fancy enough. You are going to be a princess! Why not make the most out of the privilege?"

"What if this is the one Kota? It's not pretty. It's gorgeous. I think it's fancy enough."

"Maybe add a belt with diamonds on it?" May said to herself. She turned to us and said, "It could make it fancier without taking away the dress itself."

"That's a good idea May. Thanks." I said. She beamed at me but Kota said, "Just try on some more please."

I my older brother and walked behind the screen. I tried on countless amounts of dresses in every size, shape, and shade of white. I was starting to giveup and resort back to the first gown until I tried on another. It was completely different but equally as beautiful as the first one.

It had longer sleeves that reached my elbows and was recovered in beautiful lace all over thewhole dress. It was more fitted at the top but flowed out to the floor. The skirt was in between a ball gown style and skintight. It flowed but wasn't eating me whole. The neckline was horizontal lace across my chest. I just loved it just as much as the first one.

"Oh my god America! You are so beautiful!" My mother exclaimed. Tears spilled out of her eyes and so did May. My dad looked at me proudly, and Gerad even looked pleased. But Kota raised his eyebrows and said, "you like that? Where's the bling? Where's the sign that she's a princess. Anyone could wear that dress! Find her something special and you-" he pointed to a guard, "Get me a drink."

The guard moved but I shouted, "don't go anywhere Officer James." He stopped and resumed his station with a grateful nod. I looked at Kota with the most menacing look I could muster. "Today is not about you Kota. I understand you want me to look fancy and royal but it's my day. _My_ day dammit. Think about me. Did you even ask if I liked it. Cause I do! I love it. I would gladly wear this on my wedding day. If it weren't for everything that's happened to me I wouldn't have this opportunity to even think about buying a dress like this. And you do not order around the palace guards. They aren't your servants. Leave. Now." He looked stung by my words and I felt a little relief when he voluntarily left. I turned to the screen in silence and tried on one last dress before I needed lunch.

It too was amazing. It was a v neck dress with sleeves the width of two maybe three fingers. It was slightly fitted at the top and had a nice puffy looked like large rose petals. The belt was white and simple. It was simply gorgeous. I emerged from the screen for the last time with the dress and my family gave wonderful compliments about it.

"So which one? Strapless, long sleeve, or this?" I asked.

They all said it was up to me. That I would look beautiful in a paper bag. That didn't help considering I was torn between all three. I ended up 're trying on all of them over and over until I was hopelessly confused.

**Please vote on which dress you want through PM or reviewing. Dress 1 Dress 2 or Dress 3? Dresses! First one: search tulle sweetheart strapless neckline ball gown wedding dress with draped fluffy skirt on Google images.**

**Dress 2: search laposa style off shoulder long sleeves train wedding dress wd-013 on Google images.**

**Dress 3: search tulle v neck wedding dress with beaded decoration PS0059 on Google images.**

**Vote Away!**


	30. Chapter 30

**ITS THE THIRTIETH CHAPTER! And in honor of that I have a very heart warming one for you!**

**Because I'm evil, you won't know which dress she picks until the wedding! MWAHAHAHAH! Anyways, this a chapter is quite little less of wedding plans and a little more... Amerian action... if you know what I'm saying. (Grins maniacally) No sex, that's for the wedding day and nothing is too explicit in my stories...unless you want me too. Darn my dirty mind! Anyways, carry on reading!**

America's POV

I woke up to a little note in place of where Killian should be. It read,

_My darling Mer, Meet me when ever you wake up at the palace front doors. Dress warmly. Love, Killian_

I smiled at the note and shot out of bed. It had been forever since we just went out on a date. I called my maids in, knowing they would get me ready faster and nicer than I would have. They all giggled around me, acting like they knew something I didn't. Which was probably the case at the time being. They left my hair down, in its naturally pin straight style with a few loose curls at the ends of my hair. Makeup was neutral colors and minimal. Just some mascara, nude lip gloss, and a light brown sparkly shadow. It all went perfectly with my green coat dress, black leggings, and gray boots. My maids insisted I grab gloves, a scarf, and hat, So I put on my gray beanie and black gloves and scarf. I felt myself overheating in this bundle of clothing. I was walking down to the gates but I was still inside so I was boiling.

A gasp of relief came out when I stepped outside, it was December and extremely cold here in Scotland. Killian stepped out of his car smiling. He looked incredibly handsome in his black trench coat. It was the only thing over his clothes and it shocked me to see he wasn't shivering. I know I was, even though I was wearing a million things to keep me warm. He laughed his familiar laugh that always made me feel like home and said, "I told you to dress warm, we aren't going to Antarctica."

"I walked over to him and punched his chest playfully. "Excuse me, I have been living in a country near the equator for 17 years and now I'm living in this cold place. I'm not used to the cold like you are." He laughed again and placed a kiss on my lips that sent warmth through out my whole body. When he pulled away he wasn't laughing anymore, and neither was I. He helped me into the car before entering himself and let me snuggle up against him.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Nooo! I hate surprises!"

"Why?"

"I don't like...not knowing...or not being in control of a situation. If you would just tell me I could-"

"When has one of my surprises ever been bad?" He justified. I posted my bottom lip a little and sat in silence, I could practically feel the defeat radiating off me. "I always knew one day I would be able to stump you, America Singer. But I didn't realize that would be today. So... Ha!"

I looked up at him with a glare but it only made him laugh even more. He kissed my hair; and said, "I love you America."

"I love you too." I looked up at him. "But know that that will be one of like maybe two or three times where I'm wrong. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said. I stretched up and kissed his cheek. He smiled at that and I beamed at him. Saying I love you to him was as easy as breathing. With Maxon, we both fought on who got to say it first. Killian willingly said it because I know that there was nothing holding him back from it. And if there was nothing holding him back, then there wasn't anything holding me back.

We didn't talk much the rest of the way but it wasn't a long ride. When the car stopped Killian reached into a little pocket of the car and pulled out a blindfold. I scoffed and said, "No way am I wearing that. I'm a klutz already, No need to take away my eye sight!"

He burst out laughing and said, "Dont sorry, I got you." He tied the black bandana around my eyes and I heard him get out of the car. I scooted slowly across the seat and then felt Killian's muscular arms pick me up out of the car. I ducked my head and then looked around once I was out even though I couldn't see.

"Just walk forward and don't stop until I say so."

"You are gonna make me walk blindfolded?" I squealed.

"Trust me." I could here him smiling and I smiled too. We walked for a minute or two before he said, "Stop. Here we are."

I felt the blindfold being untied and when it slipped off, I couldn't even move. Little candles were set up around a table that was placed in the middle of a large frozen lake. Two pairs of ice skates laid in the snow in front of us.

I twirled around and looked at Killian with wide eyes. "I can't dance, what makes you think I can skate?" I laughed. He stepped towards me and locked his arms around my waist. "Havent I told you this before? I won't let you fall. Not ever." He lifted me off my feet so I was above him and lowered me down onto his lips.

"Now," he said. He set me down and continued "here we go, cheerio."

"Did you just call me cheerio?"

"Maybe." He said as he laced up and tied my skates. He then moved on to his own skates and helped me up once he was finished. I held out my hand for him so he could help me up and he shook his head. "Gotta learn how to stand up in skates. I think you will be falling a lot."

"Uh!" I said "my butt is sunk down at least a foot in the snow and I'm wearing ice skates. Please." I made a puppy dog face and waited. He turned around and looked at me.

"You know I can't say no to that face." He stretched out his hand and I grabbed it, struggling to get up. Once I was up, I brushed snow off my butt and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Awesome. Let's go." I took his arm and we walked like penguins on to the ice. Killian held on to me for a minute or two, but then he let go and started skating circles around me. Literally. I waved my arms to help me stay standing but it did no good. While Killian gliding at who knows how fast across the ice, I fell on my butt. Hard.

"Oh!" I yelped as I hit the ice. Killian's face went down and he sped across the ice to me. He stopped and sprayed ice on me but said, "Are you okay? Here take my hands. I'll help you."

I did what he said but joked, "I thought you said you'd never let me fall."

His face fell even lower and he didn't say anything. I had just said the thing that would always hurt him most. "No, no no no no no. I was kidding Killian. I love you. You know that. It was a joke." I said softly. He nodded with a small smile and I thought to myself, I just ruined this whole date. With one stupid comment with my big stupid mouth.

"Let's go eat." He said. The whole way there he let me cling on to him. He didn't let me go until I had to sit down. There were little heaters around the table and I asked, "Are you sure this won't melt the ice?"

"Positive." He sat down. "The lake is frozen solid this time of year."

"Okay. So what's for breakfast I'm starved." As if my stomach read my mind, it grumbled loudly.

"I can see that!" He laughed. I was glad to see him in a brighter mood than a minute ago. I playfully gave him the evil eye but he said, "Lift up your dish cover thing."

"Alrighty then." I lifted the cover and it revealed a stack of steaming chocolate chip pancakes with a little pile of scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. A glass of hot chocolate was under its own cover to stay warm. I looked at my fiance with a grin and said, "You know me so well."

**Part 2 of this wonderful date will be continued in the next chapter. And like I said earlier, the wedding dress will be revealed at the wedding! Review, Follow, Fav!**


	31. Chapter 31

**here is part 2 of the winter wonderland date and some other stuff. Enjoy!**

Killians POV

After breakfast had filled our bellies, America and I skates across the ice to a patch of snow. Here and there she would tighten her grip on my arm and squeal of she was about to slip. But after a while she started learning how to glide. We moved swiftly across the ice together to the other side. When we stopped I looked down at her. Her cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold and a large smile was beaming at me. "Thats really fun!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I laughed. She giggled and said, "Close your eyes. Don't peek." I did as she said and heard soft sounds of snow being picked up. My eyes shot open just as I was pelted with a snowball to the chest. She laughed and covered her mouth with her hand before running away. She bolted across the snow and on to the ice, gliding around the frozen lake. "Catch me if you can!" She teased.

"Don't you worry America, I have been skating since I could walk. Ill get you." I took off on the ice and sped around, trying to catch up to her. It didn't take long at all for me to come barreling in at her. I grabbed her and took her down with me into a pile of snow. "Dang it!" She said.

"You really thought you could outskate me? Mer, I think I have won twice now!" Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks went pinker. Before she could protest, I kissed her. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it wasn't, but something made our kiss be full of heat and passion. I didn't stop kissing her as we sat up. She came closer to me and settled herself on my lap and wrapped her legs around me and I stood up with her still on me. She pulled back and I kissed her cheek. My arms moved her so she was cradled in my arms and I slowly skated with her in my arms. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Thats not possible."

"Oh yeah? Need me to prove it?"

"No. I don't." She said with a smile. "You just did."

1 Month Later

With less than a month left until the wedding, America was very tense and busy. She would come to my room a good hour after I did, which was new, and she would leave two hours before I did in the morning. That was new too. There were several days where the only words we could fit in our free time for each other was "Good night." But I knew she was doing an amazing job with the wedding. I helped plan here and there when I wasn't working on other things.

A small knock rapped on the door and I said, "Come in." A guard entered my office and said, "Your Highness. Lady America is in the hospital wing."

I bolted out of the room and ran as fast as my legs could take me. As I ran, guards looked at me funny but I didn't care. America was hurt. When I got in the room I saw America in a bed, throwing up in the trash can next to her. Her face was pale as well as the rest of her and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Mer! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head and vomited into the can again. I recoiled at the pungent smell but didn't let her see. A doctor walked over to me and said, "Your Highness. We believe Lady America has been poisoned. She was tasting cake flavors apparently, for the wedding and she immediately began throwing up and getting sick. Most of the poison has been drained out of her blood stream but some is still there and it took a bit of blood out of her in order to do that. We can't take any more blood out, unfortunately she will have to throw it up in order to remove it from her body. Its the only safe way at this point. She will have to stay over night here while we continue to treat her. To whom poisoned her; I don't know. I would check the bakery that sent sample flavors though. Now if you will excuse me I have other patients. Good day, Your Highness, Lady America."

I took in all his words as he left and said, "Mer, I got to go. I'm gonna find out who did this to you." I missed her flushed cheek and she nodded weakly.

I gathered my main body guards to assist me as we left for the bakery. The shop wasn't far away from the palace. The kitchens secretly used their croissants instead of baking them themselves because these ones were filled with a chocolate creme that we couldn't figure out how to make right. I walked into the small shop and the clerk beamed at me and gave me a hug. "Killian! It's been so long! What a pleasure it is to see you today! How did the cake testing go? Lady America is to be tasting today, yeah?"

"Actually Aunt Rose, it went bad. Someone poisoned the cake. She is very sick right now." Aunt Rose wasn't my aunt, she was my nanny when I was young alongside being a baker here. She was always like an Aunt to me.

Her face fell and she whispered, "Let me go and round up my staff. We will get to the bottom of this." Her voice was low but stern. She walked into the back and was followed by a line of bakers as she re-entered. The people lined up in front of me and Rose changed the open sign to closed. When Rose stepped back in line with me, they curtsied or bowed to me. I looked at them all and when they rose, one girl caught my eye. I couldn't believe my eyes as I said, "Ashley?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Heyes everybody! I have been trying really hard for at least one update a day, hopefully two, So stay tuned to my story today, I have a feeling this isn't the last one. This next chapter is going to be quite eventful so please enjoy, review, favorite, Follow. All reviews are welcome!**

Killian's POV

"Ashley?" Every trace of emotion I was once feeling was now replaced by utter heart break. I had never confided in America about how much I had never gotten over Ashley. As I fell more in love with America, the less the hurt was with Ashley. But now, it felt like only yesterday I stood outside her door, listening to her kiss another man.

"Earlier today, my fiance America was taste testing cakes for our wedding. I would like to know who baked these cakes. If you did step forward." Aunt Rose joined a few ladies and stood together. They all looked proud of their work, as if they didn't poison their future princess. "You all can go back to work. Thank you. Aunt Rose will you stay though?" She nodded and only 4 bakers including Rose stood. I cleared my throat and said, "My fiance was poisoned with those cakes. Since those bakers looked proud, I don't think they would have poisoned her. I think it was one of you."

The look on Ashley's was stone cold. Aunt Rose raised her eyebrows at Ashley and motioned for her to step forward.

With her head down, she stepped towards me. "Your Majesty." She fell into a deep curtsy. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice shook and Aunt Rose looked at her and said, "Ashley, did you poison the princess?"

Ashley but her lip and nodded. Aunt Rose shooed away the others and put a firm hand on Ashley's shoulder, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Kil-"

"You address me as Your Highness." I said through my teeth. I was never like this with anyone, but the feeling of my heart breaking was replaced with anger. How could she do this to me after what she already did?

Tears rolled off her cheeks as she said, "Your Highness. I'm sorry. Can I talk to you in private? Please?" I nodded and they all exited the room. "Look, I am so sorry. How sick is she?"

"She had to have lots of blood drawn to rid the poison. But there is so much to the point where she has too... throw it all up. She has been sick for the past two hours."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ashley! You poisoned my fiance!" I yelled. She jumped back a little but I didn't stop, "She could have died. I love her and you keep messing with my life. I was going to propose to you that day I didn't show up. I did show up. I stood outside your door and heard you kissing another man. I saw you. You broke my heart and now your trying to break it again. Why?"

"I did love you. I don't know how much you heard that day. I was trying to poison her so I could be with you. I still love you." She took a step towards me and tried to kiss me but I grabbed her arm.

"No. Don't even try. You don't love me. You were going to stage an accident. I heard that much. Dominic!" My main body guard came in and took Ashley.

"Killian don't do this. I just want to be with you!" She yelled. A tear came out of my eye and Rose walked out of the back. She smiled weakly and gave me a hug. Just cried in her arms until there weren't any more tears left.

America's POV

The vomiting stopped about an hour ago and I hoped it wouldn't start up again. It had been roughly two hours since Killian left. I don't know if he found who did this to me but since Aspen shooting me and now this, some people obviously don't want me around. Aspen. I didn't feel like having him killed was the right thing to do, but he committed treason. And that was only punishable by death. I missed him sometimes, other times it feels relieving to have him gone. All he did from the very start was create trouble for me and the people in my life.

"Lady America," the doctor said. He appeared from around the curtain and said, "it looks like you're a lot better. I don't think we will have to keep you here tonight, but we will have a nurse check up on you every now and then."

"Thank you, Dr. Wells. I appreciate all you did for me."

He looked down with a bashful smile and said, "You are quite welcome. Have a nice night."

"You too. I will probably be seeing you soon considering my luck. Good night." I said. He laughed and nodded before turning away to other patients. I got out of bed, thankful there weren't any complicated wires keeping me restrained, and walked back to my room. It had been a long day and all I needed was rest. And Killian. I missed him so much, even only after a few hours of not seeing him.

A nurse had assisted me to my room and helped me into my pajamas and in to bed. Once I was settled in and she shut the door, but only half a second after she closed it, it opened again. This time Killian coming in. He looked like he had been crying and he walked into his bathroom and shut the door without saying anything to me. This wasn't the Killian I knew. This was someone that looked like him in his place. What could have gone wrong today? Besides me getting sick, I didn't know what could make him like this. I struggled out of bed, still exhausted from the days encounters and walked to the bathroom door. I knocked softly and said, "Killian are you alright?"

"Just go away." I heard. His voice was low and raspy from crying. I had never seen Killian cry. The only time I ever saw him remotely like this was when he was telling me about his ex girlfriend. I couldn't remember her name. Alison? Ally? Abby?

"Killian please come out. Let me help you." I said through the door. I waited a minute before the door opened a crack. I looked up at my Killian and he opened the door more. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged me tightly. He cried as I brushed his hair with my hand and held him. We stood like this for a minute before he pulled away from me. "Killian, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I can. Not without you...With you..."

"You can trust me. I love you, and nothing can change that."

He nodded his head and I looked straight into his bloodshot eyes. "I love you too. I just don't know how to say this."

"Then don't. If whatever this is, is hurting you so bad, or who this is... just wait and tell me in the morning. We both need rest. Come on." I took his hand into mine and crawled into bed with him. He immediately wrapped me into his arms and said, "I don't deserve you."


	33. Chapter 33

Killian's POV

I was so hopelessly confused. I was so lucky enough to have a girl like America in my life who loved me, cared about me, and would marry me. But I had never fully gotten over Ashley. At this point, having Ashley die for her treason was like denying a glass of water when you were stranded in a desert. She was my Aphrodite. If she still loved me... I don't think I could ever see her suffer. But what would America say when I told her we should spare her. I had waisted no time in having her ex Aspen killed for his treason.

For a while, I planned on acting like I didn't know who Ashley was. Then I thought over the consequences of America finding that out. It seemed like there was no way for America not to get hurt in the process of dealing with Ashley. A tear rolled down my cheek and I jumped a little in bed when I heard America whisper, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't move under my arms and I felt incredibly guilty just for hugging her. "Yes." I croaked. A million thoughts ran through my mind all at once at how to tell her but then my mouth blurted out, "It was Ashley."

"I'm sorry who?" She said. She looked up at me and I unwrapped my arms from her. I sat up and continued, "My ex. The one who broke my heart. She poisoned you. She said she still loved me."

America didn't move for a minute. She had a stone face, but it looked as if she was trying to find the right words to say, "And do you believe her?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Do _you_ still love her?" She said weakly. She looked as if she was about to shatter; and I didn't blame her. I know what she is feeling. I felt it when she was shooken up by Aspen.

"I don't think there will be a part of me that doesn't. But only a little. My love for you is so much stronger. I have been up all night dreading this conversation. Can you understand that? How I feel right now? Just try to remember how you felt when you were talking to me before Aspen was executed."

Tears came down her cheeks and she shook her head up and down in small motions. "I understand. I will hear you out. But I don't know where this is going. So don't blame me if I overreact. Please."

I signed in relief, but then held my breath again as I went on, "Well I found out that it was Ashley yesterday at the bakery. She slipped in some poison into the cake batters. When I found out it was her, it was like she was ruining my chance at love all over again. The doctor said it, if he didn't drain out the poison as fast as he did, you could have died. Leaving me heart broken and depressed all over again. I felt cheated. Then she said she loved me and I felt like the lamb that fell for the lion. I know that the punishment for her crime is death. But I can't do it. I just can't kill her. I know we killed Aspen... But you have the okay. You said you were ready. So I guess what I'm asking is... would you understand that... I'm not ready. Can we give it time?"

She took it all in and said, "Can I have a minute? I need some air. And time to think about this. I mean, we are getting married in less than 3 weeks. And you're telling me you still have feelings for another girl. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I know this is a lot. So please think. I will give you as much time as I can get you. Just consider my side." I said. She nodded and got into a day dress before leaving. I watched from my window as she walked out to the gardens and cried. She fell down in the grass and began to sob. Some guards came after her but she showed them away. Guilt and pain washed over me like a tsunami; drowning me until I couldn't breath. I ran down in my pajamas to the gardens to her. I ran as fast as I could and hugged her tightly. As much as she needed comfort, so did I. She cried in my arms, and said, "Why? Always in my life, there is a speed bump. Something keeping me from what I want. Why?"

"I don't know, Mer. I just don't know."

America's POV three days later.

Killian and I had come to agreement that Ashley would not be killed. I know that I was ready for Aspen to be gone when Killian had the choice, it now it was my choice. And I wouldn't have him in any more pain. We were going to the prison cell holding in the castle where Ashley was contained. When we got in, she scrambled up from her cell and fell into a deep curtsy. "Your Majesties."

I could feel Killian's hand tense in mine so I squeezed it for assurance. He squeezed back and Ashley rose. "Ashley, we have decided not to have you killed for your treason. But you will spend time in jail." I said clearly.

"I understand your highness." She said. "But may I ask how long?"

"The time hasn't been decided yet." Killian said.

"Its just... maybe if you could keep me here for a while... I wouldn't have to go back to my old life."

"Why do you want to stay here?" I asked. I looked around at the smelly cell and Westchester face for clues.

"Because I had a low paying job, I took out garbage for a bakery and I lived in a little shack. I was evicted from my house when my parents died. I couldn't keep up with the life of making money and raising my sister. Many nights we went hungry. I was hoping that if I could stay here, After I serve my time I could work here. Make a living and raise my sister properly."

Even though she tried to kill me, I had a soft spot in my heart for those who were poor. Considering I went a stretch of 4 days without food or electricity once, I could relate to her. But the thought of raising my sister on my own was unbearable.

"Killian May I have a word?" I whispered. He nodded and outside of the cells. "Maybe we shouldn't even imprison her. We should give her a job in the kitchen. Have people watch her to make sure she doesn't do bad."

"Why the sudden change in mind?" He asked. Happiness was displayed across his face and I knew what I was doing was right.

"I can relate to her situation. A little. Hers is... worse. So I want to help. She probably just did what she did so she had a chance with you, a chance of succeeding. Living."

"Thank you." He kissed me so tenderly that it was almost as if it wasn't a kiss; but a gesture of love. I smiled at him softly, whenever he was happy, I was happy.

We released her from her cell and I personally escorted her to a room where her sister would accompany her soon. "Come with me." I said. I smiled and she seemed to ease a little. She followed me and I took her to a guest suite that was far away from mine and Killian's. Even though I felt sorry for her, I wanted to keep a safe distance from her. She tried to kill me once, I had to be cautious.

I opened her door and it had two beds, a bathroom, vanity, closet, and even a fireplace with wood already burning in it. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Lady America. I can't ever make up for any of this. For what I did to you. Why? Why are you being nice to me after I tried killing you?" Tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Sit." She did so. "Look. I was in a situation similar to yours. My heart is quite... weak in that area. But I will tell you this. You hurt my fiance ever again, I will make you pay. I will personally lock the cell that holds you for the rest of your life. You hurt me again... I can't tell you what Killian might do. So I suggest that you keep your slate clean. A single mess up and your out. This is a 1 strike game. I will not have you got around with me, My fiance, or our wedding. Clear?"

"Crystal."


	34. Chapter 34

**sorry if the last chapter was a little boring. To make it up, here's an exciting chapter catching up with our dear Maxon. Read and Review away! Ideas and criticism welcome! Any who~**

America's POV

I waited in the grand hall entry room place, I don't know what to call it, waiting for Maxon to arrive. After he warned me about Aspen he left. After all, he did have his own country to be ruling. At last, the doors opened and he came walking in. He saw me immediately and ran over to me. I was enveloped in a bear hug and laughing. When he pulled back he said, "Its hard to be away from you. Have I told you that?"

"Maybe." I said. He smiled and I said, "Let's go. I need your help with something." The expression on my face must have been super readable because his face went serious.

"Of course. Let's."

"Follow me." I said. I led him in silence to the library. It was one of my favorite rooms in the palace. Mostly because I held my instruments there. Silly right? To keep instruments in a place meant to be quiet. But Killian insisted that no one ever went in there so I could play in peace there. I used this to my advantage and hoped no one would disturb Maxon and I while we talked.

I shut the door behind me and we sat down. It took a moment before I spoke up, "Maxon. I need to tell you something. It's important and I don't know how to handle this. Killian... he said...wait. You can't tell anyone about this. No matter what I tell you, you promise me now this stays between us unless I say otherwise."

"I promise." He said. He looked genuinely worried for me. I nodded and said, "alright. Here we go. I was poisoned a couple days ago. When Killian found out who...(inserts the story because I am not telling it again) and she's here in the palace now. He still loves her. And she is in the palace."

"America, as your friend, I have to tell you this. I know Ashley is making you uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable? More than that! The woman that poisoned me and claims she wants my fiance back is eating breakfast with me and Killian. She joins me in the women's room on Saturdays. She talks to me as if nothing happened, like we are friends! Maxon I feel like she's plotting something. I feel like this is an act. I don't feel safe."

"America I want you to listen to me. I hear you, I do, and I will protect you. Nothing will happen to you. But think: Killian says he will always have a soft spot for Ashley in his heart. And you always have a spot for me." He said it like he was asking it as a question.

I took this into consideration. "Youre right. I will always love you Maxon. Maybe not like I did before. But I will always love you, you're my best friend. I can't imagine having you killed, or keeping you locked up. I know I can't help Killian's emotions, but it still didn't change the fact that I didn't feel safe with her here. My wedding is in two weeks. Preparations are nearly finished. People are flying in. I don't want anything to happen. I don't want her near me for the next two weeks. Indoor want her at my wedding but in know he will want her to be there. Like I want you there." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. God I was tired of crying. It seemed like all I did this last week. Cry.

Maxon scooted over closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. "I know. I know. I will protect you. I will do everything I can. Let me talk to Killian. Maybe I can help."

We stood up and I hugged him tightly. Even if our relationship wasn't romantic, I did still love him. He was my Maxon. And nothing could separate us. From enemies to friends to love to enemies to friends again. I nodded at his solution and he smiled. "I'm going to go talk to him now. Let me take you to your room."

"Thanks Maxon." I took his arm like the good ole days and let him lead me to my room. Once I reached my room, he hugged me again. "Thanks again. See you soon?"

"Of course." He started walking away but turned back and tugged his ear. And Itugged mine right back.

Flashforward to Dinner still in America's POV

I sat in between Killian and Maxon. Killian seems a little stiff, sad. He mostly talked to Ashley. Like always. But I finally had someone to talk to now. Maxon. I caught up on his life back home. He was currently single and was looking for love on his own. No selection. His mother was flying in the day before the wedding to attend and see me get married but his father would stay back and rule. He was going to have his coronation soon, in around three months. With or without a wife. It felt good to talk with him, as if our rocky past was forgotten and all we knew was now.

Killian nudged me after dessert and said, "Can we talk?" I nodded and excused myself. We walked back to his room and he sat down with my hands in his I sat down with him as he carressed the sparkling jewel on my finger.

"Mer, Why didn't you tell me you felt uncomfortable? She doesn't have to stay here. I can give her a house and enough money for a good boost. If that's what you want ill do it. I never meant to make you feel this way."

"The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I see how happy you are when she's here. You always talk to her at meals and go out of your way to see her. I can't even explain how much I wish it was me you did that for." Yet another tear slipped out of my stupid eyes. It seemed that lately my eyes were just tear factories.

He shook his head and put a hand behind my neck. "I'm so sorry. Like I said, doesn't have to stay here." He leaned his forehead on mine and I said, "thank you. I don't want to say this, I don't want you to hate me. but I don't want her attending the wedding. I feel like... she's going to do something. She poisoned me once. And I don't want anything bad happening before our wedding or during it. It's our day. And no one can ruin it."

"I don't hate you for saying that. I could never hate you. I understand. I really do. She will leave when I can get her a house. Ill start looking tomorrow. I love you. Nothing can change that. If you ever feel uncomfortable again... or have any problems but you're afraid to come to me about it... don't be. I love you." He kissed me on the lips and pushed back my hair. The feeling of assurance and relief flooded my mind. All traces of fear, insecurity, and pain subsided. I melted myself against Killian and let it all go.


	35. Chapter 35

*****ATTENTION*** please read this because the choice is up to you! My 165th reviewer will get to have a character in the wedding chapters. So please send in characters! Boy or girl characters welcome! **

Thanks for the great reviews guys! The story is coming to an end (sadly) soon. I can't tell you how it will end, because that would spoil life! Anyways, for now, here is a new chapter just for you! Enjoy~

Maxon's POV

It felt amazing to have America back in my life. Believe it or not, I had gotten over her. Romantic wise that is. At this point, I can't even think of America as anyone but my best friend. She was my shoulder to lean on, person to confide in, and my partner in crime. I was walking down to breakfast when I rounded a small corner. I ran into someone and sent her flying to the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked. Unlearned down and held out a hand to her. She propped herself on her elbows and laughed. "Yeah I'm fine."

She took my hand and I helped her up. She brushed her dress off and gave me a warm smile, "No harm no foul." She was absolutely beautiful. She had dark chestnut colored hair that shone on her tanned skin. Her eyes were so brown it looked like chocolate and her smile was brilliantly white. "Yoohoo? Anyone in there?" She laughed. I shook my head and smiled, "Yeah sorry. I'm Prince Maxon, of Illea."

"Princess Daniella of Italy. You might know my older sister, Nicoletta?" Her accent was thick and beautiful.

"Yes, she visited not long ago for the selection."

"I heard about the ending of your selection... how it all turned out... how are you holding up?"

"Fine. I have been good. America and I are really close but in a friendly way considering she is engaged." I said. I ran a shaky hand through my hair: my nervous tic whenever I was with a beautiful girl. "Can I escort you to breakfast?"

"I would love that."

POV switch to America

Maxon couldn't take his eyes off Nicoletta's little sister all breakfast. They talked on and on with each other sharing little smiles and laughs. It warmed my heart to see him happy again. Really happy. I excused myself from breakfast and headed up to my room. I was preparing for a date with Killian. We decided we should be spending more time with each other. Considering we were being married in less than a week now. Five days to be precise. Ashley still hasn't been moved out yet because there were no available homes apparently. But I knew better than that. I didn't fight it and just loved with her. I walked into my room to see Ashley with her hands on Killian's chest, her mouth too close to his. I shrunk back a bit and tears immediately emerged from my eyes. She pretended to look surprised and Killian didn't even say anything. I bit my lip to keep the sobs away and I headed back to my unused room.

I hadn't been here in forever. I had taken a custom to just staying with Killian. He burst into my room and said, "Mer-"

"Don't call me that! What were you doing with her? We are getting married this weekend!" I cried out. "I thought you had a meeting this morning! That's why you weren't at breakfast and Ashley called in breakfast and oh my god you're having an affair before our wedding... that makes perfect sense doesn't it."

"America I was going back to our room to get ready for our date. When I got there she was already there, she talked to me a while about you. She told me not to trust you. That you were using me for a crown. I didn't believe her! I didn't want to. When I said that she kissed me, then you came in. I am not cheating on you."

"Where is she?" I said. I believed him, because I was in this situation with Aspen once. God this felt awful. But I wasn't talking about Killian any more. I wanted to know where she was..

"She was headed back to her room. But America... don't do something you're going to regret." He said softly. He tried hugging me but I pulled away and stormed out of the room. I barged into Ashleys room and when she turned I said, "How could you do this to me? I don't kill you, I don't even put you in jail, I give you a room at my palace after you try and kill me and this is what I get in return?"

"It's not your palace sweetie."

"Not yet. But it will be."

"Is that all? I missed breakfast and I could use some food."

"You think this is all?"

"I don't think you have more back bone in you to say anything else. In fact I don't think your capable of even punishing someone. Your right. After I try to kill you I don't even get punishment. I know you don't have it in you."

I looked her straight in the eyes and slapped her across the face as hard as I could. It sent her sailing to the floor. "Hows that for a back bone? Was that good enough for you?"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen here sister. You think I can't punish you... think again. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing. Personally, I don't think you want to know. Get your ragedy ass out of my palace and don't even look back. I don't care where the hell you go as long as I never see your damn face again. Are we clear?"


	36. Chapter 36

*******ATTENTION. REMEMBER THE 165th reviewer will have the chance to pm me their own character for the wedding scene!*******

**Hey guys, the POV changes a lot in this chapter but it gets around to a lot of points I wanted to make. Thanks for reading lovelies,**

Ashley POV

"Are we clear?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and nodded once. She was going to pay for that. She was going to pay so much. I couldn't fight back, not physically at least considering she was the future princess of this country in a matter of days. She said I had to leave, but I wouldn't. I would pretend to leave. She retrieved three guards and sent them here to watch me. To make sure I didn't escape. But I would. And I did.

Maxon's POV

I saw America curled up on the window sill of the library. I began walking over to her and I noticed that the glass pane was wet from tears. "America what's wrong?" I asked, still walking. She turned her head to look at me, showing me the lines of black makeup down her cheeks.

"Should of worn water proof." She said with a humorless smile. She burst out into tears again and I sat down next to her. She moved herself in a swift motion to where she was laying down in my arms. I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt. I knew there would be black stains but I couldn't care less. "She kissed him." She finally said. Her crying had cleared up a bit as she said, "I saw them kiss and he told me she kissed him and she was in his room when he got there. That he didn't do it. He pushed her back the second she kissed him. But I don't believe it because he said he would send her away but he clearly hasn't done anything. I saw her lurking around the garden."it

"I'm so sorry my dear. I know what you're going through." I saw her eyes water again and I immediately apologized, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just want you to know I'm here for you. If you need me to, I will personally take her away. I won't let her ruin your wedding."

"It's okay. You don't have to do that. I need him to do it. I need to see that he can let her go. This whole time she has been with us was a test for him. A test I made. That's why she isn't in jail. I wanted to see if he could move on in time for our wedding... and if he can't... I can't marry a man who is still in love with someone else."

"America. He is in love with you. You're right he has to let her go. But he loves you so much. I hated it at the time but I would always hear him gushing about you, talking about how much he loved you, How beautiful you are, How lucky he was to have you. And he still is lucky. Go and talk to him. He's the one you should have having this conversation with." I kissed her cheek and smiled. She put on a smile too and got up.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

America's POV

I straightened myself out and turned myself into the strong woman I had to be for this conversation. I opened the door to see Killian sitting with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. The second he realized I was there his head lifted up and I could see his blood shot eyes from crying. I suspected mine looked the same. He stood up and began, "Mer. I am so sorry. I don't deserve for you to accept this apology. I don't deserve for you to forgive what I have been doing. Toying with your emotions. It was wrong of me to even think about Ashley. But most of all I don't deserve you. If you don't want to be with me anymore I underst-"

"Now why would you think I don't want to be with you?" I said. He let out a deep breath and embraced me in a gigantic hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said while brushing my hair with his fingers. He held me close to him and I breathed in his scent. It felt good to be here, No... it felt relieving to be in his arms. "You have to send her away. You have to make her leave. There's no way she can stay. Not now."

"I got it all taken care of. I called a cab driver about twenty minutes ago. He should be here to take her and her sister to Ireland. They kind of have... a restraining order now."

"They do? You sent her away?"

"Of course I did. How could I earn your trust back if I didnt? And yes, they can't even come back to Scotland."

I squeezed him tighter and breathed out. All the pressure, grief, and worry had vanished from my conscious quicker than the blink of an eye. I felt free.

A few days later in Killian's POV

It had been a couple days since Ashley left and the feeling that filled my mind when she was here had been replaced with something surprising: relief. Once she left without a goodbye I knew that I could finally move past her, and just in time too. The wedding was tomorrow. America would be sleeping on her own in her room tonight, so no bad _you can't see the bride on the wedding day_ superstition was brought up. But I wasn't looking forward to it. It made me feel nauseous at the fact that I wouldn't be there to protect her all night. But she insisted.

I had just put on my pajamas when my door opened. America's flash of red hair spilled out of the barely opened door frame and she said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Things with her and I had gone back to what they used to be. Perfect. "But make it quick, you got 3 minutes until I cant see you." I pointed towards the clock that read 11:57.

"Okay." She ran into my arms and breathed in. "I'm going to miss you. Even if it's only until tomorrow afternoon."

The clock ticked a minute ahead and I said, "Me too. I love you Mer."

"I love you too." I took her hand and led her back to her room which was just next door and tucked her in to bed. I kissed her forehead and said, "See you tomorrow, My beautiful bride."


	37. Chapter 37

**this is it! What you all have been waiting for: THE WEDDING! The wedding will be a consistency of 2 chapters; the ceremony, then the reception. There will also be a honeymoon chapter... ooh ma ma. As well as an epilogue chapter. Sorry it's coming to an end. But for now: read and review away :)**

**America's POV**

I lifted my heavy head off the pillow and looked at the brightness of the sunlight to help wake me up. Today was _the _day. The day I had been dreaming of for almost my whole life. I couldn't believe it was finally here. I laid in bed and dreamed to myself about the future, what it held. Soon, My maids, My mom, My sister, and to my surprise; Queen Amberly, came bustling in with huge grins on their faces. My maids from Illea had traveled with me over here and had stayed. I couldn't imagine anyone else helping me get ready.

"Rise and shine, beautiful bride! It's time to get you ready." Lucy sang. Everyone laughed at her pitchy voice but it wasn't in a mean way. She laughed right a long and continued to set up around my room. I watched as they brought in a rack with my dress on it, cases of makeup, hair things, arrays of jewellery and a box of shoes. My room was soon cluttered with all of this and I shot out of bed. I took my bath and was rubbed in countless soaps and oils that smelled like vanilla. By the time I was out I could already see myself glowing.

I walked out of the bathroom in my silk robe and all the girls were giggling with their backs turned to me. "Whays so funny?" I asked.

"It's Killian-" Mom began.

"-he brought you something-" may continued.

"-something so sweet-" Queen Amberly gushed.

"-a flower-" Mary squealed.

"-and a note!" Lucy and Anne said together. I giggled myself and grabbed the flower and note. It read,

_My beautiful America, I miss you so much, your voice especially... I can't wait to get married to you and see you walk down the aisle to me. See you soon my love, Kil_

Everyone sighed a little after they finished reading it and were determined to make me the most beautiful bride of the century. I did have to look perfect today, , cameras, and publicists would be there to see the Royal wedding. My maids first worked on sewing last minute details and fixing up the dress a little as well as finishing my dress that I would wear after the reception. For now, My mom and Amberly worked on my makeup while May used her talented hands to make something beautiful out of my luscious red hair. I looked at Amberly and saw how much she wanted another child. I guess I was kind of that one. And it felt like it too, I felt more like Maxon's sibling now. I was so tickled at the fact that it felt like I had two moms at one time. After around two hours of fixing me up, I was ready to get into my gown. I took a deep breath and slipped into it.

I didnt regret my choice for a second. I loved that the fabric was whiter than snow. Its strapless and fitted bodice made me feel like a princess. It billowed out to the floor like a ball gown. Its lace flowering on the bodice and a little on the skirt was just enough embellishment for my style. I loved it. (CHOICE NUMBER ONE! YAY!)

Mom attached my veil along with a few pearl pins to secure it. I looked amazing. My make up was not over the top but it wasn't too minimal, (link at bottom of page) it too looked amazing. My hair was done in an elegant bun on the back of my hair and had little pearl pins sticking out here and there. A few curly strands of hair were left to frame my face. I started tearing up and said, "You guys. This is beautiful. Thank you guys. I love you all so much!"

"I love you too Ames!" May whispered. I got little words of love and encouragement from them all. I got in a group hug with them but a minute later they released and started smoothing my dress and fixing me again.

The clock rang saying it was 1. The wedding was at 2. It's time.

Killian's POV

I stood at the end of the aisle. Waiting. Our wedding was held outside. Guests all sat in little chairs on the grass. The aisle consisted of a long white strip of fabric with white and red rose petals scattered around it. America and I would cite our vows under the gazebo; where all my family's had been married. It was simple, but it was beautiful. I could see a car pull up in the distance but was soon blocked by the large white curtain blocking me from seeing my Mer.

A piano was also set up next to the gazebo to play the wedding March. I looked over at the pianist who nodded his head and began to play. This was it. It's time.

America's POV

I gripped my daddy's arm and whispered. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Kitten. Don't let your nerves get the best of you."

"I'm afraid of falling."

"I got you, darling." I heard the wedding march start and I took a deep breath in. I stepped out of the thin white curtain and looked down the aisle. All of a sudden I forgot everyone in the seats, I forgot about the music playing in the background, all I could see was my Killian. My husband to be. He smiled so big at me and I swear I could eyes start to tear up. I smile back and could feel my own tears.

Once I reached the end of the aisle, My dad lifted my veil up and kissed my cheek. "I love you, kitten." He had on a sad face but his eyes were smiling. I smiled too and stepped into the gazebo and took my loves hands.

Killian's POV

When she took my hands it felt like she was the only thing keeping me from floating off the earth. She was my gravity, My balance. I felt as if her hands weren't holding onto mine I would just fly away, lost without direction. I tuned out a little and just looked at my beautiful America. I wondered to myself how I could of possibly had ever deserved someone as good as her. When the time came I barely whispered, "I do."

She looked at me and I could see a small tear roll off her cheek as she said, "I do."

I focused back to the talking, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I smiled mischievously at her and leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. This kiss was our whole relationship wrapped up between our lips. It made me remember the good and bad times and the wonderful times. It was all of our kisses that we ever shared in one. When we came up to breathe, our guests were all clapping and cheering and hooting. This was the perfect way to spend the first day of the rest of my life.


	38. Chapter 38

**So the wedding is turning into more of a three chapter deal. Your welcome! I'm trying to extend the story as long as I can before I come to a close. Enjoy this chapter everyone, **

America's POV

I looked into the cheering crowd and smiled. I searched through all my guests trying to find Maxon. Then there he was: he sat next to Nicoletta's sister, Daniella. He was smiling up at me and had a few tears in his eyes. My parents were laughing and crying as well. My sister even had set cheeks. But they were all happy tears, it felt amazing to know all the people I love are here to share this day with me.

I looked back up to Killian to already see him looking at me with passionate eyes. I reached up and kissed him again. The guests went wild and all stood up, clapping. My _husband_, oh I love that word, took my arm and started walking me back down the aisle. Cameras flashed, people cheered, and we laughed.

I almost couldn't believe what had happened. I had been anticipating this day since I was with Aspen. I had never guessed that I would be marrying the Prince of Scotland. But I really never guessed I would be become a Queen. And I couldn't be any happier. Killian lifted me off my feet and carried me into the awaiting car.

I plopped down into my seat and laughed. My dress was spilling over me and him, filling up the back seat. I tried to sit up numerous times but it just made us both bust out into giggles. "We're married!" I squealed. I finally sat up and planted a kiss on my love's lips. "Yes we are." He kissed me again but I burst into a fit of laughter again. It had been forever since I had been this happy, this overjoyed. Killian smiled at me and said, "You ready to dance?"

"Noooooo!" I exclaimed. My voice sounded like a two year old but I didn't care. I was awful at dancing and every chance he got he would make fun of me for it. Not directly, but definitely implied. "I don't want to dance! I'm too clumsy. Your feet will be bruised by the end of the night."

"True, but it's worth having you so close to me for a while." He said in a more serious tone. I blushed and looked at my feet. Suddenly a memory invaded my mind: the first day we met. I remember blushing and looking down, immediately regretting it. To think about how far we had come since then was incredible. To think of our unexpected love and remember everything we went through to get here made me cry a little. I could feel the warm tears glide down my cheeks as my cheekbones lifted into a smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. He wiped away a tear and I looked at him, My smile growing by the millisecond.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day with a more perfect person. I love you."

"I love you too."

~An hour later~ Still America's POV

I was waiting outside the doors, about to enter my reception with my lovely new husband. They magically opened and I waved my bouquet around the air as Killian and I danced in.

We took our seats at the table and waited for dinner to be served. I sat with my husband, of course, mom, dad, May, Kota, Gerad, Maxon, Amberly, and Killian's parents. Our meal was a Caesar salad, followed by baked ziti, with a chocolate cake dessert. It was delicious!

All throughout dinner I talked to my family about my future as queen, how lovely the ceremony was, and even future baby names! But we soon decided it was time for dancing.

Our guests cheered and whooped as we made our way to the dance floor. "You ready for some bruised feet?"

"Oh yeah." He said with a laugh. The DJ started to play a slow along to begin the night. I was practically laying on Killian, but vertically I guess. We swayed back and forth to the sweet music and didn't talk. There was no need for any words right now, we already had pure bliss. Once the music ended, our family and friends started spilling onto the dance floor to dance to the now upbeat music. I lifted my puffy dress and jumped and danced to the music, never leaving Killian's side.

Then a girl with rich brown hair walked up to me. I had never seen her be for in my entire life. I don't think Killian had either. "America! Can I talk to you?" She nodded outside and I looked away.

"Sure..." I walked away from Killian and out to the hallway.

"My name is Julianna. I am a friend of Ashley-"

"Leave. how dare you show up here. Leave."

"I am here to deliver a message from her. I won't sabotage your wedding. I'm not that cruel. I was handed a letter and she smiled weakly before walking away. I gave the letter to the doorman to deliver to my room. I would open it later.I returned to the party and erased the past few minutes of my life. For now.

We danced for at least an hour to all sorts of different of styles of music until another slow along started playing: the father daughter dance.

Everyone awwed as they cleared the floor so it was just me and my daddy dancing together. "I'm so proud of you kitten."

"Thanks daddy." I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in. Even after scrubbing up for my big day, My dad still managed to smell like the type of paint he used back home. Part of me is happy to be spending the rest of my life with Killian, the one I love. But the other part is heartbroken. Not ready to leave my family and the comforts and memories of things like Gerad's soccer ball banging on the side of the house, the way my dad smelled, the way my mom would always nag me about little things, and the way May would braid my hair back and play with make up on me.

"You look so beautiful my baby girl. I can't believe I saw you get married today. Next thing you know I'll be holding my first grandchild. Time goes too fast."

"It sure does. I love you so much." I said, My words muffled against his suit jacket.

"I love you more." The song ended but another slow one started up again. My dad bowed and I curtsied as a familiar face took his place. (Hehe that rhymed) Maxon. I gladly placed my arms into Maxon's and danced with him.

"You looked amazing today, My dear."

"You should know by now, I am not your dear!" I joked. He chuckled his awkward laugh that could only belong to him and smiled.

"I guess you're right..." He said, his smile still bright.

"I saw you sitting with Daniella." I said.

"Yeah. She's really pretty, and sweet, and kind. I actually had lunch lunch with her yesterday by the lake."

"Good. You keep out of the gardens. That's our place." I teased with a hint of seriousness.

"I would never." He said genuinely. I smiled to myself at that, so happy we were so close again. The song ended much to fast and I had time for one more dance. Maxon kissed my cheek and grinned, "See you later, America. I love you."

"I love you too Maxon." I said. I walked over to Killian and tripped, nearly falling flat on my face but my night in shining armour caught me before I made a fool of myself at my own wedding.

He pulled me into a deep embrace and danced with me for the last song. "Today was absolutely perfect." He said over the music. I nodded and stopped dancing to give him a big kiss on the lips. I stumbled little every now and then on his feet but he never complained. The DJ had left now and the very last thing to do was to throw my bouquet. I stood up on the little stage and brushed my hair off my cheeks.

"Ladies, ladies. Come around! It's time for the bouquet toss!" All the single ladies scurried over to the stage and giggled.

I turned around and counted out loud, "One... Two... Three!" I flung the bouquet backwards and turned around. May had caught the flowers and her cheeks were brighter than her red dress. "Ooh! May! You're the next to be married!" Some girls squealed.

"Not too soon now! She's only 16!"

"You're only 18!" May declared. Some girls oohed but the attention was soon focused elsewhere. My mom, dad and Amberly had all walked over to me. They all kissed my cheeks and gave me farewell hugs. I was about to go board the plane to my mystery honeymoon.


End file.
